If L
by Hack Interrupted
Summary: What happens when I read SK and DN at the same time. A story to satisfy 2 requests at the same time. Chris subject matter and characters. Pat short chapters detective story.This is the longest I've been at a story without killing a bunch of ppl
1. Chapter 1

She fell out of the sky

A big storm was moving in, the kind that would rip the roof off of your carriage house and dump ten feet of snow in just a day. L Lawliet could smell the snow on the wind that was already beginning to blow. He wanted to check the genny one more time before he retreated inside and waited for the Alaskan winter to go by. He put his head down to walk against the freezing wind scolding himself for being so paranoid and compulsive; and that is when he heard it. A low buzz at first and then as it came closer it started choking. His eyes went to the grey blob of sky above. _What the hell, way out here in this weather?!_

A small red and white Cessna escaped the grayness staggering its way toward the lodge. The plane dropped, tried to level out, dropped again; sputtering and struggling as it lost the battle to stay in the sky. The winds were too strong, it was too cold and it had already started to snow. The plane dropped again and this time there was no correct. L watched in mute fascination as the Cessna descended into the trees. There was the sound of snapping wood and crunching metal and then nothing.

_No fire ball yet…There could be survivors… _He didn't want to be discovered out here by anyone, but he doubted the yahoo that crashed would be much of a threat to his identity; if the guy was even still alive that is. L decided it was worth investigating. He was curious as to who was in the plane and what they were doing way out here. He also knew that anyone who survived that crash would be killed by the storm if they didn't get to shelter.

The key to his snowmobile was on the ring in his pocket. L changed course and headed for the garage digging into his coat for his radio. He pulled it out and pressed the button. "There has been a plane crash, I'm going to investigate."

"Oh shit, Johnny," Lucia let go of his wrist, he was dead. She wasn't surprised he was already gone; his head hung awkwardly to the right, his neck was broken. The windshield had shattered on his side where the tree branches broke through. One of them had likely killed Johnny.

The plane was still rocking; they were tangled in trees and hadn't hit the ground yet. Lucia could see it about twenty feet below the nose of the plane; quite a drop. The dash had crunched up nearly pinning her legs but Lucia could wiggle free so she did. She planted her boots on the dash and pushed herself into her seat. Her right hand went to the clip on her seatbelt, her left pressed against the ceiling. Lucia released her seatbelt and steadied herself balancing her weight at three points.

She wasn't about to fall face first through the empty hole that had been glass three minutes ago. Lucia grabbed the seatbelt with her free hand and started to turn. She would have to jump down but _carefully_. If she could get out of the plane safely there was still hope. Lucia saw the old Moose Lodge as they were going down. Even if there was nobody there it was still shelter from the storm.

Lucia got into the best position to jump, a descent free of branches. _One two, drop and roll!_ She shoved herself off letting go of the seatbelt. Lucia avoided every branch on the way down and landed on her feet. Her right foot slipped in the snow on impact violently twisting beyond its limits. Lucia cried out in pain as she tumbled over and rolled to a stop. _Godamnit I sprained my frigin ankle! I can't fucking walk!? _

"Damnit," she growled reaching for her ankle. It was already swelling. Above her the Cessna creaked against the snare of branches holding it up. Her escape had changed the weight up there, Lucia had to move. Standing wasn't possible; even though her legs hurt _I'll be wearing bruises for a month_ she could still crawl. Lucia rolled over onto her stomach and dug her elbows into the snow. Her aching body screamed in protest. Hurting just about everywhere Lucia crawled nearly fifty feet away from the crash zone before she could go no further.

_I just need to rest for a minute. _ Lucia looked back at the plane and the trail she left in the snow. It was patterned with red dots. _Blood? I'm bleeding?_ She couldn't see anything wrong with her in the front. She reached around and felt at the back of her head. There was a lump and a cut there numbed by pain or shock or cold, Lucia never felt it. _Something flying around the cockpit must have got me. Shit. _

Gimped up and bleeding in the deep wilderness was a bad combination. She had to hurry to the lodge before a predator picked up her blood scent or the storm became a white out. "I don't have time to bleed," Lucia wiped her bloody hand off in the snow. _I have to get out of here. I have to get inside fast!_ The temperature was steadily dropping; the snow was beginning to come down a little heavier. _The lodge is north east _she reminded herself digging into her coat pocket with a blood smeared hand. Lucia pulled out her keychain and brought it close to her face. The compass on the end rotated and then settled. _That way. _

Lucia pointed herself in the right direction. She took a deep breath trying to exhale some of the pain she was in and started to crawl again. _I can do this. I can make it. The lodge can't be more then three miles from here. I can get there. I can make it! _Her dragging right ankle rolled fresh pain up her leg every time her heart beat but Lucia kept going. She had no choice. Storm or no storm of she didn't get inside she was going to end up as dinner for something with sharp claws and teeth. _Go, just keep going. _

With her keychain clutched tightly in her bloody hand Lucia pulled herself along. Her fingertips were starting to freeze; her gloves and hat were on the couch in the cabin with her purse and her scarf. _Too bad they didn't fall out then I could have just grabbed them and… _There was a sound being carried on the wind that hadn't been there a moment ago; a hum that was steadily growing louder. Lucia held her breath listening. _Not a plane…_it was getting close fast. _A snowmobile! Somebody is coming! _She pushed her hands into the snow and forced herself to a sitting position. Her eyes went to the direction the sound was coming from, the direction of the lodge.

Lucia's neat little compass keychain was also equipped with a thermometer and a whistle. She brought it to her lips and took in a breath. _Wait a minute, why is there somebody at the lodge now? _Her heart picked up the pace as old paranoid instincts kicked in. Hunting season was way over, nobody stayed this far out in the wilderness all winter; it was too dangerous no matter how many generators you had. _Somebody's out here why? Are they after me? _Good guy or bad guy, it didn't matter. Lucia had to get to shelter. If it was an assassin it would all be over in two shots; Lucia might have left her gloves in the cabin but her .22 was in her big side pocket. If it wasn't a hit man then she could at least get help. Either way, whoever it was, they were coming from the lodge she needed to get to.

The snowmobile came into view in the distance. Black and green with a single rider wrapped in black. _Shit, this is it. _She raised her arms and started waving. It hurt her pain wracked body and Lucia shouted it out. "Hey! Over here! Hey!" A minute later the driver saw her and pointed the sled in her direction. "I'm here," she sighed winded dropping her arms. Lucia sagged back on the snow and waited for what was next.

L wasn't far from the crash site when something bright pink caught his eye. He steered toward it _a survivor _the pink ski jacket was waving its arms. _A girl_. The female ahead apparently saw him coming her way and sat back in the snow. To his dismay a moment later pink jacket lady fell over. L gunned it and arrived on the scene quick. He left his Arctic Cat running and hopped off. Running over to her the woman turned and looked at him _still alive and conscious. _There was blood in the snow behind her head.

Lucia watched the man coming to her. His face was hidden behind goggles and a scarf. She forced her hand to her big pocket. If he pulled a gun maybe she could shoot first and steal his ride. It was below freezing out here but Lucia broke into a sweat. Her eyes never left him as he jogged over and fell to his knees beside her.

"Are you alright?" L asked quickly evaluating the situation. He took her by one shoulder and turned her some to find the head wound.

"I hit my head; my ankle is either sprained or broken."

He looked down at the young woman that had begun to tremble beneath him. _She's going into shock. _"Were you the only one on that plane?"

"No but Johnny is dead. His neck was broken in the crash." If at all possible she didn't want the stranger going back for a look at Johnny's face.

L looked in the direction of the crash. He could see the nose of the Cessna in the trees. _She crawled quite a distance. Hypothermia is probably setting in too. _L shifted and got his arms under the woman. "It's alright, let's get you inside and looked at," he tried to ease as he picked her up and started toward his idling Cat. Getting her inside was top priority right now.

She already knew but, "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm staying at the old Moose Lodge." L set her butt down on the front of the seat and straddled the leather behind her. "Can you hold onto me while I drive? It isn't far."

Lucia wrapped her arms around the man's middle. She didn't feel a gun in his coat but there was something walkie talkie shaped in one pocket. "I can hang on."

He dropped the sled into first gear and slowly got them rolling. The woman was shaking a little worse now. _Just stay with me until we get back to the lodge. _L wanted to get her talking. "What's your name?"

"I'm Emily Woods." The lie came out sounding perfectly natural. It should, she had been using that name for a year and a half now. "Who are you?"

"I'm Richard Clark. You're going to be just fine Emily Woods." L chose to use his most recent identity with her. His mind was already beginning to work out what he was going to do about her.

His repeated attempts to reassure her lightened her suspicion. "There's a big storm coming in."

_Good, keep talking. _"I heard. It's going to be days before we see the sun again. I'm sorry but we'll have to wait for it to pass before we can contact anyone on the outside."

"Yeah," Lucia hadn't thought that far ahead yet. _Shit I can't have the state cops questioning me. _Lucia peered up into the dark eyes behind the snow speckled goggles. _If this guy has a plane… _"I'm lucky you found me. What are you doing out here? Hunting with your friends?"

To anyone else her questions would seem normal enough but _why am I in this remote place and how many people are with me. She's smart. _"I came out here to finish my book in peace and quiet. My assistant William is back at the lodge."

Lucia knew creative people could be weird. _Only two of them, good. _Her chances for survival were steadily increasing but Lucia remained cautious. "This is pretty far out. What's your book about Richard?"

"It's a survival story. I wanted to see a vicious winter first hand," L explained over the hum of the snowmobile. Emily was still testing him.

_Makes sense._ "Oh, I see."

"What are you doing way out here Emily Woods?" One of her pockets was heavier then the other. L shifted into second gear.

"Environmental studies." Going faster made the sled bump more. Her ankle was on fire and Lucia squeezed her eyes shut.

There was a joint college research facility sixty miles west of here. _Graduate student. _The lodge came into site. "We're almost there. Hang on Emily."

L pulled the cat right up to the front door before he killed the engine. Wammy opened the door and hurried outside. "William," L called out to his old friend.

Lucia looked up and saw an elderly man hurrying to them. Behind him was a nice warm house. _Safe! _She let go of Richard and tried to steady herself. Perhaps the rush of excited relief was too much for her traumatized head. For a minute Lucia was staring at the snowing sky as her eyes rolled back in her head and then there was darkness.

He caught her as Emily finally passed out. "We have to get her inside. She has head trauma."

Wammy balanced the woman and L climbed off the snowmobile. "You take her and I'll fetch the first aid kit." L scooped the woman into his arms and Wammy went ahead to hold the door. Once they were all inside he locked up behind them.

The young lady was trying to come out of her faint as L carried her to the closest empty bedroom. He lay her on the bed and her head turned from side to side. At the foot of every bed in this place was a big cedar chest full of extra blankets and pillows. L went to it peeling out of his outdoor gear. H tossed his outer ware on the settee and pushed the top of the chest open. He grabbed out two blankets and a pillow and went back to Emily's bedside. He set the items beside her and moved to her feet. The left boot came off with no response from the woman but when L took off the right Emily's eyes flew open and she cried out in pain. It wasn't a consciousness that would last though, her eyes slipped shut again almost immediately. Carefully L rolled up her pant leg and rolled off her sock.

No bones were sticking through the already bruising skin but the ankle was swelling. L felt it as gently as possible. It wasn't broken but it was badly sprained. He tucked a pillow under it and spread one of the blankets over her legs. L then turned his attention to Emily's head wound. He planted one knee on the bed and took her by her shoulders. He pulled her up and leaned her against him for a good look at the gash behind her left ear. It had mostly stopped bleeding; it might not need stitches after all. Wammy came in carrying a suitcase of emergency medical supplies. "Grab me a roll of bandages and come hold her. We'll wrap her head first."

Wammy followed L's instructions. He noticed the girl's foot up on a pillow. "Is her ankle broken?" he asked passing L the white roll.

"Sprained, we'll ace bandage that next." Wammy held the woman and L started wrapping the wound up. It was difficult at first; Emily Woods had a lot of long hair. After the initial wrap though it wasn't too tough. He was almost finished when she stirred; L made one more loop and tied it off.

"Nnnnn," Lucia mumbled as she tried to come out of the weird sleep that had her. "Wha…doin…"

"It's alright Miss," Wammy leaned closer to her ear.

L moved his hands away. "Emily Woods."

"Miss Woods, can you hear me?"

Sure she could, she just couldn't find him. Her eyes didn't want to work right and her head was too heavy to lift. "There…"

"I think she's in shock." L moved in again and reached for the zipper on her ski jacket. "We have to get her warm."

Her head was swimmy but Lucia had the presence of mind to realize her coat was being taken off. That might be okay and it might not, her gun was in there. These guys might find it or take it away or _shoot me. _Lucia opened her mouth to protest but all that came out was a groan of pain as her aching arms got free of her jacket. She saw Richard toss her jacket onto a chair behind him and Lucia squeezed her eyes shut again.

"Easy," L got an arm around Emily. "Lay her back down now. Try to keep her head turned to the right." L and Wammy lowered her back down resting her head on a stack of pillows. Emily moaned a little again. He didn't fuss over her and went to the foot of the bed. "Ace bandage," he asked for looking down at her ankle. "We'll have to ice this after we get it wrapped up."

"I'll fetch some." Wammy left the girls side and went back to the suitcase. He pulled out a large brown roll and tossed it to L. "I'll be right back."

Wammy went out and L bent over to wrap Emily's ankle. "Try to be still Emily Woods, this might hurt a bit. Please don't kick me in the face."

As soon as his words were out Lucia felt a sharp pain in her ankle. Richard was straightening it out and wrapping it up. She held back the scream for as long as she could but inevitably; "Fucking God that hurts!"

His patient was awake now. L looked up from his wrapping and saw the tears leaking from her closed eyes. "I'm nearly finished."

"Hurry up!" she couldn't help it if she was being rude. Lucia just wanted to be left alone with her pain.

L moved as quickly as he dared. He was finished in no time and set her foot back on the pillow. He picked up the second blanket and spread it over Emily as she sighed with moderate relief. "Sorry that hurt. If you don't have a concussion I can give you something for the pain."

That sounded wonderful. "I'm sure I'm…" Suddenly her eye was being pulled open. Emily opened both eyes and looked up into the face of the man that had rescued her. _Spook!_ The man was very pale and had dark circles under his eyes. He was either a junkie or an insomniac. Lucia thought the weird guy looking at her pupils was too well spoken to be high on some fucked up drug. _Just a weird artist? _He stopped examining her and their eyes locked. The weird guy didn't blink. "Do you have a muscle relaxed?"

Emily appeared to know what she needed pharmaceutically, but most college students did. "Can you tolerate Vicoden?"

_Vicoden huh? _"Yes, I took it once before when I had back problems," Lucia lied again.

He nodded and went back to his abandon coat. He fished out his radio and pressed the button again. "William, could you bring up a glass of water too? Oh, and start tea. Hurry up." L dropped the talkie onto his pile of protective clothing and went to the suitcase. "How much do you weigh Emily Woods?"

Even in her current state the offensive question made her frown. "I can take five hundred milligrams at a time," she answered with a slight snarl.

L picked up a bottle and twisted the cap off. He shook a pill into his hand and resealed the bottle. "It should help."

Relief was in the palm of the spook's hand. _Yeah, weird artist. _"Give it to me. I can dry swallow pills no problem."

It was no surprise, rugged people _and drug addicts _usually could. L took the pill to Emily on the bed. "Alright, but at least sit up."

She tolerated the spook sitting her up, Vicoden was worth it. Lucia took the pill from his palm with a shaking hand and popped it into her mouth. She swallowed the chalky thing. "I'm in shock or something right?"

"I believe so. You were also out there long enough in this cold for the onset of hypothermia to effect you. We have to keep you warm."

"Do I need stitches?"

"I don't believe so."

_Good then I can avoid the paramedics. _Outside the wind was becoming increasingly stronger. "The storm is hitting."

"It will be alright. I don't believe you need to be in the hospital to make it through this."

Lucia stared at Richard. "You trained in first aid?"

"Yes, I'm CPR certified as well. I could perform minor surgery if I had to."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Are you a doctor?"

"No, I dropped out of med school." He thought the lie about collegiate studies might put her more at ease and it did. Emily relaxed a little in his arms.

_I really am…safe? _"So you're… sure about me?"

L nodded. "You are going to be just fine Emily Woods."

"You don't have to call me Emily Woods," _weirdo. _"Emily or Em is fine."

_Her presence of mind is unusually good considering… _"Alright M," he shortened her name his own comfortable way. "Can you tell me, have you ever been in shock before?"

_Daddy…_Lucia closed her eyes and tried not to hear gunshots. "I was in a car accident once. It happened to me then."

He detected the slightest fluctuation in her tone; he couldn't read her closed eyes. _She's lieing. _"Just the once? Do you remember anything?"

_Tony's blood and brains all over my face, in my hair. _"I was really stunned, passed out for a while."

That wasn't a lie. "You're going to get through this just fine too."

Lucia opened her eyes. She couldn't let the past cloud her thinking now, she was still separated from her gun. "Thank you Richard for helping me."

Again L nodded at Emily Woods. "You don't have to thank me I'm just glad somebody survived the crash." As if to accent his point from outside there came a low booming sound. L knew that the fuel on the Cessna had finally found a way to burn. The plane was now a fireball.

"Wh-what was that?" Lucia had heard the noise too. _It was…the plane?!_

"If I had to guess I'd say that your plane finally hit the ground and exploded. I'm sorry M." L heard familiar footfalls and a moment later Wammy came in. "Water please."

Lucia's eyes went to the window. _The plane is gone… _A glass was placed in her hand and she drank from it. The elderly gentleman William packed ice around her elevated ankle. She didn't dare look at her jacket four feet away. "Thank you," she repeated hoping her hosts wouldn't nosebag through her coat.

L still held her up. She should sit upright for three minutes after swallowing a pill. Within fifteen the Vicoden should begin to take effect. "It's alright M, we're here to help."

The young lady was settled into bed and covered up. The Vicoden took effect quickly and in no time Emily Woods dozed off. L and Wammy stepped out into the hall. L shut the door behind him. "Is it alright?" Wammy asked at once. The girl didn't look like an assassin, but that was the point wasn't it?

"I think so. She's a grad student. She and this Johnny person were heading in from the University station." That part L mostly believed. "She is rather cautious though, but in times like these you can't blame a woman for being suspicious especially way out here at this late of a date."

"If she's from the University isn't she leaving rather late?"

"Mmm," L pushed his thumb into his bottom lip. He paused thinking of the way Emily had regarded him. _She was assessing if I was a threat or not. _"I'll check her pockets while she's out. She has something in her coat, probably a cell phone and junk but," L turned back toward the door and his free hand went to the knob.

"What will you have me do?"

L shrugged. "Keep some tea hot and make soup with dinner I guess. It will be a bonus if we can get her to eat something." L went back into the spare bedroom and closed the door behind him. Emily woods snored away on the bed. _Good drugs ne sweetheart? _

He crept over to her coat and went straight for the heavy pocket. His hand wrapped around a familiar shape and L raised a brow. He pulled out a small .22 pistol, clearly a woman's choice in small arms. _Now this is interesting. _L examined the gun; it was fully loaded and ready to go. In the same pocket was another full magazine. _Yes, very interesting. _He looked over at the woman on the bed. _What are you doing with these Emily Woods? _L tucked the gun back in her pocket and stepped over to the bed.

Emily _if that's who you really are_ was deep asleep thanks to the pill she swallowed. L slipped his hands under her warm blankets and frisked her. There was nothing in her pockets or waistband, nothing hidden in her bra either. All he felt was a nice shape and L guiltily pulled his hands back. She was cautious, maybe she kept the gun handy because the station had problems with the local wildlife _or maybe she's here to kill me. _That didn't sit quite right. She was in pain but somewhat lucid when they took her coat and thusly her gun away. Now she lay here zooted on Vicoden, not the moves of someone on a mission to kill.

If she was just a cautious and prepared outdoorsy college student why such a fancy pistol? Her gun was expensive, not something a grad student could easily afford. If she were an assassin, why didn't she kill him when Wammy left them alone? Did she think she couldn't kill them both before the pain immobilized her? _But the Vicoden… ._ No one that had come here to kill him would pass out helplessly in front of them would they?

L stood back contemplating whether or not he should take one of those pillows and smother her in her sleep. His thumb went to his mouth again and he nipped at his fingernail. _If she's innocent its just murder. She did seem as if she wanted to live… _He decided not to smother her, but he was defiantly taking her gun away. When Emily Woods woke up she would have some explaining to do.

9


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Hide

For three days northern Alaska was punished by winter's first severe storm. During that time L had made a few changes in Emily's room. The cedar chest now served as his coffee table. It was pulled up alongside of the bed between the sleeping woman and the settee where L sat having tea with sugar. There was nothing coming in via satellite and watching the mysterious Emily Woods was more interesting then his DVD collection.

Aside from the fact that she was very pretty and slept with her mouth open, L was still fixated on why she had a gun _and a reload _in her pink jacket pocket.By the third afternoon Emily regained coherent consciousness as the storm blew itself out. L was having strawberry cheesecake with his tea when Emily finally came around. "Good afternoon," he said shoving a strawberry in his mouth.

Lucia blinked and turned toward the sound of Richard's voice. "Ri…Richard?"

L swallowed his sugar coated berry. "How are you feeling M?"

"I'm… ugh…" She pushed her elbows into the bed and tried to sit up.

"Please take it easy," L set his fork down on his plate. "You've had a rough go of things. Are you feeling better?"

She was propped up on her elbows. Lucia could smell the yummy cake Richard was eating. "What have you got there?"

"Cheesecake, are you hungry?"

_Hell yeah. _"I think I could eat that."

He had picked off most of the sugar dusted strawberries but the cake was intact. "Let's see." He cut off a piece with the end of his fork and offered it to Emily. "Can you eat it?"

She wasn't sure if he was just uncertain about the solid foods thing or if he was being a weirdo that wanted to see her eat off of his fork. Richard had crazy eyes and held his fork weird. Lucia leaned forward and accepted the bite. "It's really sweet."

"Yeah I like sugar," he watched her chew. "You want some more?"

"Maybe something that isn't so fattening." Lucia relaxed back against her pillows. Her eyes shifted to the left, her jacket was no longer on the chair. _Oh shit. _"My stuff?"

_The gun. _"I hung your coat in the closet." L ate a bite of the cake. It was good. "Are you worried about what happened to your gun Emily Woods?"

Lucia froze up but only for a second. _Shit they found it. _"Kind of. I used it to scare off wildcats and wolves. The smell of garbage attracts animals."

_Not if it's sealed up it doesn't. _He doubted the University student was that silly. "Sou ka," he was thinking in Japanese.

"What?"

_English dummy. _"I see what you mean."

Red flags popped up in Lucia's mind. "You speak a second language Richard?" it sure as hell didn't sound like Eskimo or French.

He popped another sweet bite into his mouth still watching Emily Woods. "I speak several."

_Multi lingual? _"What was that? Sou ka," she quoted.

"It's Japanese. Sorry, I was there recently," he lied with a little smile. "For a year, studying history."

"For a novel?" Lucia was suspicious even though few mafia hit men spoke multiple languages. _The best ones do. _

"Yeah," L thought Emily looked nervous. _I've unnerved her. _"One of my characters," he cut at the cake again.

She watched the spook chew. "I don't think I've heard of you."

"I publish under a pen name; I'd rather not say which. I'm sure you understand." The cheesecake melted in his mouth. L leaned forward examining the girl's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," it was the truth. Most of her body aches were gone. Just her head and her ankle still bothered her. "I'm a little sore."

He went back to it still chewing. "There was a gun in your coat."

_Shit_. "Sorry, I should have mentioned it. Like I said, we've had a problem with wolves at the station."

Almost a convincing lie. L swallowed. "Wolves huh?"

"Yeah," Lucia tried to relax against her pillows. They had found the gun but they hadn't used it on her. "Bears and cats sometimes too. Kinda scary."

It was pretty expensive equipment to scare off wolves. "You bought a gun before coming out here?"

"I'm phobic of dogs," another lie easily told. "My dad gave it to me last year."

_The difference in her pitch again_. L already knew no dad gave her that pistol. "You've been up here before?"

She had used this wilderness as a hideout for nearly two years. "Yeah. Daddy was worried about bears."

_Bears ne? _L doubted it. A double barrel shotgun was far more efficient against big game. "Your father?"

Lucia fell into her preconceived spiel. "Jeff Woods. He works for IBM. Dad's cautious."

"Like you?" L slurped in another sweet strawberry.

"I'm not stupid." Lucia fixed her eyes on Richard. He didn't seem threatening, just weird and curious. He sat on the settee a few feet away in the most curious manor. "Are you… on drugs or something?"

No, Emily wasn't stupid. "No," he replied cutting off another bite of cake. He offered it to the pretty girl. "I'm caffeine addicted."

Her captor smiled crookedly as he held out another bite of the sweet cake. Her empty stomach insisted she eat. "You're pale," Lucia pointed out eating the cake he offered.

"I don't see much sun. I'm more of a night owl." He watched her take the slice and chew it repeatedly before she swallowed. _Twenty times but typical of sharp people. _

"You're on medication? No offense Richard, but you look terrible."

His smile became more genuine. "I've been watching over you for three days M. Forgive me for being disheveled."

_He was… _her fear began to subside. "Thank you Richard."

"It's alright by me. I'm just glad to see you on the mend." L shifted on his feet leaning closer. "You feel okay now?"

Not a-okay but defiantly better. Lucia could move around if she had to. Her rescuer wiggled his toes on the little couch. "I feel much better thank you. I guess it was good you had the Vicoden."

"They were William's," he lied without missing a beat. L was cutting cake again.

"I'm okay right?" she wanted to make sure. Feeling alone wasn't enough.

"You'll be fine. Want some dinner?" he asked putting another fork full in his mouth.

_Real food. _Even if Richard and his friend weren't a threat Lucia need her strength. "I can try."

"That's good."

"Anything on the radio?" she had to ask.

"Still nothing but static. Maybe tomorrow. At least you won't have to be Medi-vaced out."

_Paramedics and cops. Shit. _Lucia looked at the cake. "Do you have a plane here?"

"Yes, but it only has enough fuel to take us to the station come spring. Private travel in this season is suicide as I'm sure you know." More cheesecake melted in his mouth.

_Then I could avoid… _"Still static huh? Must be the storm."

"It's likely I'll get through tomorrow." Quite a hassle considering he'd have to leave his quiet domain the moment interlopers became involved. Paris was next on his agenda.

"Are you in a hurry to get rid of me? Is it because I had a gun?"

L swallowed. "Don't you want to get back to your family?"

Lucia didn't have family; she had deep cover FBI agents. "I'm in no hurry."

_Interesting. _L offered her another bite of cake and she took it. He watched his fork disappear in her mouth. "Your family?"

It was fabulous cheesecake. "I'm alone," she chanced. "They died."

_Alone with Johnny and a gun registered to an FBI agent way out here. _"Your name isn't Emily Woods is it? You're not out here to study anything; so why are you here?"

Dark eyes fixed on hers. _Holy shit how does he know?! _"What?" she gasped.

"It's October fourteenth," L picked at his cake again. "The students are gone by the beginning of September." He speared a strawberry. "Why are you here?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Lucia sat at full attention. The spook had plenty of time to kill her and he hadn't.

"Richard Clark, I told you. Who are you?"

_He's calm, too calm. He's hiding something. _"What are you doing out here?"

L was going to offer her more cake, but she looked pissed. He set his fork down and poked his thumb into his lips. "I told you, I'm writing a book."

"Where's my gun asshole?" Lucia tried to fight the rising panic.

"It's in your coat in the closet," he nipped at his fingernail. "Shall I get it for you? Will you feel safer with it or are you just going to kill me?"

_Kill him…. _"Have you contacted the authorities?"

"No," L replied watching her changeling eyes. "The storm."

So far so good and Lucia leaned forward. "I dunno what your deal is freako," She had strength enough to grab the front of her rescuers shirt so she did. "But don't you fuck with me."

_She grabbed me. _L's face was close to his angry patient. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Don't fuck with me!" Lucia nearly screamed. Her strength was coming back alright. "I aint letting you call the cops!"

_She's a runaway… but from what? _"Oh shit," L tried to act scared. "You're wanted by the police?"

"No I aint wanted by the police!" Richard looked weak. She could take him down with a chair upside his head easy. "Don't be stupid!"

Stupid was out of his range of mode of operation. "Uh… okay."

"You didn't call anybody?" she made sure.

"No," his eyebrow went up as he looked at Emily.

"Look, I'm not a criminal or something I just don't want to be interrogated by the police." Lucia was reluctant to add the rest, but if she killed Richard it would be of no consequence. "I'm trying to hide okay?"

_Most interesting indeed_. "From who?" L did his best to act concerned.

"Bad guys!" Lucia let go of his shirt. "Don't call anyone yet, please."

Something clicked in his mind. _Wait a minute, this girl is… _"Why not? If you're not a criminal then just who are you Miss Emily Woods?"

"Shit," she sighed under her breath. She had no choice but to confide in him. Lucia could kill Richard later if she had to, but for now; "I'm not Emily Woods. My name is Lucia Angelina Maria San Giovanni."

That was a whole lot of name. It also matched the name of the high profile witness that had vanished under the protection of the FBI. "So that Johnny guy was an agent?" L thought aloud.

_He knows?! Oh god crap! _Lucia lunged at Richard. She flung her top half right out of bed to pin his spook ass against the back of the loveseat. "What the fuck do you know motherfucker?!"

It came out like one long word. L brought a hand up and closed it over Emily/Lucia's. "I know I found you." He fixed his eyes on hers. The woman's fight or flight response had clearly been activated. "I'm not going to hurt you. Your coat and gun are hanging in the closet. You can check if you don't believe me."

Lucia did her best to breath normally. Her ankle was hurting pretty bad. "Just what the hell are you saying? You'd let me take you hostage?!"

"I would certainly hope not M," he called her by the familiar name. "I only want to help you."

His sacrificial offer was enough to crack her cast iron façade. "Help…me?"

L saw the tears coming even though Emily/Lucia looked away from him. "Yes, I want to help you. I mean you no harm." L stuck his fork in his mouth and held up his hands.

Richard did indeed look harmless, it just added to her breakdown. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Who are you?" she screamed leaning closer to his face.

"Richard Clark, fiction writer," he stuck to his story. "I'm not dangerous. I don't have a gun." Perhaps he went too far. The little lady leaned over further and proceeded to frisk him _everywhere. _ His eyes got big as she felt up his inner thighs. _Oh my, I could fall in love. _"Miss Woods! I mean San Giovanni, please!"

He didn't have a piece on him. "You're here to write a book?" her hand moved up to his armpits.

"Yes," he giggled at her tickle. "Oh please don't do that!"

Lucia backed off looking at the weird writer guy. "What about the other guy, William."

"He's my… assistant," L broke through his chuckles. _Not too bad. _He looked up into her eyes again. "Lucia is it?"

Old habits were hard to break and she punched Richard in the face. He teetered a little as she proceeded to try to get out of bed. "Sorry buddy, life sucks."

_She's defiantly no grad student. _ L spit out his fork, ignored the pain in his jaw and pounced over the cedar chest. He outweighed Lucia by thirty pounds easy. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down to the bed staring into her eyes. "Cut it out Lucia."

His sudden domination and strength were both startling. "Richard!?"

An abrupt turn of the tables was in order here. "I don't think you're dangerous, but I can't screw around. Tell me what you're really doing way out here or I'll be forced to eliminate you."

Richard's weird buggy eyes hadn't changed at all; still calm and curious. _Did he say eliminate?!_ "Wh… what?!"

"What is your mission?"

Lucia was teetering on the edge of total panic. "I don't _have_ a mission you freak! Let me go!"

L did. No assassin would be this terrified, not even of him. The FBI had no reason to hunt him down and kill him either. His knees sunk into the feather mattress. "Lucia…"

She sagged against her pillow and broke into a fresh round of tears. "I just don't wanna die!"

"I am not going to harm you."

She rolled away from him as she crumbled. "…don't want to die…"

"You're safe here," he reiterated. "M…Lucia? I'm sorry I was forceful with you. Are you alright?"

"No," she sobbed. "I don't want to die and you're a complete crazy!"

"You were freaking me out," L made it sound totally convincing.

Lucia looked back at the non hit man. "You're gonna to call the cops! They can track me that way!"

He swallowed the sweet tasting saliva in his mouth. "Who can track you?"

Feeling as if she had no choice; trusting that he wasn't here to execute her and crying quietly against her pillow, Lucia reluctantly told the spook what she had to; _almost_ everything.

Lucia Angelina Maria San Giovanni was the soul surviving witness to the infamous Gotti murders that had occurred in New York five years ago. Mario "Harry" Gotti forcibly overthrew the very Italian mafia San Giovanni family. The main take down happened at Alicia San Giovanni's wedding. The Gotti crew busted in and gunned down all one hundred and forty six persons at the wedding reception, Lucia included. Luckily she had survived.

Alicia was such a happy bride. Her bridesmaid sister was floating on a cloud that day herself; young Lucia thought love was the greatest thing in the world. She had walked down the isle with her second cousin Tony and was sitting next to him when it happened. Tony and Lucia had just touched glasses of champagne. They were giggling about sneaking off after the first dance with another groomsman to smoke the blunt Antonio had hidden in his suit. Daddy was busy; Lucia was going to have a great time.

Her great time was interrupted by a cou de tete. Daddy's right hand Harry stepped up and took over. Ten of the shooters at the reception Lucia knew personally, they were her daddy's closest friends. Harry picked the most efficient time to get rid of all the old guys in one shot and claimed the position of leader for himself. It was supposed to be a clean sweep.

"I wasn't dead," Lucia drew her knees into her chest. Now that she was talking, she really felt as if she could trust spooky. "The bullet grazed my head but another caught Tony right between the eyes. I got kinda…covered with his mess, ya know. Brains and shit in my hair." Lucia swallowed hard. "I freaked; I fainted. They must have thought I was a goner cuz they left me. Ralph, Lou, Ed, Mac…"

"You testified against them." L remembered a few of the trials; Lucia had looked very different then. _Some of those guys got away but eventually Kira… _He nipped at his thumbnail again.

Lucia stared into Richard's passive eyes. She was unaware she was sitting almost as weird as he was. At least she wasn't poking her face, maybe Richard took drugs after all. "Yes. Some of those guys are in jail. Some aint and some been lookin for me ya get what I'm sayin'."

East coast was creeping into her accent. "The mafia is looking for you."

"I can't trust the cops. They infiltrated the FBI almost two years ago. I can't let the cops come out here and get me. It's too risky. I could be killed."

L had heard something like this too. In a way he was surprised Miss San Giovanni was still alive. "Then we won't call the cops." For a second she stopped stressing and blinked at him. L lifted his upper lip a bit with the pad of his finger. "You can always use the plane crash to fake your death. Your DNA and possessions are on the scene no matter how burnt up they may be."

Her eyebrows twitched into a frown. "Oh yeah? And then what Einstein?"

"Well, then you're free," L shrugged. "You should leave the country. I guess you couldn't under government supervision, but now you can. Canada is close. From there you can go anywhere you want in the world."

_The world? _It took a moment for what Spook was saying to really set in. _Let them all think I'm dead…and run. _"You would…help me yeah?"

She understood his meaning and L nodded. "We aren't going back until May, but we've plenty provisions for three. I can take you as far as Anchorage and give you enough money to go wherever you want."

"Give me money?"

"Don't worry, I'm rich."

Lucia couldn't help it and pulled Richard's hand away from his mouth. Nail biting was a nasty habit; more then one nun had slapped Lucia's hand with a wooden ruler. "Why would you do that? You expect me to do something for your spooky ass while I'm held up here?"

_Spooky? _L blinked at his guest and looked down at their hands. He closed his around hers. "You're still scared of me?"

"I don't trust nobody," Lucia shook her hand away from the weird artist. "If you're a writer how come you got money?"

He rested his hands on his knees. "My parents were loaded." Lucia seemed wary again. "I'm a rich eccentric paranoid recluse weirdo, but I'm not going to hurt you. Contact with people makes me nervous so you need not worry about _that_. I think we can respect the others privacy for a few months and then I'll buy you off. I never saw you, you never saw me. It works for both of us and no one else gets involved."

"Okay…" it sounded like the perfect, all be it unusual, arrangement. Still it seemed one sided though. "What's in it for you? Why would you help me?"

"I believe in justice." L popped his thumb between his teeth again. Lucia frowned at him but argued no more. It was a start.

A few days later Lucia felt well enough to get up and around a little bit. L helped her to the bathroom so she could soak in the tub for a while. He had loaned her some flannel pajamas and gave her a toothbrush. Women were in the bathroom forever, L stood outside the door for almost an hour waiting for her to call out for assistance. To his mild disappointment Lucia had no problems taking care of herself on her own. The smell of botanical shampoos wafted through the cracks in the door and L sniffed the warm air. Somehow women always managed to smell good.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets so he wouldn't be poking at his face when Lucia emerged. She seemed kind of disgusted by his habit. Catholic school and harsh nuns were no doubt behind her distain for nail biting. All mafia princesses attended private school, Lucia San Giovanni was no different. She did her stint at Sisters of the Sacred Heart and graduated with honors. L itched the top of his right foot with the toes on his left. Her schooling wasn't all he had dug up on miss mafia.

Photos of Lucia were few and far between. Most of what L found were old snapshots; Lucia at about fifteen years old in a dull school uniform with a mouth full of metal. At least the braces had paid off, she had a lovely smile. Wammy had made the witty comment that _it's amazing what straight teeth and breasts can do to for a young lady's appearance. _L quietly agreed. Lucia was hell and gone from being the flat, geeky student in the ugly grey blazer; she had grown up to be quite pretty. "Probably another reason she hides out in such remote places," L muttered under his breath. It was hard to hide if you had a drove of horney guys chasing after you all the time.

Lucia was in her second year at Harvard studying to become an entrepreneur like her father when the Gotti Murders took place. Two months shy of her twentieth birthday Lucia's life was forfeit to the FBI. She was taken into the witness protection program and it worked out well for a few years. Eventually the organization was infiltrated by Gotti spies and Lucia San Giovanni disappeared off the face of the earth. Currently no one, not even the agency supposed to be protecting her knew where she was. _Just me and Wammy, we're all she has right now whether she wants us or not. _

After their initial confrontation and Lucia's confession the young woman settled. Once she realized she was in no danger _of course she still checked to make sure her gun was still there, never noticed it was reloaded with blanks though _Lucia fell into the role of grateful guest. She had spent all yesterday evening playing chess with L; Lucia even won a few games without him having to throw the match. Clearly she was an intelligent woman; L wondered just how smart she was. Running with the Federal BI for five years she likely picked up some interesting talents. At least one thing was for certain, Lucia knew how to handle a gun. L was willing to bet she could shoot some pretty tight patterns.

Aside from the fact that Lucia often referred to him as _Spook_ L supposed he liked her well enough. Their meeting seemed to be a case of being at the wrong place at the right time, but nobody here was trying to kill anybody; at least he could relax a little. Lucia still didn't talk too much about herself and only briefly did she mention Johnny the crispy FBI agent that had been her traveling companion and guard up until a week ago. She told L Johnny had been with her for two and a half years, but that was about all she said about him. L didn't even get a believable last name, just Smith. It was alright if Lucia didn't want to talk too much. L respected her privacy and fear _mostly._

L itched his foot with his toes wondering if he should have set up a surveillance camera in Miss San Giovanni's bathroom too. His eyes floated up to the painting of the mountainous landscape that hung above where the settee in this room used to sit. He was thinking about the camera behind it when the door beside him cracked open and steam rolled out. Lucia hobbled out of the cloud dressed in L's pajamas. He offered her his arm for balance right away. "Feeling better?"

Lucia let him take the weight off her right side. She held Richard's arm and together they moved back toward her bed. "Way better."

He tried not to smell her flowery damp hair as he helped her back to bed. "How's your head?"

"It's okay. I was careful not to get any shampoo in my cut." Lucia sat down on her bed and Richard helped her get her right foot back up onto its stack of pillows. "Thanks Richard."

"It's no problem." L went back to his seat on the settee. He didn't want to linger too close to Lucia; it might make her nervous about him again. "I'm glad to see you up and around."

She laughed a little. "Well I didn't go far."

"Yes, but it's a start. I'm sure you'll be back on both feet in no time. It shouldn't take more then another two weeks for your sprain to heal."

Lucia nodded in agreement. "Then maybe I can pull my own weight around here." She felt a little guilty Spook was taking care of her. "You guys have gotta be sick of playing nursemaid by now."

L shrugged his shoulders. "There's not much else to do around here."

"What about your book? Aren't I keeping you from your writing?"

"Not really. It was going slow before you came along. I guess its writers block."

"Sorry to hear that Spook."

He shrugged again. "I'm still making notes. I'm sure I'll get on with the story again eventually."

"Maybe I could read some of it for you, try to help."

_Shit. _His thumb went to his bottom lip again. "Sorry Lucia but that won't do. I never show anyone my work until it's finished. I'm kind of superstitious that way."

_Superstitious or is it you don't have a novel to show me? _Lucia dropped her eyes and tried to sigh away her suspicion. "If you say so. Can you at least talk about your book?"

This wasn't the first time Lucia had questioned him about his writing project. Not talking about it at all seemed too unnatural but L had to mind what he said. "Well," he took in a deep breath and held it for a minute deciding the best way to answer. "I told you I'm kind of a loner right? The truth is I've never even had a girlfriend. I'm at a point in the story where the detective and his lovely assistant get together and make love for the first time and I'm not quite sure how to work it. Porn isn't exactly inspiring, I was hoping for something more romantic for my characters other then wham bam thank you m'am." The right mix of truth and lie brought a blush to Lucia's cheeks.

"Oh," she looked away from him and reached for her glass of orange juice.

_Not so eager to talk about my book now ne Lucia? _L smiled and started dropping sugar cubes into his tea. He couldn't resist teasing just a little. "I don't suppose you have any suggestions?"

"What do ya mean suggestions? Are you implying I'm loose?"

He blinked up at her nervous frown. "Uh…no. I thought you could recommend a chick flick or something. I didn't mean to imply that you were sexually active."

Lucia swatted his thumb away from his mouth. "That aint none of your business Spook."

"Yeah you're right. Sorry." Judging by her reaction Lucia was a celibate girl. The only one who could have been nailing her anyway was crispy Johnny the dead FBI agent and that seemed highly unlikely. The man was twenty years her senior and she didn't speak with that sort of fondness for him. L popped a sugar cube into his mouth and let it dissolve on his tongue.

She swallowed some juice and set her glass down. "I suppose we could watch some movies together. I could tell you what I think is hokey and what seems more real. Will that help?"

"It might. I guess I am lacking a woman's perspective on romance."

_Man is he helpless. No wonder he's got Willy to take care of him. _"I think you're lacking a woman's perspective on a lot of things." Lucia sighed. "You didn't even have a girlfriend in college?"

"I was there to learn not to fuck."

"Spook!" he jumped a little at her outburst. "You don't gotta say it like that!"

His sugar cube almost went down the wrong pipe. L swallowed hard. "Sorry." Lucia rolled her eyes and muttered something in Italian. "I started college at fifteen, the girls weren't interested in me anyway," he tried to sooth picking up his tea cup.

"I suppose not." She looked Richard up and down again. "You're not ugly ya know. Maybe if ya weren't such a spook you could get a date."

L sipped his tea. "What do you mean?"

"Well for starters you sit like a monkey."

"I think better this way."

"Your brains aren't in your ass they're in your head." Spook blinked at her stupefied; Lucia sighed again and kept going. "I bet if you could keep your fingers out of your face, catch a tan _and_ get some sleep…"

She had an interesting way of picking him apart, it sparked his curiosity. "Yes?"

The look on Spook's face was all the proof she needed the guy had never had a lady friend. He looked too eager. Lucia couldn't hold back the laugh. "I bet you'd be really cute."

_Cute? _"You think I'm cute?"

"I don't think ya fell outta the ugly tree."

His stomach felt funny, like there was something inside trying to get out. "You think I'm cute?"

"Sure, in an abandon puppy kind of way."

The thing stopped trying to escape his stomach and fell like a lead ball. "Oh," he couldn't hide his disappointment, L didn't know how. "I'm a dog."

Spook's reaction was just too funny. "No you're not," she gave his shoulder a playful shove. "You just need to take better care of yourself is all."

_What is this miserable feeling? _L tried to smile. "I assure you I'm quite healthy."

"You don't look it. You're too pale Spook. You should eat more red meat."

Italians tried to solve every problem with meatballs. "Maybe, but you're pretty skinny and pale yourself Lucia."

"Not as pale as you and I aint skinny. I'm shapely."

Her curves were hidden under his baggy pajamas but L could still tell she wasn't wearing a bra. _She's getting her naked all over my jammies. _His thumb poked into his bottom lip again. "You've lost weight since you came here."

"Maybe because all you people eat is vegetables. God they're a side dish not a main course ya know."

"Then perhaps when you're feeling better you can show me how to cook something different," L tested. "Only if you want to though, you aren't obligated to or anything."

Lucia thought Spook could use a hearty meal or two. "Yeah okay, but don't get used to it. I aint no house wife."

L's eyebrow twitched _wife?_ "Uh, sure."

She looked at the strange face Spook was making and laughed again. "You're such a weirdo."

He returned her perfect smile. "I know."

12


	3. Chapter 3

Be My Friend

Another two weeks passed without incident. L and Lucia spent most of their time together. She had raided his wardrobe and spent most of her time in his loose fitting jeans and cotton shirts. He thought she looked cute dressed like him, not abandon puppy cute either, so L kept his opinion to himself. He hadn't come this far with Lucia just to have her think him a degenerate pervert now. As it was she was calling him Spook, but at least that was better then creepy letch.

Wammy had rolled a big television into her room and the young people spent hours in front of it. L sat through dozens of romantic comedies and dramas under the pretense of research for his novel. Lucia often added her commentary; mostly things like _how stupid I'd never fall for that line of crap _or _shit like that don't happen in real life. _ L found her hard nosed look at love amusing and somewhat endearing. Most of the time he sat on the settee watching boring movies and eating sweets. That changed when they picked up _Armageddon_ staring Bruce Willis on the satellite.

Lucia invited L to sit up next to her on her bed while they watched the drillers become astronauts. Everything was fine until Harry detonated the nuke at which point Lucia promptly burst into tears. L startled out of his bored daze. "Lucia?"

The young woman hid her weeping in her hands. "M-my dad loved me."

_Her father? Of course she misses him. _This was a real daddy daughter film after all. It got Lucia thinking about her loss. Tentatively L rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he did Lucia."

"Stupid movie, it does it to me every time! Why did I watch it?!" Lucia fought to bring herself under control.

What she did next utterly shocked him. Lucia turned a little and flung her arms around his neck. She hugged him hard burying her teary eyes against his shoulder. L felt the blood rushing to his face and Lucia's ample bosom against his chest. "Uh…" L had watched enough sappy movies over the past couple of weeks to know what to do. Trying hard not to be nervous he wrapped a comforting arm around Lucia and rubbed her back. _Oh my, just as I thought; no bra again today. _"It's okay Lucia."

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "It's just sometimes it really hurts. I miss him. I miss them all."

Her hot breath against his neck sent a shiver down L's spine. _Oh yeah, I could defiantly fall in love. _L put his other arm around Lucia and did his best to give her a reassuring hug. Holding her felt nice. He could smell her strawberry scented shampoo. "I'm sorry Lucia. It's going to be okay, really."

She pulled back and looked up into the insomniacs eyes. "What am I supposed to do Richard? I don't wanna go back to being some kept pet by the Fed's, but there is nobody else. I don't have anybody. I've got nowhere to go."

His heart went out to his scared and lonely companion. "Don't say that. You're free Lucia. You can go anywhere you want."

"Like where?" She pushed away from him and looked back at the television. AJ was handing off Harry's mission patch to the NASA guy. "Everything I owned blew up with the plane. I don't even have my own clothes."

_So the depression is finally kicking in ne? _L had been wondering when Lucia would crack up. Reality was sinking in and unfortunately her reality sucked. It was as she said; Lucia had nothing and nobody. "Lucia, it's okay. You have months to figure out what you want to do. You can wear my clothes until we get back to civilization and then I'll buy you some that fit," he offered.

Lucia sighed and sniffed away the last of her miserable tears. Crying never did any good. "Stop throwing money at me would ya? Ya make me feel like a leech."

"That isn't my intention. I just want to help you."

"Oh yeah?" she turned and looked at him again. She thought she might be embarrassing him; there was actually color in the spooks cheeks. "Why?"

"Because I'm a nice guy," L tried that line first. All it got him was a little frown. "I like you," he chanced taking one of her hands. "You're nice too Lucia and nice people are a rare thing in this world." Her frown disappeared and her bottom lip started to tremble. L squeezed her hand and smiled warmly at Lucia. "You don't have to think about anything right now, give it time. I'm sure you'll figure out what you want to do long before we leave this place behind. I'll do anything that I can to help you. I'm on your side."

"Spook…" Lucia was moved by his kindness and squeezed his hand back. "Thank you."

L's palm started to sweat. He wasn't used to getting this close to a woman especially one who was getting her naked all over his clothes. "It's alright Lucia, everything will work out fine. I promise."

After Lucia settled and found a horror movie to watch, L went down to the kitchen in search of a new snack and to make them some hot tea. He had just filled the teakettle with water and set it on the stove when Wammy came in. "Anything yet?" L asked out of habit shoving his thumb against his lips.

"All is quiet," Wammy had been monitoring the computer while the young master entertained their guest. "How are things going with the young miss?"

"Fine. She did get kind of down earlier though. The reality of her situation hit her kind of hard."

Wammy felt bad for Lucia. The look on the young man's face showed L did as well. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I just wish there was something more I could do to help," L sighed tiredly.

_Good. _"Such as?"

L shrugged his shoulders. "What is there to do way out here? Can't even shop by mail." He plucked a sugar cube out of the dish on the counter. "I suppose when she feels better we can go hiking or skiing if we get a day above freezing."

"Tired of watching movies?" Wammy moved in to take over making the tea.

"I guess we're a little bored with it." L popped the cube in his mouth.

Wammy smiled. "I'm sure a young creative fellow like you can think of something to do."

"We've played every board game in the place. If I have to watch another Ben Affleck movie I think I might hang myself."

"You were the one that told her you needed to research romance."

"Yeah I know."

"Perhaps you were thinking Miss San Giovanni would assist you in a more up close and personal way?" Wammy teased.

He swallowed the sugar and lifted a brow at Wammy. "No, of course not."

His smile stayed. Wammy was familiar with L's habits. After he took leave of the young lady for the evening L watched her on a monitor in the surveillance room until she was asleep. Wammy thought L was just a tad infatuated. The old man couldn't blame him; L was never in the company of pretty girl like this before. Living in seclusion he had no social life to speak of, hadn't for years. "Is there anything I can do for Miss San Giovanni?"

"You can make her a cake and she can watch me eat it."

The elder gent laughed. "What kind?"

"Lucia likes chocolate."

"Chocolate it is."

L went back to Lucia's room with a tray of tea and cookies. Lucia sat fixated watching the television; a guy in a hockey mask was stabbing a half naked girl to death. Lucia's eyes got a little bigger each time the knife came down and then, "That's what ya get for not turning on a light ya stupid bitch!" she shouted at the TV.

"Good movie?" he asked setting his tray on the chest.

"Friday the thirteenth…umm I dunno. One of em."

"Want some cookies?" he asked taking a seat on the settee again to prepare his tea.

Lucia shook her head. "Today is Halloween. I forgot all about it. They're running horror flicks on lots of channels all night."

"I didn't know Roman Catholics celebrated pagan holidays."

She turned to him now that the killing was over and Jason moved on. "Who cares about that crap? Halloween is all about the candy. Should be your favorite holiday Spook."

He smiled a little. "Ya got me there." He dropped sugar cubes into his tea.

"It's about the scare too. Ya know, pee your pants scared," Lucia giggled. "Ever been that scared?"

"I haven't wet the bed since I was four."

Lucia rolled her eyes. "Ya know, for a writer you have a pretty dull imagination. I mean scared. Weren't you afraid of the boogie man or something when you were a kid?"

"No, I was afraid of nuclear weapons."

_Oh brother. _"A nuke isn't going to chase you down the street and knife you."

"What about you? Were you scared of the boogie man?"

"The boogie man didn't scare me, but those damn gremlin did. Remember those green slimy things? Ugh," the memories gave her the shivers. "I checked my room every night for critters for a month after I saw that shit. Uncle Mike got me a Gizmo doll. I threw it in the fireplace when nobody was looking."

"Sounds kind of extreme," L smiled picturing little Lucia sending Gizmo to his death.

"Shut up. I was like seven years old or something. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

She was smiling at him. He wondered if she had ever murdered something other then a stuffed toy. "Eliminating the threat to your safety is a natural instinct."

"You're such a weirdo." Lucia picked up the remote to look at the guide. Perhaps she could flip back and forth between killings. "Ooh! The original!"

His guest changed the channel. The tire commercial provided him no information. "What's on?"

"_A Nightmare on Elm Street_. Now _that_ was scary. A killer that can get you anytime, anywhere you fall asleep. There would be no escape."

_Anytime anywhere… _He couldn't help but think of Kira. L watched Lucia flip her hair back and get comfortable again to watch her movie. _What would you say Lucia San Giovanni if I told you shinigami only eat apples. _"That does sound scary."

"You can sit up here if you wanna Spook. I'll protect you from Freddy." Lucia pat the bed next to her.

L stirred his tea and got up with the cup in his hand. He sipped it down some and got in bed with Lucia. He liked sitting up here with her. He could see the screen better and smell her womanly shampoos and hand lotion. "Are you afraid of Freddy?"

"No way, Nancy kicks ass."

Around midnight Lucia started to droop and a little after one she lay back on her pillows and nodded off. L continued to stare at the TV until her breathing became light snores. Lucia hadn't passed out with him in her room since she got off the Vicoden. He rolled his eyes over at her pressing his thumbnail into his bottom lip. _So, she totally trusts me now. _It was good to know all of his hard work had paid off. It was good to know Lucia was someone safe to have around. If she trusted him she would listen to him; great news considering the young lady would soon be up and around and likely all over the place.

Both the surveillance room and the computer room were locked up, L and Wammy had the only keys. They had locked some of the other rooms at that end of the hall as well. Hopefully Lucia wouldn't be too nosey about the closed up rooms. L planned to tell her several rooms were sealed up to conserve the heat in the lodge. It was a believable story and if she trusted him, no worries. _You'll trust me right Lucia? Sure you will._

She was asleep so it was alright to linger at her side for a little while; L did. Lucia looked peaceful when she slept, content. For an insomniac like L watching her sleep made him want to sleep too. She shifted; sighing sleepily she brought one hand up by her face. There were still bits of pink nail polish on her fingernails. Soon that would ware off too and all Lucia would have to remind herself of another life was the clothes she hardly wore anymore now that she had L's. _She really could vanish off the face of the earth. Emily Woods, dead in a plane crash and her remains eaten by predators. Things like that do happen out here. _

L nipped at his thumbnail. _Even if the bad guys have figured out Lucia is Emily Woods, Emily dies and Lucia San Giovanni is safe. _That would work so long as no one looking for miss mafia never saw her face again. She would have to leave the States and never return. _I could send her to Europe, to England. Maybe even to… _He stopped before he got too far ahead of himself. A long winter still lay ahead. L would have plenty of time to decide if he trusted Lucia as much as she appeared to trust him.

He watched her sleep until haunted house movie came to an end. L was a little sleepy. He got out of bed and covered Lucia up. She rolled away from him and went on snoring. "Goodnight Lucia," he mumbled. L turned off the television and the bedside lamp. Quietly he went out to try to get some sleep himself.

It was as L suspected, two weeks later Lucia was on her feet. It started with trips downstairs for meals and short walks around the lodge. She liked the library; the previous owners had left a collection of dusty novels and travel magazines behind. Lucia liked the game room too. She was delighted that Richard could shoot pool almost as good as she could. Foosball and Pacman ate up a lot of their time as well. Lucia became much livelier once she was up and around again. As promised she did some cooking too. Italian instantly became L's favorite ethnic food. Lucia was surprisingly talented in the kitchen.

November gave way to December and the weather took a turn for the worse. Snow came down with a vengeance piling the heavy white stuff all over everything. One such storm blew over it left them with a blinding white world. Cautious as always L decided to dig out around the generator building, just in case. Lucia was downstairs when he started to bundle up; immediately she insisted he wait for her. She wanted to get out in the fresh air too. L waited for her to get her coat. He gave her some gloves and a hat to put on. They both donned dark sunglasses and stepped out into the big chill.

L grabbed the shovel by the door as Lucia marveled at the snow. "Wow, we got hammered."

His breath preceded him in a little plume of white. Two feet of snow blocked the door to the generator building. The snow crunched beneath his boots as he headed that way. It looked like he would be out here for a while. Hopefully Wammy would have hot chocolate waiting for them when they went back inside.

Spook got busy shoveling while Lucia wandered out to where there should be flowerbed beneath the snow. For a while she stood there taking in the view and listening to the sound of the shovel move snow. It was peaceful out here and the sun was warm. Lucia was lost in thought wondering if she should relocate someplace where they had winter when a new crunching sound came to her ears. She turned her head a little and saw the big brown shape coming around the side of the garage. _Oh my God. _Richard didn't hear the grizzly over his shoveling. The bear looked from Richard to Lucia, Richard was closer and it decided on him. "No! Bear!"

L looked up at Lucia; she was reaching into her pocket. He stopped his shoveling and heard a heavy breathing coming from behind him. L spun around and saw the hungry grizzly bear stalking across the lawn. _Oh shit!_ He dropped the shovel and raised his arms. "No bear!" he repeated Lucia's words. "Stay back!"

Richard started to back away from the bear as Lucia freed her gun from her pocket. "Richard! Get out of there!" she pointed her .22 at the grizzly with both hands and fired a warning shot. The bear turned and looked at her curiously.

His heart plummeted into his stomach. Little did brave Lucia know she was firing _blanks_ at their wild intruder. The bear was closer to him but its eyes were fixed on Lucia. If the animal thought she was the bigger threat it would charge her instead and she would be utterly defenseless. L could get the door to the generator building open; there was a flare gun inside, but if Lucia were attacked she could be dead before he got to the gun. "Lucia! Get back inside!"

The bear looked at Richard again when he yelled to her. She saw its little brown ears lay back flat and the bear squared its body against Richard. Lucia knew enough about bear behavior to understand her buddy Spook was about to become a real ghost. "Godamn bear!" she yelled squeezing the trigger again. With her heart full of fear for her friend Lucia charged forward firing one round after another at the bear.

_She's going to be killed! _His own safety ceased to matter and L broke into a run for Lucia. She was screaming as she shot, confusing and scaring the animal. It was a good thing the bear didn't know quite what to do about his noisy prey. The grizzly was prancing and pawing holding its ground. L reached Lucia and grabbed her around the middle. She was still screaming when he threw her over his shoulder. L ran for the lodge as Lucia emptied her clip of blanks.

Wammy had heard the first shot from the kitchen. He flew to the door unlocking the gun cabinet hearing the young lady scream about a bear. Gun in hand Wammy threw open the door to the lodge. The young people were indeed fleeing a bear, in irritated grizzly. Wammy leveled both barrels at the bear and sent a shot into the snow in front of the animal. It was enough to make gentle Ben turn away and escape behind the garage.

L ran into the foyer still carrying Lucia. She had stopped screaming but she breathed in frightened little gasps. Carefully he set her down on her feet as Wammy closed and bolted the door behind them. "Are you," L was winded; his heart was hammering in his chest. "Lucia, you okay?"

Lucia nodded up at Richard trying to catch her own breath. "Richard!"

He peeled off his glasses and gloves. L threw them on the table and took Lucia's gun. She put up no fight as he took it and set it on the table next to his sunglasses. "That was really stupid."

She removed her shades with a shaky hand. "Are you stupid? That bear was about to charge you! You could have been _killed_ Richard!"

Her face was as white as his. L's brave little savior was shaking all over. He put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Lucia, you…"

"You could have died!" Without Spook, Lucia would be all alone. It was a terrifying thought. _He really could have…_ The horror of it all was too much. Lucia threw herself at Spook and hugged him hard. "You could have," she broke into panic induced tears.

_Lucia… _L wrapped her into his arms and hugged her back. "It's alright Lucia. We're safe now."

"You could have…" Lucia didn't even want to imagine being stuck here alone with Willy until May; he was old and slept a lot. She didn't want to think about Richard becoming bear turds either. "You're my only friend Spook. I can't lose you too!"

His heart was moved by her devotion. "It's okay Lucia; you aren't going to lose me." L looked up at Wammy. The elder gent wore a sorry look on his face. L nodded at Lucia's gun and Wammy acknowledged. L let one arm fall away from Lucia and used the other to steer her away from the door. She went on clinging to his middle. "Come on, let's get you warmed up."

"I was really scared Spook," she sniffled.

"Me too." As he led her further into the warmth of the lodge L wondered again about leaving Lucia in Anchorage. _I'm all she has; can I really just abandon her? _He let out a shaky breath. _I have no choice. _"You really saved me. Thank you Lucia."

Still hugging on the only friend she had in the world Lucia lifted her tear streaked face to Richard. "I guess that makes us even now huh?"

He smiled reassuringly down at his shaken friend. "You bet."

Wammy stood sentinel in the foyer watching L lead the young lady back to the comfort of her room. _She risked her life to save L. _He flipped the safety on the shotgun. Wammy never would have suspected such a valiant display could come from their guest. Her professions of friendship on the other hand… _She's become attached to L, enough to die for him. _L wasn't the only one who watched Lucia, Wammy did too. More then that though, he watched her and L together. They acted like friends, pretty darn good ones. The little lady was always laughing at _Spook_. Lucia made L smile a lot.

_Do they know? _Wammy pondered watching L and Lucia walk up the stairs arm in arm. It was of little consequence right now, May was still months away. Wammy put away the shotgun and tucked Lucia's empty pistol into the cabinet as well. He locked up the cabinet and flicked on the home security system. If brother bear came back he's be in for a little shock. Wammy looked up again, Lucia and then L disappeared into her room shutting the door behind them. Perhaps Wammy would speak to the young master about Miss San Giovanni at a later date; when L realized what he had.

Most nights L Lawliet didn't dream. Even rarer was a nightmare, like the one that gripped four days before Christmas. He twisted in his sleep kicking off his blankets and cooling his sweaty body. In the dream L walked into the dimly lit room unable to stop himself from doing so. Yagami Light sat at a small desk. L could see the stylish silver pen in his hand; it nearly sparkled in the lamp light. Light grinned demonically down at the open notebook on the desk. L's heart leapt into his throat. _Light kun, what are you doing?_

Yagami Light chuckled ignoring L's intrusion. Maybe he didn't even see him. _Now how was that spelled? Oh yes. _He put pen to paper. _L u c …_

_The death note? _L panicked trying to move closer to Light. _Light! What are you doing?!_

Light finished writing the first name. _Angelina…_he scrawled next.

_No! He's writing Lucia's name in the notebook. _L tried again to get closer to Light but for every step closer to the fiend he took it was if he slipped three paces back.

_Maria…_

_Don't do it Light! Please don't! _He reached for Yagami Light in vain. _Not Lucia! No!_

_San…Giovanni. _Light giggled wickedly. _And how will miss mafia die? How about that bear? _Light laughed again as his pen moved across the page. His eyes gleamed with malicious hatred.

_God damn you no! _L kept trying to move forward reaching out for the secret murderer Kira. _No not Lucia! Please Light, not Lucia!_

The young man turned and looked at L. His eyes turned to blood and he smiled revealing a row of razor sharp teeth. _Want to watch?_

L began to fall through the black nothingness of the floor into a pool of light. For a moment he was blinded and then he was outside of the lodge. He looked up and saw Lucia walking out to the middle of the yard. She was wearing a pair of L's pajamas. Her feet were bare. _Lucia! _From around the side of the garage came the grizzly. Lucia turned toward the bear like a sleepwalker. _Lucia! _L screamed again. He tried to run to her but the snow had encased him right up to his knees. _Lucia, run! _

He watched horrified as the bear trotted her way. Lucia moved like a zombie toward the growling animal. _No! _The bear was to her in five quick bounds. It bowled Lucia over. _No! _The grizzly put his head down and sunk his teeth into Lucia's pale throat. _Lucia! _L wailed as the white snow ran red. _No! _

The bear lifted his bloody muzzle and looked at L. It then spoke directly into L's head. _Shinigami eat apples, bears eat little girls that wander out into the wilderness._ The bear licked his chops. _Juicy!_

"No!" L woke with a start falling right out of his bed. He landed on his ass on the floor still clutching a pillow in his left hand. His heart was hammering and L was sweating. He sat still bringing his stressful breathing back under control while the terrible nightmare crumbled and dissipated. _Just a dream, it was only a dream _he reminded himself.

Dream or not, L wanted to see her. He scrambled to his feet and went to his jeans on the back of the chair. He fished his key ring out of the front pocket with a hand that trembled. Key in hand L hurried out of his room and down the hall. He couldn't go busting into Lucia's room at a quarter to five in the morning, but… He unlocked the surveillance room and stepped inside. Immediately his eyes went to the monitor displaying Lucia's room. She lay in the middle of her bed curled up into a little ball. L stepped closer to the monitor staring at her, watching for respiration.

Time seemed to stretch out to infinity and then Lucia brought a hand up and itched her nose. L sighed with relief. _Just a dream, it was just a bad dream. _He felt weak kneed and L collapsed into the office chair in front of the monitors. On TV Lucia snuggled back into her blankets. L sighed again and ran a hand through his damp hair. _She's alright. She…_

_Juicy!_

L's hands became fists. "I'm sorry Lucia, but I'm a hazard to your health. You're better off as far away from me as you can get. I…." paranoia gnawed at his insides. _I have to leave you. _

9


	4. Chapter 4

The happy holidays

"Hey Willy," Lucia looked up from the potato she was peeling to the old man that came into the kitchen. "You got any booze in this place?"

"Richard doesn't drink alcohol."

Lucia snorted a laugh. She already knew that Spook was a square peg. "That's why I'm asking _you_ if _you_ got a stash." Lucia was sure he did. Old guys like Willy always had a bottle stashed somewhere.

Wammy smiled. Lucia was a clever girl. "Feeling the need to get drunk miss?"

She laughed at him. Willy could be pretty funny sometimes. "We can't really celebrate Christmas, Santa doesn't come way out here, but New Years Eve is right around the corner."

"You're in luck Miss San Giovanni; New Years Eve is dry martini night at the old Moose Lodge." She giggled at him and Wammy smiled at her. "There's a box of seasonal decorations in the store room. I'll drag it out for you; maybe you can find Santa in there."

He bowed a little and went out. Lucia giggled again and went back to her potatoes. She wanted to make Spook a nice big dinner, her buddy was writing again! He had spent the past two days tucked away in his room emerging only briefly for meals. She was happy his writers block was gone even if it was a little lonely without him. Maybe when he fell into a comfortable writing routine again he could free up a little time to hang out. Until then Lucia would just do what any nice Italian girl would do for her hard working friend, feed him.

Eventually the smell of meat and garlic brought L out of his room. As he descended the stairs L saw Lucia in the main room. She was on her knees going through a big cardboard box in front of her. There were piles of garland and strings of Christmas lights on the floor behind her. _Lucia…_ Since waking from his nightmare L had been avoiding Lucia. He used writing as an excuse; his friend even seemed excited for him. She encouraged him every night at dinner to keep going for it. As he got closer L realized why she didn't hear him, she was singing. _Ave Maria…in Italian. _He crept up behind her quietly so he could hear more. Her voice was pretty.

Behind her someone stepped on the creaky floorboard. Lucia turned around with a string of fake icecicles in one hand and mistletoe in the other. She was expecting Willy, instead "Richard! Hi!"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets as Lucia got up. "Something smells really good. You cooked again tonight didn't you?"

She flashed him a winning smile. "Steak and taters, you need that brain food."

L smiled a little. It was too hard not to when Lucia looked so happy. He was beginning to suspect she liked having someone to take care of. For once she wasn't the one that needed caring for. L looked at all the junk at her feet. "So what's all this stuff?"

"Light's and crap," she took a quick inventory. "I thought I'd decorate my room for Christmas."

"I don't think the Nazarene's had tinsel two thousand years ago Lucia."

Lucia giggled at the way Spook pointed things out in such a kill joy way. "They didn't have plastic or MTV either." She looked down at the items in her hand. _Mistletoe. _A devious grin spread across her face as she stepped over to Spook. Lucia lifted the mistletoe.

He watched her come his way with a naughty look in her eye. Lucia had something in her hand; L's eyes went to it. Some sort of fake plant; dark green leaves and berries. _Holly…no…its mistletoe_! L's eyes were glued to dusty kiss maker Lucia was raising over their heads. He saw her eyes close as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. Slightly panicked L turned his head at the last second and Lucia's lips met his.

Her lips were the softest, warmest thing he had ever felt in his life. _Holy shit she's kissing me. _Instantly he began to sweat and his heart skipped two or three beats. Lucia pulled away from him slowly opening her eyes to look at him curiously. L opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Merry Christmas to you too Spook," Lucia teased. She turned and set her new finds on the floor with the garland. "I gotta check the oven." She smiled once more at her friend and headed off to the kitchen.

_The fluxuation in her tone of voice and limited eye contact after she kissed me indicates _L swallowed hard. Their accidental kiss on the mouth had made Lucia nervous too. He pulled his right hand from his pocket as Lucia disappeared into the kitchen. L poked at his lips with his thumb. _Nervous or excited? _He hated to admit it but Lucia San Giovanni kick started his heart. _Crap this is bad. _L started to shuffle slowly toward the smell of food. _Probably bad. _The steaks smelled really good; L started to salivate. By the time he walked into the warm room of food _maybe not so bad _was his most recent conclusion.

Christmas Eve L was able to avoid Lucia, but he didn't feel right about leaving her alone on Christmas day. At breakfast that morning he told Lucia he didn't feel like working today and asked if they could hang out. Lucia was thrilled; so was Wammy, but he didn't squeal and hug L like she did. The old man hid a grin behind his napkin. After they ate Wammy insisted on cleaning up. He shooed the young people out and Lucia led L up to her room. L took his usual seat on the settee as Lucia ran around to the desk on the other side of the bed. "I got something for ya Spook."

He watched her take a square envelope from the drawer. Lucia hopped up on the bed and crawled his way. She passed him the envelope with a smile on her face. _Card shaped… _"What's this?"

"Open it and see."

L opened the envelope and removed a Christmas card. On the front were two snowmen, one male one female. The snow people couple were surrounded by cute and harmless woodland creatures. He opened the card, Lucia had written inside. A poem took up most of the inside. L started to read. It was _If_ by Rudyard Kipling; an inspirational ditty encouraging the reader to persevere and do their best. Below the poem she had written a personal message. _You can do anything _then there was a cute little heart and _Lucia. _

She watched him reading, holding the card in that weirdo way of his; pinched between his thumb and middle finger and sort of dangling in front of his face. Lucia couldn't contain her excitement. "Well?"

"It's very nice. Thank you." L set the card near the edge of the chest so it wouldn't get spilled on.

Lucia smiled at Richard. "You've been working really hard lately. I'm proud of you ya know."

"I can do anything ne?" he was only vaguely aware he was returning her smile.

"Sure you can. I bet you'll have that book finished in no time." She settled on her bed still facing him. "I have something else to tell you, good news."

He couldn't imagine what she had to say. L was curious. "What is it Lucia?"

"I've decided. I'm not going to contact the FBI when we get back. Emily Woods and Lucia San Giovanni will die out here. When we get back to the real world, I'm going to try to live a new way."

That was good news; L had been hoping Lucia would come to this conclusion. He brightened, smiling at her again. "You mean it Lucia?"

"Yeah." A little shyly she had to ask, "You'll help me Richard?"

"Yes of course. I'll do whatever I can." L didn't say just how much he could do, that could wait. Lucia extended a hand to him and L took it. She gave his hand a squeeze.

"Thank you Richard and Merry Christmas." Lucia leaned over the chest and kissed his cheek.

His palms started to sweat again. "Merry Christmas Lucia."

L spent Christmas with his Catholic friend. He left Lucia's room around midnight and shuffled off to the surveillance room. Wammy was checking the monitors once more before turning in for the evening. "Everything alright?" L asked closing the door and stepping in.

"All is quiet on this silent night," Wammy turned to L and nodded.

"Lucia has decided to let Emily Woods and Lucia San Giovanni die out here."

"That's wonderful," Wammy expressed getting up out of the chair. "We'll be setting her up with a new identity then?"

L brought his thumb up to his mouth. "We'll have to, but I don't want her to know about it just yet. May is still a long way away."

_Not that long, but hopefully long enough. _"What will the young lady do? Does she have any ideas?"

"Not yet," L nibbled at the skin around his thumbnail. "She's still browsing the travel magazines."

The younger man was holding a white envelope with _Richard_ written across the front in big loopy letters. "Miss San Giovanni wrote you a love letter?" he teased. Wammy already knew about the card. He was there when the young lady found the package in the box of Christmas junk.

"No, it's a Christmas card," L responded looking at Wammy with one eyebrow lifted. "She gave me a poem for Christmas."

"How thoughtful." Wammy moved away from the monitor station so L could have the chair. He was sure L wanted to sit back and watch their guest for a while.

He nodded once in agreement. "Lucia is nice like that."

"Kind hearted, brave, beautiful." Wammy tested, "Maybe we should keep her."

L went to the seat Wammy abandon. "You know we can't do that."

"Actually, I don't see why we couldn't. Lucia has decided to become a ghost."

_Ghost_was how they referred to a person that staged their death to go into hiding. "It's dangerous."

"She would be safer with us then on her own."

He crawled up into the chair looking over at the monitor that displayed Lucia's room. She was writing something on green stationary. "But she'd be a prisoner. The only way for Lucia to be free is for her to completely disappear."

Wammy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You really think it's safer for her to be all alone?"

"There's no reason for Lucia to stay with us. We have no use for her."

_Not we. _"She's a better cook then I am."

That was true, but "I don't need a private chef."

"It would make my life easier," Wammy grumbled disappointed and started for the door.

L turned and looked at Wammy. "Are the routine chores getting to be too much for you?"

It amazed him that someone so smart could be so oblivious. "Not yet, but I'm no spring chicken. I won't be able to serve you forever. Sooner or later you'll have to find yourself another assistant. Miss San Giovanni is your age, she's capable and she likes you. If I'm not mistaken you find her rather companionable as well. The opportunity to make her one of us expires once we fly out of here come spring. Ultimately the decision yours, but if you are as content in Miss San Giovanni's company as she is in yours then you should really give it some thought L. Something tells me the young lady would stay with you given the choice."

He stared at Wammy, analyzing his body language and the look in his eyes. "Why do you think that?"

"She likes you, she trusts you, she even likes taking care of you. Cooking for you actually makes her happy. I think Miss San Giovanni likes being the care giver instead of the one that is being cared for."

"I thought the same thing." _Wammy is aggravated. Does he really hate cooking that much?_

This conversation was going in circles. L was stubborn, crouched and watching Wammy as he chewed on his thumb. "If you come to trust her enough, you should ask her to stay. That's all I'm saying."

L started rationalizing Wammy's interesting conclusion. "Keeping Lucia from discovering who I am for a few months is one thing, but if she stayed with us then eventually she would discover at least one of my identities. If she stayed with us her freedom would be limited and her existence would continue to be rootless. If she stays with us her chances of living a normal life are reduced to zero percent. If it were ever discovered she was connected to me her life could be endangered."

"That's a lot of ifs," Wammy flat eyed L. Everything the younger man had just said was true, but the elder thought he was over analyzing.

_If. _The poem in the card sprung to the forefront of his mind. _You can do anything, heart, Lucia. _L opened his mouth to respond but for a moment he didn't have one. "I think I need some cake."

"Fend for yourself L. I'm going to bed."

L watched Wammy go out and heard the click of the lock behind him. L frowned a little. For a moment he had been unable to think clearly, Lucia's card had taken up his entire mind. He kept seeing the little heart and the big loopy L. he liked the way she wrote a capitol L in cursive, he liked the little heart too. L bit down on the tip of his thumb. He had to stop thinking about silly things like that. He turned the chair and faced the monitor looking in on Lucia.

Lucia lay on her stomach, knees bent, feet in the air. The big pant legs of L's jeans had sagged down to her knees. Her feet tipped back and forth in opposition. Propped up on her elbows she was still writing on the green notepad. His thumb poked at his upper lip as L wondered what Lucia was writing. Maybe at some point he'd have Wammy take a peek at her writings while L kept her busy with a game of billiards. L wasn't particularly suspicious, just a little curious. He itched the top of his right foot with the toes of his left. Lucia finished writing and put the cap back on her Bic looking over her paper.

When Lucia was done reading she rolled over on her back for a minute throwing one arm over her eyes. _She's tired. Time for bed Lucia. _She sat up and reached for the pen and pad. Once she had them Lucia slid out of bed and tucked them away in her nightstand drawer. She shut the lamp dimming the room to television light only. Slowly she made her way to the short dresser as her eyes adjusted to the dark. From a drawer she took out the red flannel pajamas she had confiscated from L. Lucia took them over to the bed with her and tossed them on a pillow. L stilled his toes and bit down on his thumbnail.

She looked at her pajamas as she unfastened the jeans she wore. They pooled at her ankles and Lucia stepped out of them. L's shirt was long enough on her to cover her to her thigh. She pulled the flannel top closer and then pulled his shirt off over her head. Lucia's hair fell down around her hiding all but her butt cheeks from the camera. She picked up the night shirt and slipped it on. The cheeks were mostly concealed again but L caught one lance glimpse as she lifted her arms to pull her hair free. Lucia buttoned her shirt and reached for her pants. Dressed for bed she climbed up under the covers and grabbed the remote.

_Now she'll find something on, set the sleep timer and go to sleep. _Lucia did what L predicted and ten minutes later she was asleep. L pushed his bottom lip around with his thumb watching Lucia slip closer to REM sleep. Lucia never talked about her dreams, L wondered if she was one of those people who rarely remembered them. It was either that or she just didn't want to tell Spook what she was dreaming of. _She doesn't suffer from nightmares._

_Nightmares… _He looked at the envelope he had set on the desk with _Richard_ in girly writing across the front. _Yagami Light, no Kira. It's because people like that exist in this world that I can not, I must not. _ On the screen Lucia rolled over on her side and snuggled against her pillow. The movement drew L's eyes back to her. "Lucia." The auto shut off on the television activated and the monitor went dark. L stared at the screen trying to make her out in the gloom. _It's no good. _

L slid his feet off the chair and collected his Christmas card. He went to the door fishing out his key ring with his free hand. He decided that tomorrow he would go back to avoiding Lucia. There were a few developing cases he wanted to look into; it was better to have his mind on work then on Lucia San Giovanni regardless of what old Wammy thought. _I have absolutely no use for her. I don't need Lucia. _L went out and locked the door behind him. _She's better off without me too. _

Spook went back to work cranking out his novel. Over the next few days Lucia did a lot of cooking and baking to stave off her boredom. On the third day she started bugging Richard to take the night off on New Years Eve and watch Dick Clark with her. It sounded harmless enough and L didn't want to completely shove her away, it could make her suspicious, so finally he agreed. When New Years Eve arrived L stalled as long as he could before heading to Lucia's room. It was a little after nine and Lucia was on her second martini. She had the network special on loud; a girl band was performing a top forty song.

Spook coming in got her attention. "Hey, ya made it!"

She was all smiles and L smiled back at her. "Sorry I was caught up."

"No no. It's okay, I'm glad it's going well." She pat the bed next to her and Richard shuffled over. "Ya know, Willy makes an outstanding martini."

L got comfortable beside Lucia on her big bed. "You don't say."

"Wanna try it," she offered him her glass.

He shook his head. "No thanks. I can't touch the stuff."

"No tolerance for booze?" she teased and sipped the drink herself.

"I become obnoxious and predisposed to rude and violent acts when I drink," he lied hoping to scare her a little bit. _I'm a jerk Lucia, realize that and stay away from me._

Lucia lifted her eyebrows at her friend. _Spook? No way. _"Seriously?"

She sounded interested not frightened. _Crap. _"Yes." He would just have to make it worse. "I even hit my own mother."

Instinct took over and Lucia smacked Spook in the back of the head. "Whatsamadder with you? I hope you got some treatment for your problem asshole."

_She hit me. Maybe I went overboard. _L blinked at Lucia. "I did. I'm a recovering alcoholic so I don't touch the stuff."

"Does it bother you to see me drinkin this?"

"No," he didn't want another swat.

"Good, ya dink," she added for good measure and sipped her drink. Lucia looked back at the TV. "I hope your mama whopped your ass."

_She defiantly doesn't approve of the hitting of women or the disrespecting of parental figures. _"She had me thrown in jail."

Lucia looked at Spook sidelong. _What? _"You've been to jail?"

_Good, she doesn't like that either. _"Just until a spot opened up at the rehab."

"Damn," Lucia could hardly believe it. "I didn't know you were so fucked up Spook."

"I was on drugs too," he added to the horror story. "I was a crack head."

Her mouth fell open and she stared at him. "That's why you're so freaky; your fuckin fried."

"Uh, yeah." Again she sounded more interested then offended.

"You a pill junkie?" She had asked him repeatedly if Spook was on something. Maybe now that he had confessed his alcoholism and crack _Spook on crack?! You gotta be kiddin me _addiction he might admit other things. "Was them Vickies you had really Willy's?"

_She means the Vicoden. _"They were his. He's old, a walking pharmacy. I abstain from all the drugs I can."

"You freekin better. If I catch you off the wagon and I'll put my foot up your ass. My aunt Rosie was a drunk. She ended up at Betty Ford."

L was trying to decide how to respond but he didn't have to. Lucia turned back to the television and the subject sort of dropped. He rested his hands on his knees to keep them away from his face. _If I tell her anything else is wrong with me right now she might become suspicious and wonder why the sudden confessions. It's enough for one night. _His eyes shifted from Lucia to the screen. "Dick Clark looks old."

"He's gotta be like a hundred."

"Pretty close," L agreed.

Lucia chuckled and peeked at Richard. _Wow, so he's spun out like this cuz of booze and drugs. I never woulda pegged Spook as a crack head, not in a million years. Acid maybe, but rock? _"Did ya make a resolution for the new year Spook?"

"No, I don't bother. I can't ever keep one anyway." L looked at Lucia; she was studying him with a little smile on her face. "What about you Lucia?"

"Eh, the usual. I wanna look hot in a bikini this summer."

L thought she had no problem there. Lucia had a beautiful body. "I'm sure you already do."

She giggled at her friend. "Ya hittin on me Spook?"

_Crap I shouldn't have said that. _"No, just stating the obvious."

"Obvious?" Lucia sipped her drink and looked back at the TV. "You've got a lotta hope."

_I've seen you. _L swallowed hard and looked over at the door. "I think I'll get a snack. Want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

He got up and started out. "I'll be right back."

Lucia waited for the door to close behind Richard and then she took a big gulp of her drink. _Damn, Spook is really fucked up for real. _She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. _Poor guy, no wonder he's got Willy takin care of him. _It was hard to picture her pale friend as a violent crack head that beat up his own mother, but often the truth was stranger then fiction.

_His mom… _Lucia's brows knitted together. _Wait a minute, his parents are dead so…he was either really young when he went through all that shit, I mean that is possible; kids fuck up even I smoked pot _Or there was the alternative; Spook was lieing to her. _Lieing about what though and why? _Lucia sipped her drink again. _Is he testing me or something? Trying to see if I'd still be his friend if he had a dark past? _He was a paranoid guy.

She sighed as the camera panned Times Square. It was completely packed with revelers. Lucia found herself wishing she was there. "New York, I'll never see you again." She couldn't go home again but she could be supportive of her eccentric friend. Whatever Richard had going on in his mind Lucia would work it out of him eventually. _Don't worry Spook, you can trust me. I'm your friend. _

Lucia tried not to get too drunk in front of poor alcoholic Spook, but Willy just kept the _best_ martinis she had ever had coming. Richard was wiring himself up on sugar while she got nice and tipsy. By eleven thirty she was buzzing and he was twitching. Soon after Willy brought up a fresh pitcher of martini for the happy miss and excused himself for the evening, but not before Lucia gave the old timer a big hug and a kiss on the cheek bidding him happy new year. The old man went out smiling.

She hopped back up to her spot on the bed and picked up her glass on the nightstand. L eyed the container of pre shaken drink Wammy had left for Lucia. _Didn't he realize she's already becoming intoxicated? She has to be at least tipsy by now. _His eyes went back to Lucia. She was watching TV with a dreamy look on her face. _Yes, the alcohol is defiantly affecting her. _L sipped his coke again and went back to watching the special. It was nearly midnight. "Almost New Year," he made casual conversation to access her impairment.

"Just wait till that ball drops. It's like the whole city goes crazy." Lucia giggled. "Everybody starts hugging and kissing and cheering. It's great!"

_Kissing? _The hand not holding his cold drink instantly became clammy. _Of course, Americans always suck each others faces off at the stroke of twelve and then they sing Auld Lang Syne. I forgot! _ Lucia seemed more interested in Times Square then L right now, maybe she wasn't a kisser. _But if she is… _L guzzled more sweet cola. _I'll look like a real idiot if she is a kisser and I don't kiss her but_ L reached for a cookie. _If Lucia is a New Years kisser then I should kiss her or it will look odd. We've been friendly long enough for something like a New Years kiss; she did get me under the mistletoe. _L shoved the entire cookie into his mouth and chewed. _So the question becomes not if I will kiss Lucia but how to kiss her._

Lucia slid off the edge of the bed and set her drink on the nightstand. She walked around the bed, "Gotta go now. Don't wanna miss the ball drop," and went into the bathroom.

His eyes shifted from the TV to the closed door. _Less then five minutes left, I need to figure this out quick, before she comes out of the bathroom. _L swallowed the peanut butter mash in his mouth and washed it down with more soda. _I can't be too cold, but I can't be too friendly. If I slip her the tongue she might hit me again and she'd probably trust me less, but maybe if she thinks I'm a sleaze that would take advantage of a drunk woman she'll distance herself from me. _Another sip. _Or she might like it._

L was still sweating through his dilemma when Lucia came back into the bedroom. He finished his coke as she came over and got comfortable again. Hesitantly he set the can on the chest and rested his hands on his knees. The timer in the corner of the screen hit sixty seconds, at forty five L felt the first bead of sweat roll down his back _Thirty, twenty shit what should I do? Ten nine eight…_

The ball was coming down; Lucia had been waiting for this all night. She started chanting along with her fellow New Yorkers. "Five! Four! Three Two! One! Happy New Year!" Times Square erupted in celebration. Lucia laughed and turned to Spook. She threw her arms around his neck. "Happy New year Spook!"

Her balance was off and her hug almost knocked them over. L reacted quick getting his hands around her waist to steady her and then _this is it _Lucia closed her eyes and leaned in. She was a kisser after all; L had no choice. He summoned some courage and pressed his lips to Lucia's. _So soft. _Her lips were _much_ more pliable then they had been beneath the mistletoe. Maybe because she was tipsy and her muscles were relaxed or maybe it was because she was giving L a _real_ kiss. _Oh boy…._

Planning, logic and reason flew right out of L's head. There was only soft warm sweet smelling _incredibly sexy _Lucia in his thoughts and in his arms. Her fingernails tickled at the back of his neck and L's composure did more then shatter; it exploded. He shifted pulling Lucia up against him. _No bra! _He kissed her tentatively, cautiously at first, but Lucia didn't resist him; in fact she kissed him back. _Lucia…_he parted her lips with his own and tasted the martini on her tongue.

_Holy crap, Spook. _It had been a hell of a long time since Lucia San Giovanni had been kissed the way her friend was kissing her now. It was exciting, she missed this kind of attention more then she thought she had. Her buddy Richard wasn't the only lonely fool to succumb to more primal instincts. Lucia crawled up into Richard's lap as his hands slid under the back of her shirt.

_This is…_Lucia's skin was smooth and warm. Unlike him she wasn't sweaty at all. _Incredible. _He wondered what the rest of her felt like, he wanted to touch her and find out for himself. _Stop, I have to stop…_Her kisses were sweeter then cake and far more enticing. _Must stop…don't wanna…gotta! _L forced himself to break their kiss. He was willing his hands to get the hell off of her when Lucia went after his neck. She kissed and nibbled her way up to his ear and L almost lost his damn mind. _Stop this you idiot!_

L freed his hands from Lucia's shirt, he used then to take her by the shoulders and push her back. "Stop it Lucia," he pant.

Lucia looked at Richard with glassy eyes. "Spook?"

"We can't do this Lucia." He hated to be harsh with her, but he had to be. "I don't love you, not even a little."

_Oww. _Richard's cold words were like ice around her heart. "Who said anything about love?" her defenses flew up and she jerked away from Richard. "Maybe I just wanted a fuck."

He could tell by the look in her eyes _I've hurt her feelings. _"Lucia," he tried but she cut him off with a hand in his face.

She couldn't look at him anymore. "Ya know Spook, maybe you should just get the hell out."

It felt like there was a tremendously heavy weight sitting on his chest. Lucia got up and went to refresh her drink. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"You're still here?" she snapped. Lucia set her glass down next to the pitcher on the desk.

"Lucia?"

Lucia turned and frowned at Richard. "Just get out. Leave me the fuck alone."

L took in a deep breath; it made his chest hurt more. "Fine," he sighed climbing off the bed. "Goodnight Lucia."

"Yeah, fuck you too buddy," she growled pouring herself another drink.

He went to the door and took hold of the knob. He looked back at Lucia once more; she wasn't going to acknowledge him again. L would much rather be kissing her then fighting with her, the kissing felt way better._ I'm sorry Lucia but its better this way. _ L went out and let the door swing shut behind him. He started down the hall toward the surveillance room, Wammy emerged from there and L blinked at him. _Shit, he saw that?_

Wammy simply looked at L disapprovingly and shook his head. The disappointed gentleman turned away and went into his own bedroom. L had totally blown it with Miss San Giovanni; on top of that he was mean to her. _Not even a little bit? L, you liar. _Wammy closed his door and locked it from the inside.

_What the hell is he mad about? Does he think I'm an ass for kissing Lucia? _Somehow L didn't think that was what had brought the stern look to the seniors face. _It's what I said to her. _L put his key in and let himself into the surveillance room. He locked the door and shuffled to the chair with his eyes cast down. He almost didn't want to look at Lucia, but he did. L settled into the chair staring at the monitor that showed him Lucia's room 24-7. She sat on the edge of her bed staring down into the drink in her hand. Lucia looked miserable. A moment later she brought up a hand and wiped her cheek. _She's crying._

L felt like an even bigger bastard. The 'shouldn't have's invaded his mind as his stomach tightened into a sour little ball. _I shouldn't have kissed her. I shouldn't have let it get so out of control. I shouldn't have been so cold. I… _He stuck the tip of his thumb between his teeth. "I lied to you Lucia," he quietly confessed to her shrunken image. "I had too." She wiped her cheeks and sipped her drink. L felt a little like crying himself. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I had no choice. You're better off without me. It was the right thing to do."

12


	5. Chapter 5

The New Year

The first week of the New Year was cold outside and in. L spent most of his time reviewing cases and away from Lucia. She still did a lot of cooking, but she took her meals to her room to avoid spending any kind of time with L at all. He was beginning to think she was going to stay mad at him forever. Wammy's attitude wasn't much better then Lucia's. He was cool and detached; all business and no witty commentary. It all just made L feel even worse about the way he had treated his lady friend. Finally, on January ninth over plates of delicious lasagna L couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright Wammy," L set his fork down and looked at the elder. "What do I do to fix it?"

Wammy swallowed what was in his mouth and looked across the table at L. "Fix it?"

"How do I get Lucia to stop being mad at me?"

"I suppose you could start with apologizing for being so cruel."

L cringed away from Wammy's hard stare. "I only said what I thought would be most effective."

"As opposed to what you really feel? I'm old, but I'm not stupid nor am I blind. You kissed Miss San Giovanni L and then not two seconds later you broke her heart."

_Broke her heart. _L stared guiltily down at his lasagna. "You're exaggerating don't you think?"

"A woman's heart is delicate, their feelings are more sensitive. You're all she really has in this world L; to go and tell her you don't love her in the slightest is cruel. Friends do love each other you know."

"So I'm an asshole," L was getting frustrated. "I know that. I was mean and I lied and I feel like a crumb."

"You need to tell her that, not me."

"I can't tell her anything if she won't speak to me."

Wammy cut up the rest of his lasagna with the side of his fork. "Speaking to you and listening to you are two different things. Talk to her L, even if she doesn't answer you she'll hear you."

He picked up his glass of coke. "What do I say to her?" he chugged some of the sweet drink for inspiration.

"Whatever you say, it must come from the heart."

L swallowed hard. _And just what am I supposed to do if I'm afraid of what's in my heart? _He sighed and polished off his soda. Wammy was right about one thing. "I'll apologize to Lucia after dinner, at least I'll try."

"There's a good lad." Wammy forked some lasagna in his mouth. He would hate to lose such a divine cook.

Keeping true to his word L marched up the stairs right after he finished his meal. He stood outside of Lucia's door for a minute listening through the wood. She had the television on with the volume up, a musical program. L could hear a piano and an excited crowd. _Suck it up. _L lifted a hand and knocked on the door. "Lucia? It's Richard. May I come in?" he waited quietly for a response, none came. "Please?"

Lucia sat up in bed and looked at the door. Maybe they had gone long enough without talking. "Fine come in." The door creaked open and Spook poked his head in. He looked even more like an abandon puppy then usual, his sad eyes spoke volumes. _Oh jeez. _

Cautiously he stepped in and closed the door behind him. His eyes swept the room once taking in the details. Lucia hadn't eaten more then a couple bites of her lasagna, her glass of milk was still a third full, an Elton John concert played on TV. Lucia's hair looked like it hadn't seen a brush today, she had bed hair. It was only seven thirty but she was already in her pajamas _she changed after I went downstairs. _She sat on her unmade bed surrounded by pillows. _Oh no, I've sent her into a fit of depression! _"Uh Lucia, can I talk to you?"

"What do you want Richard?" she looked back at the television.

_Shit, Richard not Spook. _"I don't want anything." He came in and went to his spot on the settee. At least she hadn't moved it _yet. _"Just thought I'd see how you were doing. You've been pretty reclusive lately."

"You're one to talk."

_No eye contact, that's not a good sign. _"My work keeps me away from you." The irony of it wasn't lost on L. He looked down at his hands on his knees feeling the truth too clearly for a moment.

From the corner of her eye she saw Spook look even more pathetic. "You want something Richard? I'm tryin to watch a show here."

He rolled his eyes back up to Lucia. She still wasn't looking at him. The slight waver in her tone suggested she was feeling emotional. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"What the hell do you care?!" she snapped at him viciously.

"I care Lucia."

She frowned. Lucia had broken the promise she made to herself not to let Richard Clark get under her skin. "I'm doing just fine Richard, you're fed aren't you? Now piss off or shut up. I'm watchin a show!" she snatched up the remote and tapped the volume up button with her thumb.

_What do I do? _Piano blared from the television. His eyes shifted from Lucia's scowl to the screen. _She really likes Elton John ne? I know this song. I could…_L twitched at the thought of making a total fool of himself. Either that or Lucia would pummel him into a bloody grease spot on the carpet. _It has to come from the heart, my heart. _If he was going to do it he had better get to it. Elton was already kicking moss off the roof. L cleared his throat and looked at Lucia.

Above Elton Spook started to sing. Lucia cut her eyes over to him, he was staring right at her _…he's singing to me!_

"So excuse me forgetting but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or their blue." L leaned over, Lucia was gaping at him. "Anyway the thing is what I really mean," he stepped off the settee and over onto Lucia's bed. "Your's are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."

_He's_ _crazy, he's a big dumb goofy…._ Spook was no Elton John but _Look at him, he's smiling. _

Making a fool of himself was kind of fun. He certainly had Lucia's attention. She wasn't frowning at him either. L finished strong taking Lucia's hands between his own as she fought to keep the smile off her face. "I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world."

In New York the crowd went crazy for Sir Elton; at the old Moose Lodge in the middle of nowhere Alaska Lucia Angelina Maria San Giovanni cracked a smile. "Spook" she slipped her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Lucia," L hugged his friend back. It was an extra nice hug, she wasn't wearing a bra. "I'm sorry I said that to you Lucia, that isn't true at all. You're my friend; of course you have a place in my heart."

"It was my fault too Spook. I acted like a little hooker."

He snickered at that. "Don't be so hard on yourself Lucia. You were drunk I was just stupid."

She pulled away from him a little so she could look into those sad puppy dog eyes. "Can you forgive me Spook?"

"Absolutely Lucia, can you forgive me?"

"Yeah. Friends?"

It was so good to see her smile. "Friends."

L sat with Lucia until around midnight; chatting, watching the tele and spending a little quality time together. He went down the hall to watch Lucia fall asleep on the monitor. He felt lighter then he had in days, L's smile had returned. _Lucia must have had it in her pocket. _He locked the door to the surveillance room chuckling to himself at the silly thought. L got comfortable on the chair as Lucia got comfortable in her bed. She yawned; he stuck his thumb between his teeth. "You're all done Lucia, set the sleep timer. It's time to give in to your dreams."

On the other side of the door Wammy smiled. L had spent the evening with Miss San Giovanni. Peace and laughter had returned to the lodge, to their lives. _Now, if he can just figure out the rest before May… _The old man shook his head and went to check the computer once more before bed.

"L," Wammy shook him by a shoulder. "Wake up."

L forced his eyes open. The glowing red numbers on his alarm clock told him it was twelve minutes after three. _Shit, I was sleeping pretty good. _L had got almost an hour. "What is it Wammy?"

"It's a case. Child kidnapping, Chicago. The situation is most urgent."

He sat up and put his feet on the floor. "I'm coming."

Spook was a no show for breakfast. Willy informed Richard had been writing since the crack of dawn, he was inspired and didn't want to stop. He promised the young woman he would take Richard a tray later; the writer was too full of sweets for breakfast anyway. Lucia was a little disappointed she didn't get to see her friend now that they had patched things up but she tried to understand Spook had to write when the mood took him. Willy was pretty good company, always complementary.

No Spook for lunch, no Spook for dinner, he didn't show himself all day and on into the night. It was almost midnight before he knocked on her door. Lucia was tired but she bade him to come in anyway. "Hey Spook how it is going."

"Pretty good," it was the truth. His investigation was moving along pretty quickly. It had to be that way, he didn't want little Tracy Stubing to end up a statistic. "Sorry I haven't been around today. I'm really making a lot of progress." He crawled up on the settee and rested his hands on his knees.  
"It's okay Spook I'm happy for ya." Lucia rubbed a tired eye with the heel of her hand.

_She's sleepy. _"I shouldn't have bothered you so late."

"Don't worry about it."

"I just wanted to check in, say goodnight."

Lucia smiled at her friend. "I'm glad you dropped by."

"How was your day Lucia?"

"I made brownies."

"William brought me some, they were delicious."

"I would have brought them to you." Smiling he shook his head at her. "I know, I know. Keep out of your theatre right?"

_No other choice._ "Until it's finished."

She was dieing to know what Spook's office was like; he wouldn't even tell her which room was his office. Lucia had narrowed it down to two at the end of the hall; locked rooms that always had a dim light _like from a computer _escaping a crack or two in the door. "Don't worry, I wont go busting in on you." _I'll just wait till ya aint in there and you're busy… _She smiled at Spook.

"Once I get through this part I should have some free time again. We'll play some Foosball."

"Sounds like a plan."

Three days later Tracy Stubing was reunited with her parents at seven thirty pm Chicago time. L was finished with the case and it was still afternoon in Alaska. His mood was good and with work out of the way, L wanted to spend some time with Lucia. She had to be bored and lonely without him by now. Maybe she even missed her buddy Spook enough to give him a great big braless hug. A silly grin spread across his face. _Maybe._

Lucia was in the kitchen stirring up a big bowl of vanilla scented batter. The right corner of her shirt was tied in a knot; she did that sometimes to keep the loose thing under control. L's jeans were too big for her. She folded them down at the waist to make them smaller. With her shirt tied up and her jeans hanging down L had a nice view of Lucia's lower midriff. He smiled at her. "What are you making Lucia?"

She turned toward the sound of Spook's voice. "Cake. You hungry?"

"I'm done for the day. I thought I'd see what you were doing."

"Making your goodies, what else." Lucia laughed and set the bowl on the counter. "I won't be long, cake's about to go in the oven then I need to clean up." She looked her friend up and down. There were chocolate stains on his shirt and Spook looked kind of greasy. Lucia wrinkled her nose at him. "Looks like you need to clean up too."

L looked down at himself. "Oops, looks like it."

Lucia turned and stuck her hand in the bowl of dusting flour. "Go make yourself beautiful then we'll hang out."

"Alright." He followed orders and shuffled out of the kitchen. Once out of Lucia's line of site he sniffed at his armpit. He defiantly needed a quick shower. _I can be beautiful in ten minutes. Hurry up Lucia._

Lucia got the cake in the oven and loaded up the dishwasher. She wiped flour off the counter and washed it off her hands. With the kitchen in order and the timer set Lucia went to find Spook. She tried her room first thinking he might have got there ahead of her but the door was closed and he wasn't in his spot on the settee. She started toward the guys rooms down the hall.

A nice hot shower really hit the spot. L felt great when he stepped out and dried off. He went to the clothes he laid out on his bed tossing his towel on top of a pile of dirty clothes. _Guess I need some laundry done. _L made it as far as pulling up his boxers before there was a knock at his door. He picked up his jeans. "Yeah, I'm coming."

What she heard was _yeah come in. _Lucia opened the door to Richard's room and walked in on him getting dressed. He turned and looked at her wide eyed with his jeans in his hand. _Whoa, Spook is built?! _She had never seen him shirtless before. Lucia had no idea he was hiding muscle under there. "Wow, do you work out?"  
"Lucia?!" he was more then a little embarrassed. He brought his arms up and covered himself like a girl. "Do you mind?"

She snorted a laugh at his display. "You said come in dummy."

"No, I said I'm coming. I still have to get dressed."

"Then get dressed. I've got time to whoop ya in Foose before the cake is done."

Lucia didn't seem bothered by his near nakedness, it was quite the opposite. Her smile was a little devious. _She's…checking me out. _ It was only fair for Lucia to get a peek at him after all he had seen of her. L hurried to get into his jeans and grabbed his shirt off the bed. "You think you can beat me ne?"

Spook pulled his shirt on over his head and faced her. _Not to bad, for a spook. _Lucia chuckled at him. "Only one way to find out."

Over the next few weeks L spent his evenings and often his afternoons with Lucia. They spent some of their time challenging each other at games, but even more of it up in her room talking the hours away. They had come back to a comfortable place; good friends that enjoyed each others company. By the end of the month the unpleasant events of New Years Eve were forgotten. Even Wammy was satisfied that L had properly made amends to his friend. It was a time of contentment for the old man; he hardly ever had to cook.

February came in on a gale. For three days an nights the fierce wind blew the falling snow into high white drifts. Satellite reception was fuzzy and often cut in and out. Bad for MTV watching Lucia, but worse for L who was already looking into a case he thought he would be contacted to help with. A murderer was picking off entrepreneurs in Dallas; the police were chasing their tails. Already six wealthy men had been killed in nearly the exact same fashion; they had all been shot in the head in their offices, all except Terry Bales. His body was found in the alley behind one of his nightclubs with three bullets in his chest. L had to abandon his work for a while; the door to the generator building had a three foot snow drift in front of it.

Lucia was worried about Spook going out into the big chill, but Willy had his back and the shotgun. Lucia watched the bundled duo trek over to the snowdrift that needed relocating. Willy stayed alert, watching for bears. Spook started digging _he'll be there a while. Fifteen minutes minimum. _Lucia backed away from the window. _That gives me ten. _She turned and went upstairs to her room. Lucia had paperclips in her desk. It was time to take a quick peek at Spook's office.

Lucia picked door number two. She used the bent paperclips to force the lock and the door to Spook's office creaked open. She pushed the door open all the way and looked in. All of the heavy red drapes were closed, there wasn't a bed in this room; no desk either. A laptop sat in the middle of the floor. In front of it was a pillow to sit on. There was a tray with cookie crumbs and a tea cup with a cold sip left. _Weird. _Lucia tiptoed in and over to the computer. She sat down on the pillow and pushed her finger against the mouse pad.

An array of open documents blanketed the screen. "Ooh, a lotta stuff." She started to read Spook's notes and character profiles. It read like a true crime novel. Seven minutes later she was sure her buddy's book would work out just fine. It would probably be a real good read. Lucia put Richard's computer back the way it was and went out. She used the paperclips to lock his room up again and then went to her room to stash them. They had served her well, next time she'd use them on the other mystery room.

She hid the bent clips between her mattress and box spring; she didn't want Spook finding such odd tools. Lucia straightened up her bed and went back downstairs to wait for Spook to come in from the cold.

Lucia had hot chocolate and tea ready when the guys came back inside. After just one cup Spook went back to work on his story. Again he was a recluse for days. Lucia kept busy cooking, working out to aerobics shows that came in on the satellite, reading and watching TV. By the fourth day without Spook, Lucia was beyond bored.

She went down to the kitchen early to line things up for dinner. Lucia was pleasantly surprised to find Spook standing at the fridge chugging a can of soda. "Hey," she greeted.

He swallowed turning to Lucia. "I'm done for the day." He smiled a little. The Dallas police had the suspect in custody. Guy Malone was being interrogated right now. It was going quite well.

"I was just about to start dinner."

"Can I watch?"

Lucia giggled and headed for the pantry. "Don't offer to help or anything Spook."

L smiled and set his can on the counter. "I'd probably just get in your way."

She unlocked the pantry and opened the door. "How's the story coming?"

"Good. The detective caught another killer."

_I bet it was…_Lucia grabbed a five pound bag of potatoes thinking about Richard's story. She stepped out of the pantry grinning. "And his lovely assistant?"

He watched her come to the counter and set the bag down. Lucia's hands moved to tie the corner of her shirt into a knot. "She's doing just fine."

"Think you'll get a break soon?"

"Do you miss me Lucia?"

She laughed at him. "Maybe I'm a little bored."

"Sorry. Sometimes I get hung up on something and it takes hours to work through."

"Maybe you're over thinking things." It was obvious to her the Tick Tock Club murder was the key to the killer. _The girls lied and the cop that questioned them was on the take anyway. _

"Every detail is important. When a killer breaks his pattern many clues are left behind. The change in method is a clue in and of itself."

"He chased that guy into the alley and at least one of the girls saw his face," she thought aloud reaching for a drawer handle.

_How the hell…Oh shit. _L grabbed her hand before she could open the knife drawer. He stepped into her as her eyes got wide with surprise. "How do you know that?"

Lucia blinked at her friend. _Shit, I think he's mad. _"Spook look, I know you're kind of weird about other people seeing your stuff, but you work so hard all the time."

_She's been on my computer, she broke into that room. _ "You were on my computer Lucia?" L started pushing her backward, Lucia matched him step for step.

"I just wanted to see. I wanted to help you if I could. You work so hard Spook," there was a scary look in his eyes. His behavior seemed aggressive, most unlike him. _Could he be…? _ "I'm sorry, please don't be mad."

His movements were quick and fluid. L spun Lucia around bringing her arm up behind her back. She cried out startled and L shoved her forward into the pantry. She put her arms out to keep from smashing into the shelves of canned goods; it was the last thing he saw before he slammed the door and bolted the lock. L hurried from the kitchen.

Lucia heard the click behind her; she was locked in the darkness. She turned to the door feeling for the pull string on the light in here. "Richard?!" Lucia turned on the light with one hand and reached for the door handle with the other. She wiggled it. _He really locked me in. _She never would have guessed Spook would go so crazy over her little peek. "Hey, Spook," Lucia banged on her side of the door. She listened but heard nothing. "Richard this isn't funny. I said I was sorry!" Lucia hit the door again. "Let me out!"

L ran into the foyer and fumbled in his pocket for his keys. Lucia was really starting to get loud. She was banging on the door and screaming to be let out. L freed his keys as Wammy came running down the stairs. He stuck the right key in the lock and opened the gun cabinet. "Wammy, I require your assistance."

The old man heard the screaming and banging coming from the kitchen. "Miss San Giovanni?"

"I've locked her in the pantry."

"Excuse me?" his eyebrows shot up.

"I don't imagine we can keep her in there for long." L unlocked the green box at the bottom of the cabinet. He pulled out the tranquilizer gun and checked to make sure it was loaded.

"You don't mean to…" Wammy looked at the gun in L's hand.

The younger man got the gun ready to fire. "Yes, I do. She's been on my computer meaning she broke into my office. I'll need to thoroughly search her room and question her about her actions."

_She…_"Curiosity?" Wammy hoped aloud. The banging in the kitchen changed. Lucia wasn't just hitting the door with her hands anymore; she was using something heavy inside the pantry.

"There's a ninety five percent chance that's all there is to it," L started back toward the kitchen with his assistant on his heels. "I'm going to need you to call out to her. Tell her you're letting her out. When she emerges I'll shoot her. The tranquilizer should give us adequate time to restrain her and search her room."

"I understand," Wammy stepped ahead of L feeling a sinking in his stomach. The elder man closed in on the pantry door. "Miss San Giovanni? Miss San Giovanni are you alright?"

Lucia stopped smashing the huge can of tomato sauce against the door. "Willy?"

L moved into position and nodded at Wammy. Wammy's hand went to the lock. "I'm going to let you out Miss San Giovanni. Please mind the door."

"Oh thank God." Lucia stepped back and waited for rescue. "Something's wrong with Richard. I think he might have found your booze." The door opened and Willy stepped back. Lucia hurried out. "Could he be drunk?"

Before Lucia even registered the look on the old guy's face was sympathy L fired the dart. Her mouth fell open and a little squeal escaped. Lucia looked down at the dart sticking out of her thigh. A second later she saw her buddy Spook lowering the gun. "What did you…"

Wammy caught her as she started to collapse. L hurried to help him. He got under Lucia and swept her into his arms. Her eyes rolled back and her lids fell closed. "She'll sleep for a while, but I don't want to take any chances." L adjusted Lucia in his arms. "Bring me something to tie her up."


	6. Chapter 6

Trust in me

It took L four hours even with Wammy's assistance to search Lucia's room. He confiscated all of her writings to peruse at a later time; he removed all of the paperclips from her room, including the two bent ones under her mattress. L even took the caps off of her pens. All the while the investigators ransacked her room Luca remained unconscious and tied to a high, wing backed chair in the main room with pieces of clothes line. When he was satisfied that he had taken anything she could use to escape her room, L went back downstairs to deal with his sneaky friend.

"What do you intend to do with her L?"

"Confine her and interrogate her." L leaned over the still sleeping woman. Her head lolled to one side, her mouth was slightly open. "I'm gong to lock Lucia in her room until I can determine her true motivation."

Wammy frowned a little. "You don't honestly suspect her intentions do you?"

"As I said before," L squat to untie her ankles from the chair legs. "Chances are Lucia just wanted to look at Richard's novel; however, first she had to break into a locked room to do so and then she read the files I had left open on my screen. Breaking and entering, invading my private sanctuary and keeping both of those actions a secret for days. She did this while we were out shoveling around the generator building, I'm sure of it. The chances of her sneaking in at night for a look are less then five percent." L tossed some clothes line away. "I will review the security tapes once she has been contained."

He could understand L's paranoia ran deep, but Wammy highly doubted the young woman was a threat. He stood by as L untied her and scooped her up. Wammy came around and started up the stairs ahead of the young people. He opened the door to Lucia's room. "Watch her head," he reminded as L carried her in.

L took Lucia to her bed and lay her down. She was frowning some in her sleep. "Looks like she's starting to come out of it."

The elder gentleman glanced at his watch. "She should revive at any time."

_Lucia. _L straightened and took a step back. "Bring me one of the two way radios with a charger. Lucia's temper is too violent for me to question her face to face and I see no need to keep her tied up if we can contain her in this room."

"As you wish."

L took a folded throw blanket from the foot of the bed and covered Lucia with it. She was going to be angry when she woke up and probably frightened too. _Sorry Lucia but you've left me no choice._

It was just as L said; Lucia picked the lock and broke into his office while he was shoveling snow. The cameras had recorded everything, even her hiding her burglar's paperclips in her room. She didn't do much at the computer, just read a few of the files on the screen. Lucia spent eight minutes and forty seven seconds on the computer before going out and relocking the door. She went to her room to hide her tools and then back downstairs to prepare hot chocolate. L sipped his tea and glanced over at the monitor that showed him her bedroom. Lucia was waking up.

It was a sleep hard to break free from but Lucia finally opened her eyes. "What the…?" Her memory came back just moments after waking. _That's right! Spook went crazy. He shot me! _She sat up reaching for her thigh. It was kind of sore. "Shit," she rubbed at it a little. _How did I get back in here? Spook or was it Willy? _That provoked another question, was the old man alright. Spook had admitted to getting violent when he drank, surely alcohol had to be behind his insane behavior. "Spook's off the wagon."

L watched her throw off the blanket and put her feet on the floor. Lucia took her time getting up and out of bed. _She's still dizzy. _He forgot about his tapes, he had seen all he needed to anyway. Watching what she was doing now was much more important. L pressed his thumbnail against his bottom lip. She looked at the door for a few minutes, trying to listen to what was happening outside. Cautiously Lucia tiptoed to the door. She reached for the knob, turned it; L bit down on his thumbnail.

The knob wouldn't turn all the way, it was locked. Lucia grabbed the knob with both hands and rattled it as hard as she could. "Richard!" panic and rage set in almost immediately. "Richard godamn you sonofa bitch open this door!" Lucia slapped both of her hands against the wood.

_Defiantly a bad temper. _L picked up the radio on the desk. He adjusted the volume to hear her better.

"Richard! You shot me you sonofa bitch! Where's Willy? What have you done to him! Willy!" Lucia beat on the door, she was loud but the heartbeat in her ears was louder. _He's gone crazy! Spook is… _Lucia rested her fists on the door and caught her breath. She hung her head. "Spook?"

"Lucia."

It was Spook's voice but it sounded funny and it was coming from behind her. Lucia looked over her shoulder and saw a two way radio in its cradle on the desk. "Richard?"

"Please pick up the radio." L watched her step away from the door and move around to the bed. Lucia lifted her end of the walkie talkies. "You will press down on the button on the side to communicate with me."

Lucia brought the radio as close to her mouth as she could get it without eating it. She filled her lungs and screamed at the top of her voice. "Fuck you Spook! What the fuck is this shit?"

"I've locked you in your room."

"So I've noticed." Lucia opened the top drawer on the desk and started rummaging for a paperclip. Something seemed off. _Where the hell are all my pen caps?_

"Do you know why I've locked you up Lucia?"

_No paperclips. _A cold chill ran down her spine and Lucia tried the next drawer. "Cuz you went on a bender? Where's Willy Richard?"

"William is fine."

The paperclips had disappeared with the pen caps. _Shit. _Lucia turned and looked at the door again. She leaned against the desk just staring for a minute. Finally she raised the walkie. "You're really mad I busted into your office."

L sipped his tea watching Lucia try to stay calm. "I want to know when, how and why. I want you to tell me how you broke in and what you saw in there."

"Richard, you _shot me_ with a tranquilizer gun!"

"I think you're smart enough to be dangerous Lucia."

She grit her teeth. "Is that why you're talking to me like this huh? Cuz you know I'm gonna kick your spook ass!"

"I'm talking to you like this because you can't be trusted." L sipped his tea; the sweet stuff at the bottom. "You picked your way into a locked room. You were on my computer."

"For that you drug me and lock me up? I just wanted to see what you were working on!"

"I told you from the beginning Lucia that I did not want you to see what I was working on."

Lucia stared down at the black holes in the bright yellow plastic. _All of this over looking at his notes? _Lucia tried to picture Spook's files in her mind. _The profiles, they were all of people who were at the club the night of the murder. _ Lucia went over and turned on the television. She skipped through channels looking for news. "Why is that so important to you Spook?"

_The television, the tone of her voice, calling me Spook; Lucia is trying to lure me into a false sense of security._ "I'm the one asking the questions not you." L dropped the radio in his lap and poured himself more tea.

Richard's perfect little profiles danced in her memory. They were so neat, so thorough _so very like the fuckin Feds. _Lucia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Are you a cop Richard? Ya know if you are you have to tell me."

He dropped a sugar cube into his tea. L looked up at Lucia on the monitor. He picked up the talkie. "No, I am not a cop."

That was good and bad news. Good because the law hadn't found her, bad because a crazy had. "Does Willy know you're doing this to me?"

_Trying to find out if she has to worry about us both. _ L dropped another cube into his tea.

Spook was taking a while to answer. Lucia's sense of dread became worse. Willy was Spook's side. The old guy even lured her out of the pantry. _Because of those cop lookin files I saw. It wasn't Spook's creation, it was real. _ If they were real criminal and witness profiles _what is he doing with something like that? _Two kinds of people had that sort of information; cops and assassins. She swallowed panic. "Spook, are you still there?"

L stirred tea with one hand and operated the talkie with the other. "You have something to tell me Lucia?"

"We both know what I saw on your computer don't we? The Tick Tock Club, Officer Nell, the Terry Bales murder. He was what, number six?"

He set his spoon down and looked at Lucia on the monitor. She stared at the television with eyes lost in thought. _I won't be baited into a response. _L picked up his tea and sipped. _How much do you know Lucia?_

No reply came over the radio. _Shit. _His reluctance to discuss it made her suspect the files were real, that Terry Bales was pickling in formaldehyde somewhere. Spook was either some variation of cop or he was involved with serious criminals. "Are you a hit man Spook?"

The tea was good. Wammy had added just the right hint of lemon. He watched Lucia think her way through the possibilities. She was unnerved but trying to stay calm. _She's figured out the files weren't fiction. _L sipped his tea.

"Are you working for someone or is someone working for you? Are you hiding out from the law up here?" Another long silence. Lucia sighed heavily. "Are you hiding from someone who's not a cop?" Nothing from the walkie. "The Bales murder is real aint it Spook? What did you have to do with it?"

He had to decide whether or not he was going to allow Lucia to continue to fear he was a criminal. "I am not wanted by the police," was answer enough.

_At least he answered. _Lucia licked her lips and swallowed. "You locked me up because I read what happened to Bales. Why? How are you related to that guy?"

The stress levels in her voice were rising again. L sipped his tea and licked his lips too. "Why did you to break into that room Lucia?"

Light through the cracks in the door, but not just from one room; there were two down the hall like that. She had just picked Richard's office. _So, what's in that other room? Maybe Willy's got an office too?_ "I saw a light on in there at night."

It wasn't often Lucia wandered upstairs after dark. Her room was closest to the head of the stairs and L's secret rooms were much further down the hall. Unless Lucia had ventured down there in the dark, she would never know. _She was down there after the hall light is off for the night, sometime after midnight. _His eyebrow twitched. That meant that Lucia had got up again after he stopped watching her for the night and went to bed himself. He didn't doubt that she could be stealthy; it just irked him that he had missed some of her movements. _Enough to cause this drama. _

Lucia hated the dead air. His silence was super creepy. "I just wanted a look at your book Spook. I saw how hard you were working and I thought it had to be really good. I couldn't resist. I'm nosey."

Cautious was more like it, but in fairness Lucia was curious about Richard's novel and his hidden workplace. L could now come to the same conclusion Wammy had with total confidence. _She was just trying to get a look at the book, probability one hundred percent. Lucia is extraordinarily aware of her surroundings due to the lifestyle that has led to her being here. _He had underestimated Lucia, trusted her a little too much. L set his tea cup down and plucked a sugar cube out of the dish. _Something about Lucia is distracting me. _He twirled the sugar between his thumb and middle finger staring at the woman on the monitor.

Three different commercials passed before her eyes and still no answer from Spook. "What are you going to do with me?"

_Do I feel kindred with her orphanage? Does her helplessness inspire me to trust her unconditionally? _L popped the cube in his mouth. Lucia was staring at the radio. She dropped the TV remote on the bed and wrapped both hands around the yellow and black device. _Her hands are shaking. She's frightened. _

Her index finger pushed the black button down again and she asked again. "Spook, what are you going to do?"

L squashed the sugar against the roof of his mouth. _I've been contemplating that myself Lucia. _He swallowed his sweet. "I'll get back to you on that Lucia."

_He'll… _A sick little rage turned her stomach. "Fuck you Richard!" With her pitching arm Lucia tossed the radio hard. It banged off of the painting behind the television knocking it askew. It then hit the back of the tele and bounced to the floor behind it.

His view of Lucia's room suddenly tilted to the right. _Shit, she hit the painting. _L could still see her; Lucia's hands were fists of rage. He stuck his finger on his mouth sucking off the bits of sugar. After a minute Lucia got up and went to the desk. She picked up the chair and carried it over to the door. Lucia wedged it under the knob. _Fear is becoming frustration but her survival instinct is strong. She wants to keep me out. _

The chair wasn't enough. Lucia pushed the settee and the chest in the door's way too. There was no way in hell she was going to let Spook in here. Her prison seemed a little more like sanctuary. Lucia turned and swept the room with her eyes. She needed a weapon.

Lucia left her barricade and went to the head of her bed. She stripped a pillowcase off of the closest and took it into the bathroom. L frowned trying to see cursing himself for not installing camera's in the bathrooms. She came out tying the pillow sheet in half; something weighted down the gathered end. _Soap. _She had made herself a rather crude jailhouse weapon.

She wasn't sure if six bars of Ivory would knock Richard out, but it would defiantly hurt _especially if I get him upside the head. _Lucia set her bludgeoning device on the chest and looked around for something else in here she could make dangerous. _I'm not going to just let you do what you want to me you bastard. _

L licked the sugar off of his thumb. She was checking out the bedside lamp, probably to make another clubbing device. _Probably not such a good idea to let her amass an arsenal. _He sent from his end of the radio, "Lucia, respond to me."

Richard's voice came through the speaker and Lucia looked toward the TV. _He must have heard me moving the furniture. He wants to know what I'm doing in here. _Her eyes cut back over to the door._ He could even be out in the hall. _ Trying to find out where the freako was became a new priority. Lucia straightened and went to collect the walkie she had thrown away.

He watched her roll the television out of the way and then Lucia dipped out of his sight to pick up her end of the two way. The camera shook again, Lucia straightened holding her head. _Uh oh._

The bottom of the frame had nearly knocked her silly. "Godamn fuckin," Lucia grumbled. Taking her anger out on the hurtful painting seemed like a great idea. She grabbed the top and bottom of the frame and pulled it off the wall. Lucia steadied the thing in her arms ready to smash it down over the TV; that is when she saw it.

_Fuck. _L bit down on his thumbnail watching Lucia. She fixed her eyes on the tiny camera in the wall. For a long moment she just stared. L watched the horror creep into her face first and then Lucia clenched her teeth. She dropped the painting and went back into the bathroom. Lucia came out twisting the cap off of a tube of toothpaste. _Oh no, she's going to…_

Lucia went back to the camera with tears of rage in her eyes. _Watching me. Spying on me. For how long? How long has this thing been here?_ Lucia looked straight into the camera. "Fuck you freako." She brought up the toothpaste and filled in the lens.

The monitor went black, the camera incapacitated in the most simple of ways. L frowned and squeezed his walkie a little. He hadn't anticipated her using simple hygiene products against him. He tapped the black button. "Lucia."

She suspected he knew she had just blinded his camera. That meant he wasn't just talking to her over the walkie, he was watching her now. Lucia recapped her toothpaste looking at another painting over the desk. There could be more cameras in here, if there were she had to find them.

His friend didn't answer. _Shit. _L leaned forward and grabbed a second walkie. "Wammy, Lucia has discovered the camera in her room and disabled it. I'm going to need another way to see in there immediately."

Lucia thoroughly searched her rooms for other cameras and bugging devices. There was just the one camera but she did find a listening device hidden in the fake ivy over the window. Lucia flushed it down the toilet. She discovered her writings were gone, all of them. It was embarrassing and infuriating to think Spook was reading her personal thoughts. It was the camera in her room that really bothered Lucia though. The lens was kind of dusty, it had been there longer then her notes and pen caps had been missing.

She had taken the walkie talkie to her bed with her. It sat at her feet while Lucia watched the door. It had been almost four hours since Richard last spoke to her. It was moving beyond late and Lucia was tired. She could hope Spook was asleep, but didn't count on it. She was up on endorphins, fear kept her awake. Finally Lucia reached for the walkie. "Richard, are you there?"

L looked from one of her pages he was reading to the radio on the desk. He picked it up and brought it close to his face. "Yes Lucia, I'm here."

"How long have you been spying on me? What have you seen Richard?"

_She's angry, frightened, tired, trying to stay in control. _"What are you doing in there Lucia?"

"Did you watch me change my clothes? Have you seen me naked?"

His left eyebrow twitched. Indeed he had. It was usually the highlight of his day. It aggravated him that he couldn't see her now; he had to picture her in his mind. His thoughts were private and Lucia had said _naked_, it was only natural for a moment he picture her that way.

Spook was giving her the silent treatment again. _Bastard. _"Watching me does it for ya huh Spook? You're a look but don't touch kind of guy? Does watching me workout in your boxers and a bra get you hard you impotent little fuck?" she challenged.

Again she planted a pleasant mental picture in his mind; however, at the same time she had been insulting. Look but don't touch was a personal jab at him about New Years Eve. Lucia was trying to goad him into a response again. His eyes shifted back to Lucia's curly cursive in his other hand.

Still nothing. "How do you like it now Richard? You can't see me, you can't hear me, you can't watch me." Nothing came back. Lucia rested her arms on her knees. "What are you doing now that you can't spy on me anymore huh? Downloading porn you prick?"

"I'm reading your journal entries."

_Of course you are. _Lucia had been thinking about what she had written down since discovering her pages missing. _Fuck. _"Leaving me with no privacy at all huh asshole?"

"I am investigating you Lucia."

Lucia had written a number of things about Spook, all kinds of things. _Investigating. _"How long have you been watching me?"

Judging by her diary, much longer then she had been watching him. L was almost to the end of her notes, the most recent entries a few pages away. He had learned some interesting things about what went on in Lucia's mind. _I know what you think of me Lucia, or perhaps I should say what you thought. _

"How long have you been watching me Richard? Since the beginning? Why? Why was there a fucking camera and a hidden mic in my room? What the fuck is wrong with you!?" she screamed against the radio. _Godamn no answering me son of a bitch. _ "Say something Richard! Fucking explaine yourself!"

"Explaine yourself," he countered leaning over to the tape controls. He poked a few buttons with his middle finger. On the dark monitor in Lucia's room a previous recording played. L and Lucia sitting on her bed talking.

_What?! _"I'm not the freak shooting people and spying on them you fucking voyeur!"

L finished reading the entry and moved on to the next. "You're a burglar."

"You're a fucking stalker." Lucia waited but Richard didn't respond. "Do you know everything now Spook? Are ya satisfied?"

He dropped the walkie on his lap and held Lucia's paper with both hands. The parts about him were the most interesting. L read Lucia's fantasy ramblings about her and Spook taking a vacation to the Bahamas. _The nights down there are hot, steamy. _He held his bottom lip between his teeth and read on.

Exhausted Lucia toppled over and lay down. She stared at the door with tired eyes. Spook was quiet, the hall was quiet; Lucia heard nothing. Five minutes went by, then ten; still silence. Fifteen minutes, twenty. Maybe Richard had given up for the night. Lucia pulled the radio close again. "Spook, are you there?"

He set the last of her pages on top of the pile. L picked up the walkie in his lap. "I'm here Lucia."

"What are you going to do to me?"

L was contemplating that right now. Her writings confirmed her intentions, revealed her feelings and motivations. Lucia was innocent, mostly. It was more curiosity and ingrained behavior that lead her to break into his office. She had gone in for a peek at his novel. Her suspicions of him had faded months ago, Lucia trusted her friend Spook. There was more to her feelings then just trust; even though her ego had taken quite a hit after they rang in the New Year, she was still attracted to him. Lucia was happy being his friend but her entries hinted that she wouldn't mind it if they were more then pals. If it hadn't come to this maybe they could have even

"What are you going to do?"

"You're frightened Lucia, tired but please believe me when I tell you now that I am not going to hurt you." At least that much was a given. "I'm not a murderer, I'm not a deviant. I'm paranoid with good reason but I'm not a criminal nor am I involved with any criminal organization."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I drugged you and confined you for everyone's safety. I anticipated that you would react defensively, violently if necessary."

_No shit Sherlock. _Lucia rolled over onto her back and threw an arm over her eyes. She thought next time she saw Spook she would kick him so hard he could wear his balls as ear rings. The thought made her smile a little. Lucia was overtired. Her thinking was slipping.

"I've finished reading your journal entries Lucia. I know you just wanted to see the novel." L wiggled his toes thinking about Lucia's writings.

"When did you put the camera in my room Spook? A week ago? A month ago? When?" She wasn't too sleepy to give up on getting some answers.

_It's been there all along Lucia. I've been watching you. _L stared at the glowing monitor that showed him Spook and Lucia watching television. He studied their body language, the way and how often they looked at each other. Wammy came in with hot fudge sundaes for the kids. Both Spook and L watched Lucia lick vanilla ice cream off her spoon. L nipped at the side of the nail on his index finger.

How long was only half of the question. "Why you spying on me?"

L frowned having to admit that part of the reason was because he liked to. "Standard surveillance."

"Standard for who? What the fuck is going on around here huh?" Lucia was too tired for this. "If you're not a cop or a crook you're a crazy. You some kinda nut bar computer hacking freak Spook?"

On the monitor she laughed, in real life her voice sounded less then happy. _Lucia San Giovanni. _"I'm none of those things."

"You're a pervert you know."

He chewed his nail. _Perhaps. _"I mean you no harm Lucia, neither does William. I don't think you want to hurt us either; well, maybe you want to hurt me a little."

_Damn right I do. _"What are you going to do about it?"

"You aren't going anywhere Lucia. You can stay in your room until you have calmed down."

"Who said I wanted to come out you freak? I don't want to be anywhere near you."

_That isn't what you wrote two days ago. _ "You're tired; it's been an overwhelming day for you Lucia. Get some sleep." L tucked the talkie back into its charger. He wouldn't speak to Lucia again tonight. Eventually she would give in and succumb to sleep. He was anxious to see what was going on in her room. Wammy had his drill and another camera standing by. L wanted to see her soon.

She rolled over to face the door again. She figured talking to Spook was going nowhere; still listening Lucia closed her eyes. _Stay the hell away from me Spook, I'll bust you up. _

L looked back down at her handwriting. Her l's were pretty. _She didn't start out that way, but Lucia is a good person. She's an innocent. _ His mind worked out what to tell her and when. L waited ten minuets and went out to find his assistant.


	7. Chapter 7

Find

Wammy was in the kitchen preparing more tea. L came in to inform him, "I believe Lucia is falling asleep. We should be able to set up the new camera soon."

"Concerned about Miss San Giovanni's well being?"

"She is stressed," L slunk over to the sugar bowl on the counter. "It's likely she considers herself a hostage."

The elder watched the younger toss a sugar cube into his mouth. "She's frightened of you."

L thought about her barricaded door. "I suspect that is the case."

"Have you read her journal entries?" Wammy had thumbed through a few himself. He made direct eye contact with L so the young man couldn't hide his reaction.

He chewed the cube to bits and swallowed. "Yes, I have."

"And?"

"I have concluded it was curiosity that led Lucia to break into my office."

"What else have you concluded?"

_No doubt he glanced over some of the entries. _"You're concerned about Lucia's feelings?"

"Yours as well. I think you're both a little emotional when it comes to the other."

"Codependency?" L frowned. "I don't think so."

Co dependant wasn't what Wammy would call it. "Then I guess you don't need a camera on her tonight. All she's going to do is sleep right? No need for you to watch that."

His heart skipped a beat. _No camera? _"I need to see Lucia to make sure she hasn't harmed herself."

"She's taken steps to protect herself, hardly the actions of someone suicidal." The tea kettle whistled and the old man took it off the heat.

"We have to get the camera in while she's asleep."

"I'm not too worried about it."

_Well I am. _L wiggled his toes and reached for another sugar cube. "It's for the best I watch her now."

"Hers or yours?" he steeped some tea bags in the heated water. L was quiet, waiting for Wammy to go on. He felt the younger man's eyes on him. "You don't like being unable to see what Lucia is up to, do you? You've made quite a habit of watching her. The time you spend with her isn't enough is it L."

_He called her Lucia. _L slowly brought the cube to his mouth. _He's one hundred percent correct. _"I don't follow you."

"Horse shit." Wammy turned around and frowned at L. "You're every bit as infatuated with her as she is with you. The two of you sneak around it like the elephant in the living room. It's perfectly natural L; you're both young, healthy and attractive. There is nothing wrong with returning her affectionate feelings if you feel the same way."

"I'm fairly certain Lucia hates me by now. I don't think she'll get over this so easily." Elton John wasn't going to make it all better this time.

"I raised you better then this."

That one stung a little bit. His right eye twitched. "I already told you we don't need her. Lucia is better off without us too. If you can't handle the job anymore fine, but that doesn't mean I want her to take over for you. She isn't qualified and she's a sneak."

The pot was calling the kettle black as far as the old man was concerned. "Don't do this to her L."

"We've been over this already haven't we?" L sidestepped the stove watching Wammy as he headed for the door.

Wammy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I still say she is safer with people like us around to look out for her." He poured the tea.

"I need to see inside of that room. I'll give you an hour." L went out before Wammy could say any more. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and quietly made his way back up the stairs. L went back to the surveillance room for another look at tape of the two of them together.

L was dozing in the chair when Wammy woke him to a live feed of Lucia's room. He thanked his friend and watched Lucia sleep. She looked peaceful and undamaged. L fought to keep his eyes open, to watch her a little longer but eventually he lost the battle with sleep. He dreamed of her.

When Lucia woke the sun had already filled her room. She sat up glancing at the door. Everything was just as she left it; no one had tried to get in. Lucia looked over and out the window at the sky. It was a new day. Her alarm clock read 9:15, Spook and Willy were up by now, but Lucia didn't smell breakfast. _Of course not, Spook probably just ate his weight in cake. _She sighed and looked down at the walkie talkie in her bed. _Should I talk to this nut or what? _Lucia let herself wake up a little more before she picked up the radio. Finally, "Spook, are you there?"

_Lucia on the radio. _L peeled his eyes open and looked at the monitor that showed him Lucia's room. He reached for the walkie blinking awake. "I'm here Lucia."

He sounded half asleep. "Did I wake you?"

L yawned. "Of course not."

"Are you going to give me some straight answers today?"

"What do you want Lucia?" he reached for the other radio. L needed some caffeine and sugar.

"I want to live."

"I'm not going to kill you." Into the other radio he asked, "Wammy, coffee please."

She reached for the television remote. _You keep saying that. _"Why have you done this?"

Too general a question. "I have to keep you locked up until you calm down Lucia."

"I thought we were friends."

"So did I."

Lucia rubbed a tired eye with her free hand. "Who are you Spook? Why did you have a camera on me?"

L rubbed the top of his left foot with the toes on his right. "I needed to observe you for suspicious and dangerous behavior. Are you alright Lucia?"

_No, not at all. _"You care?"

"Yes." _Where the hell is my coffee? _

Part of her believed him. She thought she and Spook were pretty close. "I'm alright, are you?"

It was the first true concern she had shown for him since she woke in her room last night. L took it as a good sign. "I'm sorry about this Lucia. I don't like mistreating you," he said it and he meant it.

Even if he was a nut, she thought he was speaking the truth. There was urgency in his voice. "You have me pretty freaked out Spook."

"I don't mean to frighten you Lucia but I have to protect myself too."

"So now we're afraid of each other?"

He watched her swing her legs over the side of the bed. "I prefer to avoid violence."

"Why don't you bring me some coffee Spook?"

L watched Lucia stretch. "Because you'd probably throw it in my eyes. I understand, you're angry and afraid." Finally Wammy came in with his coffee. "Thank you," L nodded at his friend.

"Are you speaking to Miss San Giovanni?"

"Yes. I'm trying to maintain conversation now."

"How is she?" he poured coffee.

"She does seem better today." L started dropping sugar cubes into his steaming mug.

Lucia was also getting hungry. "Do you intend to feed your prisoner?"

"Are you hungry Lucia?" L peeked up at the monitor.

She narrowed her eyes at the door. "_We_ have to open the door for me to get breakfast right Spook?"

Wammy headed out. "I'll make French toast, she loves it."

He poured the cream into his coffee. "William is making French toast. I can get him to make you a tray."

Rubbing her empty belly Lucia lay back on the bed again. "Sounds yummy but I dunno. I'm not so sure I wanna see you right now."

_Yummy_. L watched Lucia while he stirred his coffee. "I'm sorry to hear that Lucia, I'd like to see you."

"Miss watching the Lucia channel Spook?"

L pulled the spoon from his coffee and picked up the heavy mug. He sipped it, it was just right. "I thought of you as a friend too Lucia. Even in this situation I miss your company. You're cooking has spoiled me too."

Lucia smiled a little at that. This was defiantly a better conversation then last night. He didn't sound half as crazy. "Looks like Willy's gonna be doing the cooking for a while."

That sucked. L sipped more sweet coffee. "We can work this out Lucia."

_I wish we could._

For the next two days Lucia's door stayed locked and barricaded; she only opened up for Willy and only for the briefest moments. She kept in contact with Spook over the two way. The third night L allowed Lucia's room to be left unlocked from the outside. He told her the door was open but Lucia did not come out. He spent the forth day watching her on the monitor and trying to put her at ease about coming out; still she refused. A week came and went in the surveillance room. His comfortable settee still blocked the door.

It was getting late on the eighth night that Lucia was holed up n her room. She was in bed in boxers and a t shirt watching television. The lights were off making it harder for L to see her. _I'm not satisfied with this. I want to see her. _ He hated to admit it, but he wanted to look at all the colors in her hair with his own eyes. He wanted to sit close enough to smell her. He wanted her in the kitchen stirring something with her shirt in a knot. "Lucia, are you still awake?"

She hit the button without really picking the walkie up. "You want something?"

_You Lucia. _His want felt more like a need. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

"What is it Spook?"

L stared at the screen. "I would really like to see you. Maybe you'll come down for breakfast?"

"Doubt it."

"Will you open the door for me? Can we talk face to face?"

_Lonely without me? _"I don't want to see you," she made it sound convincing.

"Please Lucia; let me see for myself that you're alright."

"I'm fine."

"I'm not. I miss you and I've been craving meatballs."

Lucia closed her eyes. _I can't face him. I can't see him. _"Tough luck."

"How long are you going to avoid me Lucia?"

"Until we get on the plane. I don't want to see you."

His grip on the walkie tightened. "Why Lucia, if I've forgiven you why can't you forgive me?"

She thought about the hidden camera and her confiscated pages. She didn't answer her friend. _You should know._

"Lucia," he had tried not to mention his invasion of her privacy, but L wanted a response. "Is it because I read what you wrote about me?"

"I wrote that stuff before I knew you were a psycho. Forget about it."

L had tried to do that very thing. _I can't. _"You were happy Lucia. You liked looking after me, you enjoyed the time we spent together, you even wondered what it would be like if we became lovers."

Lucia sat up straight with the radio in her hand. "Like I said Richard," she sneered his name. "That was before."

_She hates me. _L sighed and rested his free hand on his knee. "I tried not to think about you that way Lucia, but sometimes I did. It's perfectly normal for a man and a woman that spend a lot of time together to have those sorts of thoughts."

"I didn't think those things about _you_. I wrote about the person I thought you were."

"I am still the same man Lucia."

_Like hell_. "You're a nut."

She started to get out of bed. "Lucia, please come down to breakfast tomorrow."

"Don't count on it." Lucia got up and switched the radio off. She stuck it in its cradle and crawled into bed.

He watched her set the sleep timer and snuggle against her pillow. _Lucia won't see me. _He jammed his walkie back into its base harder then he needed to. _I can't stand it. _L stared at the monitor until it went dark. It was overcast, no moonlight tonight. _Shit. _He stuck his thumb between his teeth as his toes wiggled anxiously. L weighed his options carefully. Eventually he went to go find Wammy.

"What makes you think I can get her to come out of there?" Wammy dried his hands on a kitchen towel.

"Lucia trusts you more then she trusts me. I've repeatedly assured her safety and asked her to come out; she says no." His right foot covered his left. "I think she knows she is no danger she just…"

The young lady didn't want to see L. "You want to see Miss San Giovanni in person, yes? Sit with her, talk with her; make her feel comfortable, perhaps even happy."

L swallowed hard deducing where the old man was going with this. "Yes."

Wammy hung the towel. "Cameras and radios aren't enough; you want to be at her side. It's only been a week L; imagine what it will be like to lose Lucia forever."

The old man shot him a look that turned L cold. _Lose… _Life without Lucia was something he had come to dread considering. "I don't want that to happen. I have reconsidered the situation and I believe it to be in Lucia's best interest to remain with us at least until Paris. I should try my best to break her of the criminal habits that can get her into trouble." L freed a hand from his pocket and nipped at his thumbnail.

_He caved. _Wammy straightened and faced L. "Reconditioning her could take time."

"That's alright. I don't mind spending time with Lucia. I'll show her how to live our way."

This plan hinged on Miss San Giovanni's agreement to stay with them after they left the lodge behind. _We have to start convincing her now. _"Very good then, I'll trust your plan is for the best and I will do everything I can to bring the young lady back to us."

Another two days of seeing Lucia on a screen. Wammy lingered at her door longer when he brought her trays. The old man had regained her trust and was working on getting her out of her room. On the third day he returned to L with good news; Lucia was coming down for dinner. The young man smiled for the first time in days and scurried off to make himself beautiful.

L was at the foot of the stairs at six on the dot. He heard moving furniture and then Lucia's door cracked open. His grip on the folder he held tightened as Lucia stepped out into the hall. She closed the door behind her and came to the top of the stairs. Lucia looked at him, watched him as she came down the stairs. "Good evening Lucia."

The look on his face was damn near pathetic. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Lucia didn't get too close. "Richard."

He offered her the blue folder. "Here. It's your writings. It's all there if you want to check it."

Her eyes went to the folder. Lucia took it from his hand. "I don't need to." She turned and walked through the main room to the fireplace. Lucia threw it into the flames.

His heart plummeted into his stomach. L watched the folder blacken as Lucia started for the kitchen. _Has she burned away her feelings for me too? _His eyes went back to Lucia and he started to follow her. "William made green beans for you."

"That's nice."

A few quick steps and L caught up to Lucia. He could smell strawberry in her hair. "Maybe after dinner we could have a game of billiards?"

The kitchen was ahead. Lucia could smell the food. "There's a movie coming on I want to watch."

"Can I watch it with you?"

"I said I'd eat down here, I didn't agree to be your pal." Lucia went into the kitchen and took her seat at the table. William was bringing over the rest of the side dishes.

L shuffled to his seat. He tried not to stare at Lucia but it was hard. Wammy joined them and dinner began. L cut up his filet watching Lucia sidelong. She kept her eyes on her plate. L chewed up some broccoli. "It's good William, thank you."

Wammy dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "Glad you like it."

Lucia liked it too. Broccoli smothered with cheese was one of her secret weaknesses. "The sauce is perfect."

"Thank you Miss San Giovanni."

He watched Lucia chew and licked his lips. "Is there anything I can do for you Lucia?"

_Crap, here we go. _She had suspected Spook would bug her like this. "No, I'm fine. I'm going to pick some stuff out of the library and go watch Silent Hill alone."

"That's supposed to be pretty scary," L shoveled scalped potatoes into his mouth.

"Scary movies are scarier when you watch them alone in the dark."

His friend had squeezed his arm more then once during a horror flick. "But their more fun to watch with somebody there to grab onto when you get scared."

Lucia looked up at Spook. "Then watch it with Willy."

L met her eyes. "I want to watch it with you."

"Yeah? Well everybody wants something they can't have."

"I have to talk to Lucia."

She looked at her plate and stabbed some beans with her fork. "We are talking."

"I need to speak to you without distraction. I require your undivided attention."

_My attention. _Lucia knew Spook was missing her; it had been forever since they last hung out. She missed him too. It felt like she had lost a friend. Lucia swallowed green beans. "You have it. What do ya want?"

"I want you to stay with us after we leave here Lucia. You will accompany William and I across the pond. I will teach you how to live in a different world."

Both Lucia and Wammy blinked at L. The young man shoved a chunk of filet in his mouth staring at Lucia. The old man shifted his eyes to her. "What?" she put her fists on the table.

L dangled his fork over his plate. "We'll begin your training immediately. You can speak some French right?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Spook?"

"I'm taking you to Paris with us Lucia." L decided on broccoli and speared a cheesy piece. "If you don't like it there you can come with us when we go to London. I can teach you to blend in anywhere."

_Go with them… _"I'm going as far as Anchorage, that's it."

He chewed up his broccoli and swallowed it down. "No, you're coming with us."

"The fuck I will."

"I knew you would say that Lucia; you still don't trust me and that's why you refuse me, but I can change your mind." There was an eighty four percent chance this would work; otherwise _disaster. _"I'm not a cop, I'm not a criminal. I'm a detective that works on the most serious of cases. Richard Clark is an alias. If you've been with the FBI for the past five years perhaps you've heard of me. I am L."

All of the puzzle pieces fell into place. _Spook is…that guy… _"L died working the Kira case in Japan."

"I did have a heart attack and was clinically dead for three minutes, but resuscitated and disappeared. I said I would risk my life to catch Kira, not carelessly hand it over."

Spook casually ate his dinner. _He's that…_"You're L?"

"L Lawliet. Don't tell anyone please. Richard is fine or Spook if you desire."

If he was who he said he was it explained everything. "If you're L, prove it."

"I'll take you to my computer after dinner."

Lucia turned to the old man. "Willy?"

"Actually, its Wammy miss. I took over Watari's position after he was killed, but in truth I'd rather be minding the orphans"

"Wha…" Lucia's mind was overwhelmed.

"Lucia," L commanded her attention. "We mean you no harm. I will do my best to help you. If I can prove to you that I am L you will do as I say?"

She swallowed hard staring at Spook. "I'd consider it."

He speared more broccoli. "It's a start."

After dinner L led Lucia to his office and unlocked the door. He held the door for her as she went in. L flicked on the lamp by the door and Lucia looked around. He guided her to the computer and sat close to her for the first time in over a week. L showed her things only he would have things the real L would know. He spent two hours dazzling Lucia with past cases. She couldn't deny that he was L Lawliet.

A calming sort of relief took over. Lucia got up and stepped away from the computer. "Why didn't you just tell me? You didn't have to lock me up and spy on me."

L got to his feet as well. "I was hoping to avoid exposing you to the truth Lucia, but it turns out that was impossible. Now that you do know the truth, please let me help you."

Lucia put a hand on her hip. "How?"

"I can protect you until you are able to take care of yourself. I can help you start a new life someplace safe."

"Just stick with you right?"

"Yes."

She took a deep breath and faced him. "I think I can trust you, I want to be able to trust you but."

"You can trust me Lucia."

The camera was a glob behind the painting and her diary entries had been burned. Spook wasn't Richard Clark the writer; he was L Lawliet the super detective. He was safe in every way but one. "What about us?"

"I want to start working with you right away."

"Maybe Willy should teach me French instead."

L took a step closer to Lucia. "It's going to be me. You'll learn from me."

"I'm stuck with you?" she clarified.

He could smell her from where he stood but L stepped closer anyway. Lucia held her ground. "Yes. It is in your best interest. You will leave your door unlocked from now on Lucia."

"Let's just see how it goes."

How it went was pretty tough for the first few weeks. Lucia no longer barricaded her door but she locked up at night and when she stepped into the shower. She wouldn't allow L in her room; they had to study French downstairs in the main room. The first week she sat across the coffee table and glared at him as he tried to teach her the phonetics. The second week she got frustrated enough to yell at him for going too fast but L kept on schedule. By the end of the third week he was bringing her up to conversation level. He instructed her at length on the culture they would soon be immersed in.

April seemed to creep up on them; winter didn't want to go down without a fight. Lucia had ditched out on Spook early to catch an episode of The X Files. They were getting along alright, but they weren't the friends they used to be. She rarely watched TV with him anymore, he was always yammering on in her ear. Never anything good; just French stuff. She was tired of it already.

Lucia was relaxing in her flannel pajamas in bed. This was one of her favorite episodes; the smoking man was in this one. Outside the wind howled throwing snow against window. She peeked over at the window and then suddenly everything went dark. "What the?"

In the surveillance room L was enveloped in darkness. _Shit, the generator. _Carefully he got up and went out into the dark hall. L was locking the door behind him when he heard hers open. "Lucia?"

"What happened to the lights?" She couldn't see Spook; she could see the fire illuminating the main room below.

"The generator's stalled out." L started toward her silhouette. "Are you alright?"

"Are we going to freeze to death?"

"Of course not. Why don't you grab a blanket and sit by the fire."

She started back into her room. "You can't go outside in this."

He waited for her to come back to him. Lucia had grabbed a couple of blankets. "The generator will have to wait until morning," he agreed.

Lucia let Spook help her to the rail and they started down the stairs together. "Where's Willy?"

"Probably setting us up with some light." They made it down and L pulled the loveseat closer to the fireplace. "Get comfortable." L hunkered and slid the screen back. He could have the fire rolling in no time.

She took a seat behind him and set the blankets down beside her. "It will be cold in here by morning wont it?"

"As long as I keep the fire going it will stay moderately warm in here. We'll be alright Lucia." L stirred the fire with a poker to spread the hot coals. He was tossing some smaller pieces into the hearth when Wammy came in with a glowing kerosene lantern in each hand.

Wammy headed toward the young people. "I've brought you some light. I'm afraid this storm has won for tonight." He set a lantern down on an end table. "You two should sleep down here by the fire."

"That's what I was thinking." L threw in some more wood.

"What about you?" Lucia turned and asked the old man.

"My room has a pellet stove. I like it warmer then L does. No need to worry about me Miss San Giovanni, just bear with the inconvenience for one night. I've left tea and cookies on the counter." Wammy started for the stairs. "I have things to tend to, goodnight."

Spook was going caveman on the fire. "I guess I'll get the cookies for you."

Lucia was offering to be nice to him. L stood up at once. "Let me get the light."

They sat under separate throw blankets on the loveseat watching the fire. L ate all the cookies but Lucia had tea with him. They talked about the weather they had experienced in this place. This storm was accompanied by the strongest winds they had seen yet. It made for interesting casual conversation. The temperature in the lodge dropped; L went to get the comforter off his bed and check in on Wammy one more time. Everything was quiet upstairs so L went back down to Lucia. He sat beside her and spread the heavy blanket over their laps. "You should get closer to me. Our combined body heat under this blanket should keep us nice and warm."

She looked at him sidelong for a minute. "I'm warm enough."

"Well I'm not. It's cold out of the covers and away from the fire." He wriggled closer to Lucia. He felt her knee against his thigh and proceeded no further.

"That's close enough Spook."

L smiled at her. "If you get cold you can lean on me."

"I'm all set." Lucia slouched and stared into the flames.

His friend looked pretty in the orange glow. "I'll keep the fire going, don't worry about it Lucia."

"You never sleep do you?"

He thought of the way she looked asleep. He was looking forward to seeing it with his own eyes again. "Get some sleep if you're tired."

She was tired, but she wasn't locked away in her room; Spook was right next to her. He had been attentive since the lights went out, more like the Spook she used to know. Lucia leaned away. She sunk her head into a pillow and her feet pushed against him. "What about you?"

"I'll watch the fire. You'll be warm."

"Are you warmed up yet?"

"Not yet but I'm getting there. You radiate a lot of heat. It's cozy under here." L brought the blanket up to his chin.

Lucia reached for him under the covers. "Let me feel your hands." Spook obeyed and moved his hands under the blanket. They were freezing. "They're like ice."

He took one of her warm hands between his cold ones leaning closer to Lucia. "Your hands are warm. They're soft too Lucia."

"You shoulda said you were this cold."

"I believe I did." He smiled at her again. This time Lucia returned it. "It was nice to sit with you tonight."

"Maybe because you weren't nagging me about my French."

"We really should hang out more often Lucia. I do miss just sitting around doing nothing with you."

She let go of his chilly hands. "Then quit hackin on me Spook. You're making me hate the French."

"It will be another six months before we return to England. Will you stay with me that long Lucia?"

She had given it some thought and concluded sticking with her strange friends for a while seemed the best option. "I could probably do that."

_Yes! _ "That would be great. I'm sure you'll find the countryside beautiful."

"Countryside?"

"I'll take you to my villa. I love it there, you will too. We can make it a summer vacation."

_Vacation? Villa? _Spook was smiling at her. "Summer vacation?"

"We could use the R and R don't you think? It will be a nice change of pace after Paris. The villa is peaceful, private. We'll kick back and enjoy the summer."

"Just hanging out huh?"

L stared down into Lucia's eyes. "Yes. I want it to be like it was Lucia. You trusted me, you were happy. I was happy then too, I was just too stubborn to admit it."

Lucia lifted a brow. Spook was looking at her with sad eyes. "Oh yeah?"

"I denied a lot of my feelings then. I didn't appreciate what we had. It makes me deeply sad to think we might never be that close again Lucia."

"Things changed."

"You're still the same you just don't like me anymore."

She had to roll her eyes at that. "Gimmie a break Spook. You turned out to be a real asshole. I was bound to find out sooner or later."

"Do you hate me that much Lucia?" He didn't think so. Lucia liked to hide behind tough words. L called her bluff and leaned a little closer. "Did burning your diary cleanse you of your thoughts of me?"

"Piss off freako," Lucia warningly pressed the ball of her foot into Spook's thigh.

No, their latest tift had put some distance between them, but it hadn't completely killed chemistry he had to acknowledge he felt between them. "I had those thoughts about you too Lucia, I still do."

The look he was giving her was strange. Spook didn't look like he was moping, his eyes were alert. "I don't care what pervo thing you're think-"

L didn't give Lucia the chance to finish her sentence. He turned quick planting one knee between her legs. He took the hand Lucia was using to hold the covers and pinned it to the pillow beside her face. He caught her completely off guard with such a bold move. Lucia gasped some sort of protest as L brought his face closer to hers. His eyes went to her lips, there was less then a fifty percent chance she would bite him. He tested her, rubbing his own lips against Lucia's. "Lucia, you're so beautiful in the firelight."

Spook was doing the unthinkable. His mouth closed over hers and Lucia _oh no not again _returned his soft kiss. _I can't be… _Her hand twitched and his held it tighter. He took his time working her mouth open for a more intimate French lesson. Lucia couldn't believe Spook could kiss like this. The sound of her own heartbeat in her ears drown out the crackle of the fire.

_Don't get too carried away. _L resisted the urge to collapse on top of her. Beneath him Lucia was getting her naked all over his pajamas. Her mouth was addictive as sugar, her lips were incredibly soft. Her kiss made him think all the rumors he heard about Catholic school girls had origin in truth. L was getting warmed up quickly; his heart was working double time. He felt Lucia's free hand move.

Lucia turned her face away and pushed at his shoulder with her hand. "Stop it," she managed barely above a whisper. She was stunned she had let it go this far.

His lady friend had pink cheeks. L backed off and reclaimed his perched seat at Lucia's feet. He kept his eyes on her as he moved away. He settled in again and then L said, "It's alright Lucia; I'm not going to try anything again. I just wanted to kiss you. It's even better then I remember."

"I was drunk when I kissed you," she weakly defended. Lucia yanked the comforter up to her chin.

"I wasn't. We aren't now." L smiled a little and looked back at the fire.

She frowned at him. "I must be getting desperate."

L brought the hand that had held hers down to his mouth and bit down on the side of his nail on his index finger. He could smell the lotion she rubbed in after a hot shower. He rolled his eyes back to her; she was turning away, curling up to go to sleep. _That was awesome Lucia. You know it was. _L pushed on his lip to keep from smiling. "Goodnight Lucia."

"Yeah, screw you too." Lucia closed her eyes and tried to will the heat from her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Own up to it

The weather turned from one extreme to the other. The snow storm blew over and a heavy thaw followed. After a few days of watching the drip from the windows L and Lucia ventured outside. It was out in that blinding white world L stole another kiss from her. A sweet, lingering peck on the lips as he held her hand in the bright sunshine. He smiled shyly at her and looked back at their mountainous view.

Outside of the old moose lodge spring winds and rain warmed things up. Inside L was feeling the heat quite differently. With two weeks to go before Anchorage, Lucia seemed ready to deal with Paris. He tried to stay off of her back about it, their cram session was over and she didn't want to hear anymore. Instead of studying they spent their time getting the last use of the game room. It was in the middle of a game of billiards L almost found another interesting use for the pool table.

Lucia was winning and being a tease about it. She laughed at him as he backed her up against the pool table. L had another one of those moments. Lucia looked totally kissable. She hadn't beaten him off yet, it was worth a try. He used his pool stick to push both of their cues against the table and leaned in to kiss her. L instantly discovered just how good of a mood winning put Lucia in.

Her lips were totally pliant. Her tongue welcomed his back. L tried and failed to keep his hands to himself. The hand not wrapped around his stick found its way to Lucia's waist. He could feel her body heat through the old white shirt that hid her curves. L's hand continued its wandering, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled Lucia up against him. The lack of under ware he was feeling was exciting. He felt her hand sliding up his arm. Lucia was probably going to push him off, he didn't want her too. L let go of the pool stick and wrapped his other arm around her. _Lucia…_

She had let him get away with it the first time because it was good, the second because it was so cute. This kiss wasn't like those. Spook was getting grabby smushing her up against him. One of his hands slid down to her waist and then up the back of her shirt. The hand she brought up to push him back instead grabbed at his sleeve. Truly talented kissers were a rare thing in this world and should be savored like well aged bourbon.

Seeing her smooth skin on a monitor was one thing, touching Lucia's warm body was another. It was more exciting then it had been the last time L got this far with her. Their kiss was far more passionate then anything before this; Lucia was reluctantly submitting to him. He slipped a hand up to her face and took her chin. He broke their kiss to catch his breath and tilted Lucia's head back. He leaned in smelling her hair and breathing against her neck. L started to kiss and nibble his way down her throat.

It was getting crazy out of control, but Lucia couldn't bring herself to stop it. She was melting in Spook's arms. Ever so gently he leaned her back in his arms as he kissed his way lower. _Holy shit Spook I could _

The young people hadn't heard him approach let alone come in. Wammy saw for himself first hand why. L and Lucia were in a rather uncompromising position. It looked as if he were about to take her right there on the billiards board. The old man loudly cleared his throat. He hated to interrupt but "L, I need you at your computer. Near wishes to speak to you."

_Shit. _L slowly pulled away from Lucia. Her cheeks were turning deep red and she wouldn't turn around to face Wammy. He didn't want to leave Lucia, but it was probably safer for her that he did. If the old man hadn't come in when he did there was a ninety five percent chance L could have got to _at least_ second base. _Shit_. "I'm coming," he nodded at Wammy's frown and looked back down at Lucia. "Can I see you later?"

"Sure." Lucia had that old caught by daddy feeling. She dropped her eyes and tried not to squirm.

L found her sudden shy reaction endearing. "I'll catch up to you," he promised and followed Wammy out.

Wammy stood behind L frowning at his back while L waited for Near. The old man huffed disapprovingly. "What is it Wammy?" L asked pouring creamer into his coffee.

"What exactly did I walk in on L?"

"I believe the cool kids call it making out," he picked up his spoon and stirred. "Lucia is a really good kisser."

"It looked to me like you were the one doing all the kissing."

He was busted there. L pulled his spoon out of his coffee and set it on his napkin. He picked up his cup with both hands. "At that point I was."

The old man folded his arms across his chest. "And where were your hands L?"

_Busted again_. "Busy," he sipped his coffee.

"What is going on between you and Miss San Giovanni?"

"I'm not so sure myself, but I think it could be love." L sipped his tea again.

"Pardon my asking, but which one of your heads came to that conclusion?"

A childlike giggle echoed out of the speaker. Near had been listening. "Big brother has a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend," L pondered and sipped more coffee. "I suppose it's something like that. I should probably ask if that's okay with her too."

Near giggled again. "Is she pretty?"

"Lucia is very pretty."

"Think I'll get to meet her?"

L smiled, he could detect a hidden question a mile away. What Near really wanted to know was if L had plans to keep his girlfriend around for a while. "I think so. I hope so."

Wammy relaxed listening to Near's excited laugh. The old man supposed he could let L's deviant behavior slide this once. He seemed genuinely happy with Lucia and for now that was enough.

Things got lively around the old Moose Lodge. Rooms were opened up to the warm air by day, dust covers were hauled out to go over the furniture and packing had begun. Lucia spent hours cooking up what was left of the perishables. The place had to be clean when they left to keep the wildlife out. Everybody pitched in and helped out. Wammy tried to keep them all very busy.

Four days to go before they left the sanctuary behind and moved on in the world. Everyone was getting excited about seeing civilization again. Over a huge dinner Wammy explained their arrangements. They had rooms waiting at the Sheraton; Lucia also had the beginnings of her own wardrobe waiting for the young lady. She got quite excited about it. Wammy would pick up their new passports when they arrived and two days later they would fly to Toronto. They'd layover there for about a week and then it was off to Boston where they would board a cruise ship on its way to the Mediterranean. Lucia clapped in delight.

She let Spook come in and watch a movie with her after dinner. _Queen of the Damned Lucia_ insisted it _sucked_ and that the books were _way better_. L looked away from the petrifying vampire and fixed his eyes on Lucia. "My friend Near was asking me about you the other day."

"You have a friend Spook?" she teased.

"He asked if you were my girlfriend. I'd like it if you were Lucia."

Spook had that devious look in his eyes, that not so innocent smile on his lips. "Would ya now?"

"I wouldn't feel like such a fiend when I kissed you if we were more then just friends."

Lucia looked Spook in the eye. "Then don't kiss me."

L had her attention now and he wanted to keep it. He turned to her and took her face in one of his hands. "I can't do that Lucia. If you really wanted me to stop, if you didn't kiss me back then maybe; I could try." He moved his face closer to hers. Lucia kept her eyes on his. "You like it with me as much as I like it with you."

Her eyebrow twitched. Their last kiss in the game room had revealed that, but he was admitting it first. "Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know." His free hand slid around her waist. He could tell her what else he knew. "I want to kiss you Lucia. I want to hug and hold you. I want to be with you. I want you to be my love."

_Love… _Lucia's heart skipped a beat. "Spook…"

He pulled her up against him never taking his eyes off of hers. "Say you'll be mine Lucia San Giovanni."

His lips were so close she could feel his breath on her face. _Spook…no, L Lawliet. _He was watching her, waiting for her answer, waiting to kiss her. "L," she tried his real name and he blinked at her. "We could give it a try, see how it goes."

Two things quickly flashed through his mind. _She called me L _and _She said yes! _A joyous relief washed over him. "Lucia." Now that he could, L bent and kissed her.

L thought having boyfriend privileges was the greatest thing ever. Lucia let him get much closer. They spent the next few evenings cuddled up together on Lucia's bed watching TV. L always got a longing kiss goodnight; sometimes he couldn't wait and would start after Lucia before the movie was even over. She didn't seem to mind. Lucia held L's hand on the way to Anchorage. Behind then Wammy smiled.

Lucia was so excited to have her own clothes again she spent over an hour trying on different outfits. Her room was filled with fresh cut flowers, old Willy had all of the comfort items she requested waiting for her. Lucia washed her hair with Pail Mitchell and scrubbed up using Shea butter body wash. Fresh out of the shower she doused herself with her two favorite body sprays, gardenia and green tea. Smelling like her old self again Lucia put on the new clothes she had picked out to wear. She had to laugh at her new undies, virgin white _like something my mother would pick out. _

Shortly after six Lucia went to the door that connected her suit to L's. She could hear him and the old man talking. She knocked twice. "Everybody decent in there?"

Wammy opened the door form his side. He smiled at the lovely young woman that stood before him. "Good evening Lucia." He stepped aside so she could come in. Wammy looked over at L to study his reaction.

Lucia came into the living area checking out Spook's big room. He was sitting on the couch in that oddball way of his having tea. "Hey Spook," she started his way.

L looked up at Lucia and for a moment his world came to a complete stop. _Lucia… _He had never seen her look so feminine before. Her short skirt revealed the shapely legs she had kept hidden in baggy jeans all winter. Her tight top clung to her showing off the rest of Lucia's curves. She was almost three inches taller in her platform heels. Her nail polish and lip gloss were nearly the exact same cherry as her shirt. L watched her come over to the sitting area with his mouth agape.

Spook was looking at her like he had never seen her before. Lucia sat on the opposite end of the couch. "What's with you?"

_She smells as good as she looks. _L blinked at her. "You look nice."

"You look shocked." Lucia laughed at him.

He watched her cross her legs; Lucia's skirt hiked up a bit showing off some thigh. L smiled at her and reminded himself Wammy was watching. "I'm delighted. You approve of your new things Lucia?"

"Loving every minute of it." The devious gleam in his eye told her Spook was loving it right along with her. "We gonna eat?"

Wammy stepped up. "I've ordered room service but I'm afraid I can't stay. I have many things yet attend to. I'll join you two for breakfast," he offered the young lady. Before she could respond there was a knock at the door. Wammy turned to deal with the brining in the dinner cart.

While Wammy was occupied L leaned closer to Lucia. "You look beautiful. You smell really good too."

Lucia returned his flirty smile. "You like?"

L took her hand and kissed it. "I'm a lucky guy."

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Lucia was the most captivating woman he had ever known. L was fixated on her shimmering lips. He couldn't wait to kiss her and hold her with Lucia looking and smelling so womanly. She was excited about their travel plans and carried on over dinner about the things to do in Toronto. They had fabulous shopping malls there. L promised Wammy would take her shopping and L would walk with Lucia through the gardens in the moonlight. _Anything to make you happy my beautiful Lucia. _

After dinner and tea L took Lucia back to the couch for a little cuddle time. Lucia snuggled against him; L wrapped an arm around her and held her even closer. He tried to behave himself, to be a good boy and watch TV, but tasting the gardenia on Lucia's neck was much more entertaining then _Access Hollywood_. It didn't take too many kisses for Lucia to forget all about television too. L held her against him kissing his beautiful Lucia while his hands explored her flattered curves.

Lucia in a skirt opened up a whole new adventure in groping. L pulled her into his lap kissing her and letting his hands wander. The thighs she wrapped around him were warm and smooth. One of his hands slid under her skirt; a moment later he was grabbing cheek through panty. L started kissing his way down Lucia's neck to the top button of her shirt. He defiantly liked Lucia dressed like a lady and _god she smells so good. _ He held Lucia as he shifted them on the couch. L lay on top of her and his woman favored him with passionate kisses. He almost didn't want her to go back to her own room.

The next morning Lucia came to breakfast in low riding jeans and a miniscule top that showed off midriff and cleavage. L wasn't too distracted by her sexy to notice Wammy was watching him as they all ate together. Wammy was a real old fashioned guy; he wasn't much for modern relationships. The senior thought that the kids these days were too permissive; sex before marriage was a big no no. Wammy hoped his young friends had better morals then that, but doubted it after seeing the way L had Lucia draped over his arm in the game room. He wasn't too old and blind to see the way L looked at her even now.

Wammy had a busy day planned for them. After breakfast it was off to the harbor and onto a tour boat for a little whale watching. After the cruise it was lunch at a quaint little ethnic place. When lunch was over Lucia was ready to shop. Her escorts followed her from one store to the next. Wammy made L wait outside with him when the young lady stepped into Victoria's Secret. "Miss San Giovanni's panties are none of your concern L."

L kept his mouth shut and tried not to look Wammy in the eye. His gut told him the old man would read the guilt written all over his face. _Sure they are. _He watched Lucia on the other side of the glass looking at bras _red ones…the push em up kind! _A silly grin spread across his face. "It's my money she's spending in there. Something wrong with wanting to know what she's buying?"

"Nighties that you aren't going to see." Wammy frowned at L from behind his sunglasses.

He couldn't keep it in and L chuckled. "Wammy, are you getting old school on me?"

"I _live_ old school L. Its what I taught you as well."

"You can believe me when I tell you Lucia and I aren't lovers, at least not yet."

"Not yet? Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Lucia had moved on to the silky nightgowns. She seemed to favor red. "Yes."

"L I'm glad, no _relieved_ that you and Lucia have found happiness with each other." L tore his eyes away from Lucia and looked at Wammy. "However, I cannot approve of some degenerate fling; the two of you living in sin."

"It's not a fling. I love her. If things go well between us as I suspect they will, I'll ask Lucia to marry me. Does that make you feel better Wammy?"

Wammy was taken aback by L's bold declarations. It took a moment to sink in and then _hooray! _"You're thinking you want to wed Miss San Giovanni?"

The thought had crossed his mind a few times. L smiled. "Well, we aint getting any younger."

_Excellent! He can train his spouse to be his partner. Lucia can take over looking after L and I can go back to the orphanage. _"I do hope that works out for you. Miss san Giovanni would accept your proposal?"

His eyes went back to the woman that held his heart in her hands. "Lucia is happy with me too; she loves me back. There is a ninety two percent chance that we will see this relationship to its fullest. When I'm sure, when she's ready; I'll make Lucia my wife."

Nearly eight months together had brought the young people closer then most. Wammy knew L was enthralled with the young miss and she adored her Spook. Their cute little friendship had evolved into something more, they fell in love. _And they're probably still falling. _ "You really are in love with her."

L could feel it in his heart. "I am. I think maybe I have been for a while. I couldn't see it or didn't want to. I was too afraid of what could happen to Lucia to let her into my life, but when she took her leave of me; it was then I realized I didn't want to be without her, not ever. I had to start over with her, regain her trust and mend our friendship. When Lucia stopped being mad at me I kissed her and told her what I was thinking. Near asked if she was my girlfriend and I made it so, not because he asked but because I wanted to. I want Lucia to stay with me forever."

Young love could be a beautiful thing. It put Wammy at ease to hear L speak in such a way. The old man had suspected this was coming; he had lived at the old Moose Lodge beside them. Early on L had started watching Lucia, he watched her like he had never watched another; not even on a case. It was because he liked it, he liked her. Having her on a screen wasn't enough, Spook and Lucia became the best of friends. Wammy thought back to the few hours L had to go without seeing her when Lucia globed toothpaste over the camera lens. He thought about how shaken and miserable L was with Lucia locked away in her room. _He cracked up without her. It was then he knew he needed her and told her the whole truth. It was the only way to win her back, to give him a second chance to be with Lucia. _ Wammy nodded. "I'm glad you're finally owning up to the truth L, but you should…"

He turned around with his finger across his lips. "You don't have to say anything else Wammy. Should Lucia and I become lovers, a ring on her finger will immediately follow. When I take Lucia it will be forever."


	9. Chapter 9

Away we go

Anchorage was nice, but the real fun began once they got to Toronto. There was a lot to do in the city. Lucia enjoyed being in a big city again, it felt more like home. They spent the first few days taking in the many of the parks and gardens. After that, Lucia was ready to shop some more. She insisted that both she and L be dressed in the most hip new clothes when they hit the streets of Paris. L didn't really want new clothes. He hated trying things on; who knew what scrub had tried on the shirt 20 minutes ago. He preferred plain shirts wrapped in plastic. L caved in and bought a new suit, Wammy did as well. L only winced once at the beating his credit card was taking; three thousand on an evening gown to wear to the opera the following evening.

It was money well spent. When L saw Lucia dressed up and ready to step out he got so excited a case of the giggles took over him. She was absolutely stunning in the shimmering dress. The sleeveless red gown fastened behind her neck, the back and the front were exceedingly low cut and a long slit ran from Lucia's ankle clear up her thigh. She defiantly wasn't wearing one of her sexy new bras, L saw side cleavage. Lucia wasn't one for standard panty hose either. When she crossed her legs L caught a glimpse of garter belt. It was hard to concentrate on the opera while wondering what fun thing Lucia had going on under her dress. He couldn't wait to get her alone later and find out.

Much to L's disappointment all three of them went back to his suite after the performance. Wammy had another busy day planned for them tomorrow; he stressed getting up early enough to send Lucia running off to bed. L removed his tie with a depressed look on his face. The elder man smiled a little. "Sorry L, but Miss San Giovanni looked a little too much like dessert. Lead us not into temptation," Wammy chuckled before heading off to his own room for the night.

To his delight Wammy was able to postpone L's yet by keeping the tempting miss busy touring Toronto and then Boston. Shopping for new clothes was one of her weaknesses and the bonus was it was exhausting work. Wammy walked a dozen malls with Lucia San Giovanni. She had more luggage then him and L combined when they boarded the cruise ship to cross the pond. It was boarding the _Atlantic_ _Princess_ when the situation unexpectedly changed; the travel agent had booked two rooms not three. Lucia got her own room and Wammy got L for a room mate.

Bunking with L wasn't too bad the first few nights. Wammy got him to be in by midnight and L was quiet even if he wasn't sleeping. The third night at sea it was after two in the morning when L strolled in. "Where have you been?"

"Lucia and I were watching a movie." It was mostly true, there was a movie playing on the TV.

"You shouldn't be in her room so late L, it's ungentlemanly."

L sat down on his bed and kicked off his sneakers. "I like spending time with Lucia."

"All day long isn't enough?" it wasn't really a question. Wammy could see how close L and Lucia had become.

"Maybe its not."

"Looks like you were right about this place Jack."

Jack stepped through the foyer of the old Moose Lodge with an overeager rookie at his heels. "That's agent Gillmore to you Freddy boy, try not to forget that."

"Sorry." Fred offered up his clipboard to the senior agent. "The strands of hair were discovered in multiple rooms. Tests confirm they were Lucia San Giovanni's."

He took the clipboard and read over the top page. _Lucia's hair always got everywhere. _Jack sighed. Hair in multiple rooms of the house, particularly the kitchen and game room, whittled down the chances Lucia was in a hostage situation. He flipped to the next page. "And who was Lucia here with?"

"The lodge was purchased by Santek Corp a little over two years ago. After that it was privately purchased by a one William Devero; age seventy two. He has a residence in Montana also."

"A guy that fuckin old aint gonna spend winter out here alone. How many were out here with him?"

"Just one sir, Richard Clark of Seattle Washington. Age twenty four, no criminal record."

_A guy her age huh? _Jack flipped through the papers until he found what he was looking for. According to the forensic report Johnny was killed in the crash and had been dead since October. For eight months Lucia had been with Devero and Clark and not bothered to contact Jack at all. _She run off with this fuckin guy or what? _"She flew outta here with those clowns and then what?"

"They went to Anchorage, stayed at the Sheraton for two days and then took a flight to Toronto. We're still piecing it together from there."

"Piece faster Freddy boy. I need to know if our bird flew over the border and stayed there." _Fuck. _Extradition papers were such a pain in the ass. _Godamnit Lucia what are you doing? _The last page in the stack had crappy scans of Devero and Clark's driver's licenses. _She ran off with that mook? You gotta be kidding me. _ Aggravated he tossed the clipboard onto a covered table. "I think I'll have a look around."

Agent Jack Gillmore mounted the steps to see for himself what had been Lucia's room. _You think you can just run off with some rich old fart and his go to guy? I don't fuckin think so Lucia. I won't let you get away from me. _

L and Lucia both loved the sea at night. The moonlight on the water was beautiful, inspiring. They stood at the rail hand in hand watching the Atlantic go by until it got late. Shortly after midnight L walked Lucia back to her room. She invited him in and ordered tea from room service. While L waited for the tea while Lucia went and slipped into a black satin nightgown. She came out of the bathroom pulling her silky white robe closed. L looked up from the steaming cups he had just pored to his smiling girlfriend. He loved it when she dressed for bed before he left her at night. It sent him off to pleasant dreams.

"Shall I fix your tea for you?" L watched Lucia come over to the couch and sit down.

"I can manage." Lucia returned his smile and reached for the creamer.

"You look beautiful Lucia."

She stirred a little creamer into her tea. "Do I?"

He emptied sugar three packets into his tea. "You do."

Lucia reached for her own sugar packets. "Think flattery is going to get you somewhere Spook?"

_To hell with the tea. _L turned to her. "Maybe." He reached for Lucia and pulled her into his arms. "If that doesn't work how about this." He had gone all day without an intimate kiss from Lucia and didn't wait another second. L pressed his lips to hers.

She tossed the packets on the table and wrapped her arms around L. His kisses were much warmer and sweater then tea. _Spook… _Lucia tickled at the sensitive spot on the back of his neck. He held her tighter and kissed her heatedly. A moment later they tumbled over on the couch, Lucia ended up on top straddling his lap. Spook's hands slid down her silky backside. He broke their kiss and his lips went to her neck. One of his hands was content to linger on her ass, the other continued lower to her thigh. If he worked his way under her nightgown tonight Spook was going to be in for a real treat, Lucia wasn't wearing any panties.

Groping at her backside L realized that Lucia was getting her naked all over her slippery nightgown. He sat up with Lucia in his lap still kissing her neck. His hands slid up to her shoulder. L tugged Lucia's robe down around her arms as his mouth moved lower. He slid the think black strap out of his way and kissed her smooth shoulder. Being with Lucia like this was exciting; his heart was pounding, his palms were sweating. Her light, quick respiration told him Lucia was getting just as worked up as he was. "You're so soft Lucia." His lips worked their way back up to her ear as L caressed her shoulders. "So beautiful."

_It feels so good…_He was after her neck again. "Oh L," Lucia sighed leaning back for him.

_Oh yeah!_ He shifted them again. L tipped them the other way so that he was on top and between her legs. His hands slid down her nightgown, Lucia wrapped a leg around him and L reached for her thigh. He kissed her lips as his hand slid up to her naked hip. _Lucia, I want you so bad. _L's other hand was being equally naughty. It slid between him and Lucia and L cupped her breast. She moaned into his mouth and he squeezed her hip. "Lucia."

It wasn't the first time she and Spook had ended up rolling around getting all hot and bothered, but it was defiantly the most exciting. His hands were practically steaming. He tickled at her lips with his own panting slightly along with her. "Spook," Lucia bit at his bottom lip. "What are we waiting for? Let's do it."

L's heart seemed to stop in his chest for a moment. Lucia was inviting him to bed with her. He looked down into her glassy eyes. He had been wanting this, waiting for her to want it too. "I want you Lucia," he pushed their more intimate parts together. "I want you because I love you. You know that I do."

She did and Lucia loved him back. She reached up and touched his warm cheek. "I know. I love you too L."

He was sure that she did but hearing her say it gave his heart wings. He shifted, sitting up and pulling Lucia with him. L wrapped her into his arms and kissed her passionately. _Yes, give yourself to me Lucia. _He guided them to their feet and back to Lucia's bed. After so much wanting and waiting L and Lucia finally became lovers.

Wammy woke promptly at five twenty in the morning as he had for the past forty years or so. The twin bed to the elder's right was empty and un slept in. L hadn't come back to their room last night. The old man sighed knowing full well his ward was the next room over in Miss San Giovanni's bed. _Can you still say yet L? _The old man could hope so, but he wouldn't count on it. Wammy got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. It was time to start his day regardless of where the man he raised now slept.

L woke in the center of Lucia's bed. She was cuddled up to him; he had his arm around her holding her naked against his. It was warm under the covers with her. _She's like a little furnace. _ He smiled down at her. L loved the way she looked asleep. Watching her dream up close like this was nice. He reached up and swept the hair away from her face. _Lucia. _He leaned over and softly kissed her lips. L pulled her closer. "I love you," he whispered to her in the early light.

He couldn't go back to sleep; L held Lucia and waited for her to wake. Eventually his gentle back rub brought her around. "Morning Spook," she snuggled against his neck.

"Good morning Lucia." L couldn't keep the smile off his face with Lucia breathing on his neck. "Did you sleep well?" he gave her a little squeeze.

"Yeah," Lucia peeked up at his silly grin. "Did you?"

"Yes, I was pretty tired." Rolling over on top of her he had to add, "You wore me out."

Lucia giggled. "I did? You're the stamina freak," she teased back.

L kissed her. Yes, he defiantly liked waking up with Lucia. "You were amazing last night."

"You weren't so bad yourself Spook. Who woulda guessed you have such interesting talents."

"I've always been good with my hands." She laughed at him again and then Lucia kissed him. L couldn't remember a time in his life where he was happier then he was right now. He stroked her cheek. "I love you Lucia. My heart is yours. Please take good care of it."

_Aww Spook. _"I will." She hugged sweet boyfriend. "I love you too.

Wammy heard the key in the lock at ten after eight and clicked off the television. He turned and waited for L to come in. The young man looked disheveled, L had bed hair. Wammy could smell body spray all over him. The elder flat eyed L's euphoric grin. "Where have you been L?"

"I spent the night in Lucia's room." L kicked off his sneakers and went to the closet for clean clothes.

"Where did you sleep?"

"In bed with her." There was no point in denying it. L liked it, wanted to do it again real soon. Wammy would figure it out soon enough anyway.

The old man shook his head. "L, I do hope that you were a gentleman."

He pulled a pair of jeans out of the drawer. "I know you do Wammy."

"L," Wammy warned crossing his arms.

"You don't have anything to worry about. Lucia told me she loves me. I told her that I love her. We're going to stay together Wammy. I am one hundred percent convinced of that now."

He was glad to hear it but "You aren't moving into her room L, I won't stand by and let you have some tawdry shipboard fling with Miss San Giovanni. It's disrespectful to the young lady."

_There goes that idea. _"That is not what's happening."

"A couple of hormones dazzled by the moonlight. I hope it was good for you because that's all you're going to get until we get off this floating Sodom."

L hurried to find the rest of his clothes. Wammy was getting biblical on him. "Wammy please, it isn't the way you are making it out to be. My intentions toward Lucia are honorable ones."

"I was there L; I saw the thongs she bought to wear under her jeans."

_Those are fun. _L fought the smile and turned back to his friend. "It's fine Wammy really. Thank you for looking out for our immortal souls. I'm going to shower now and then we can meet Lucia for breakfast okay?"

"You can wash off her perfume L but what you did with Lucia last night will stay with both of you forever."

"That's alright." He headed for the bathroom. "Please don't worry about it anymore."

His once ward disappeared into the bathroom. Wammy couldn't help but worry. _You better make an honest woman out of her L. If you don't _Wammy wasn't too old to put his foot up L's ass. He sighed out some frustrated disappointment and turned the guide back on. Wammy had to find all the ways he could to keep the lovebirds busy.

They spent another three days and two nights aboard the _Atlantic Princess_ disembarking in Nantes. Despite Wammy's preaching L spent his nights in Lucia's cabin, in her bed. Lucia was quite excited to finally be back on solid ground, a whole new life in a new place with L lie ahead of her. It made L happy to see her happy and Wammy tried to back off. In Nantes they did a little more shopping. L bought his girlfriend a ruby promise ring and slipped it on her finger as they watched the sun sink into the ocean from the veranda. "Spook, you're spoiling me," she smiled up at him.

"Just trying to get you used to wearing a ring on your finger," he replied with a sly smile and kissed her.

_Miserable shit rain. _Jack Gillmore hated to fly as it was, bad weather just added to his anxiety. He looked away from the rain beating off the window and down at the ticket in his hand. Lucia hadn't just skipped the country; she fled the whole damn continent. _Her French is terrible. Johnny always did most of the talking. _For a moment Jack didn't hate his dead partner so much. _If Johnny was still alive Lucia would be with him and I _

"Agent Gillmore, our flight is boarding."

Jack nodded at Freddy boy. It looked like he was stuck with this kid for the long haul. "Quit gawking at me and move your ass." He did as ordered and Jack followed him to the gate. In a few hours he'd be speaking with the representative from the cruise line Bordeaux. _Run while you still can Lucia, it won't last long. I'm coming for you. _

The view from the train on the way to Paris was lovely. Spring was giving way to summer and a variety of wildflowers were in bloom. Wammy went on about the indigenous plant life in this zone. Soon enough the city appeared on the horizon. Paris welcomed them with open arms. L and Lucia walked through the station and out into the city hand in hand.

It was late afternoon when they arrived at their new temporary homestead. The three story was located out on the outskirts on a private drive complete with stockade fence and Olympic size swimming pool. The house had a superior security system, the previous owners even offered up the Doberman pinchers in the sale; Santek politely said no. The structure was an architectural marvel the main hall and grand staircase were huge. You could look straight up to the third floor. It was built in the modern design, a lot of shiny black and glass.

"Would ya look at this place," Lucia walked over to the stairs and set her suitcases down. "It's huge!"

L could tell by her tone of voice Lucia was impressed and excited about their new home. "Would you like me to show you around Lucia?"

She turned to L and smiled. "Show me everything."

It was his third trip to this place; L was familiar with every room. He always took the bedroom on the second floor that faced due east as his own. From his windows he could see the sun rise over the city skyline. L moved Lucia into the bedroom next to his; Wammy took his preferred room in the other hall next door to the sauna. There was also a theatre for twelve on this floor. Hallways and public rooms were under security surveillance twenty four seven. Camera's watched outside too. On the third floor L had a large workspace. Order was kept from his office.

Lucia was impressed with the house, particularly Spook's office. He could see everything he needed to from there. He gave her a new red Razor cell phone with his and Wammy's phone numbers programmed in. He gave her a credit card with a ten thousand dollar limit to do a little shopping when the mood struck her. The house had an awesome swimming pool and a huge Jacuzzi out back. Lucia was going to need some new bikinis. She was sure Paris could provide her with fashion that would blow Spook's mind.

The ruby in the heart shaped setting had put Wammy's mind at rest some. At least L seemed to be trying to be serious with Lucia. Their travels had exhausted him and Wammy suspected the young lady would want to shop again tomorrow. The old fellow had a good steam a hot bath and crawled into bed. It was after eleven when he heard the young people come upstairs. Wammy lie quietly hearing only one bedroom door open and close. He sighed in the dark. He had raised a fiend. _You've found something sweeter then sugar haven't you L? True love, let it be so. _

Jack sat back with bloodshot eyes and a strong coffee watching old feed of the train station. Lucia didn't fly out of Nantes; the train was popular there, especially the one that went to Paris. _Fuck. Why you gotta do this shit to me Lucia huh? Why you making me chase your ass half way around the fuckin world? _He rubbed his eye. Jack was tired, cranky. In the chair beside him Freddy boy had nodded off. The kid was drooling from the side of his mouth. The senior agent rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. _Lucia you bitch you are…_his eyes caught the flash of a familiar smile and Jack focused on the screen. _You're right there. _

Lucia walked into the frame holding hands with a slouching guy wearing dark sunglasses. "Richard Clark and behind him old man Devero. She went to Paris with them." There was something else Jack saw in the video, something that aggravated his thin temper further. Lucia was holding the young guy's hand. Their fingers were laced neatly together as if it were the most casual thing in all the world. "Bitch, you gotta be kidding me."

He leaned over and hit the pause button. Jack looked at the numbers in the corner and down to the schedule on the desk in front of him. "The 9:20 to Paris huh? No problem." Jack swung a hand and smacked Freddy in his chest. "Rise and shine rookie. We're off to Paris."

"L, wake up," Wammy used the intercom as to not directly intrude on the lovers in L's bed. "L, wake up it is a case. I need you right now."

Conditioned response kicked on before L was all the way awake. "I'm coming." He slid away from Lucia noting that it was only five thirty in the morning. L slid his feet off the bed and kicked around for his pants on the floor. L felt them and plucked them off the floor. "Wammy?"

"There was a robbery at the Louvre two hours ago. Egyptian antiquities were stolen."

L sighed a little moody he had to get out of bed for a property case. "I'll be right there." He pulled on his jeans and grabbed his shirt off the chair. L turned back to Lucia and kissed her forehead. "You sleep for both of us."

The Louvre case was intense, super public and spiraling out of control by the time L stepped in to review the situation. It took him until well past breakfast to put investigators into action. L was extra curious about Ricardo Fornei, something about that guy screamed trouble. Lucia brought him breakfast and L made his apologies to her. He was busy and had to concentrate on the work at hand. She was alright with it, Wammy was taking her shopping. She kissed her sweetie and promised to bring back something for him too.

Two hours after the Rolls went into town Ricardo Fornei was taken into custody. After a fast and loose interrogation he was ready to turn on his commerades, but only if he were promised protection and immunity. _That was fast, too easy. _Fornei was clearly up to something. L needed to watch this guy. He got the chief back on the line and the two haggled out an arrangement.

Spook busy with work was no problem. Lucia wanted her purchases to be a surprise anyway. She tried to imagine his face when Spook saw her in one of her new teeny French bikinis. It brought a big grin to Lucia's lips. It was tea time when they took a break. Lucia sat enjoying the lovely outdoor café; Wammy kept his eyes on the man down the block, the one that had been following them. The elder left Lucia alone for only a moment and the deviant made his move.

Once the old guy went inside Jack closed in on Lucia fast. She looked too happy for his comfort. He was behind her pushing the barrel of his gun in her side before she heard him coming. "Long time no see Lucia. Be cool, slide back away from the table and keep your hands where I can see them."

Lucia knew his voice at once. "Jack?!" she gasped barely above a whisper. Her eyes cut over to the inside of the café. _Wammy, where are you?!_

"Do what I tell you to do. Slide away from the table and get up."

She felt her happy life shatter into a thousand pieces. "No. I won't go with you."

"Don't give me any shit Lucia," he pushed the nose of his gun into her side again. "Get the fuck up, you're coming with me right now."

_L. _Lucia closed her eyes and pictured herself in bed with L. He always smiled contentedly down at her. Her hand dropped to her pocket for her phone. "No."

"I would listen to the young lady," Wammy said poking his own pistol in the strange man's back. "Put away your weapon."

"Or what pops, you gonna shoot me?" Jack was irritated being close to Lucia again had left him slightly off guard. "My inside coat pocket has my ID. I'll just stand here and let you have a look for yourself. I'm agent Jack Gillmore; I'm with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. This young lady belongs in my custody."

Wammy reached for the ID the gunman was offering up. _This could be bad. _He discreetly pulled out the man's badge and flipped it open. _Shit this is bad. _"Even if you are FBI I believe you have the wrong missy. Put your gun away sir, I won't ask you again."

Jack chuckled and peeked over his shoulder at the elderly man. "You wanna go at me pops?"

"My gun isn't loaded with bullets; it is loaded with a nerve agent that will render you unconscious before you can even touch me."

"Aint that interesting?"

"Stop it Jack!" Lucia freed her cell from her pocket but Jack yanked it from her hands.

"Who you calling Lucia? It wouldn't be Richard Clark would it?"

Wammy pulled the trigger and caught the agent as he fell. Wammy got an arm around him. "Help me Lucia."

Lucia took Jack's gun from his relaxed hand and stuffed it in one of her bags. "What are we going to do?"

It was too late to hide; this Fed had tracked them from Alaska. "We better let L handle this. Let's get him to the car. We will take him to L. Don't worry, L isn't going to hand you over to this man Lucia. He won't lose you now."

L blinked at Wammy. "There's a Fed unconscious on the couch in the sitting room?"

Wammy gestured to a monitor showing the room. Lucia paced in front of the agent with his gun tucked in the back of her jeans. "He's here for Miss San Giovanni."

"Who the hell is he?" L had to swallow his heart after hearing Wammy's story.

"Agent Jack Gillmore."

"Lucia never mentioned anyone but John Smith. She was all but lost to the FBI and should have been declared dead this spring." His toes dug into his seat as he watched Lucia stressing in black and white. "This guy must have been another deep cover agent involved with her case. If she called him by his first name then she knows this person, so why has she never mentioned him before?" L had a ton of questions and a whole new world of problems. He stepped off the chair and went to get some answers from Lucia.


	10. Chapter 10

Tell me everything

"Lucia," L hurried into the sitting room. She started his way at once and all but flung herself into his arms. "Are you alright?"

She clung to Spook. "No, this guy has come to take me back. I don't want to go back I want to stay with you!"

L hugged her tightly to him. Lucia was shaking. "It's alright Lucia. I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me." He freed the Feds gun from Lucia's pants and held it out to Wammy. "Why don't we just lock that up for now."

"What are we going to do?" Lucia squeezed a fistful of L's shirt. "I don't want to leave you."

"You don't have to. I'll talk to him Lucia but first please tell me everything you know about Agent Gillmore."

_Crap. _Lucia was struggling with what to tell L when Jack groaned and brought his hand up to his head. "Shit, he's waking up."

Jack was indeed walking up with one hell of a hangover. It was Lucia's voice that brought him around. He called out to her as he peeled his eyes open. "Lucia, where are you?"

"Lucia is here agent Gillmore," L answered the Fed backing Lucia to the couch behind them. He sat Lucia down with him as FBI sat up and looked at them.

"Get the hell away from her," Jack reached for his gun.

"I have your gun agent. There is no need for such things here."

"That woman belongs in federal custody. Her name is Lucia San Giovanni."

Lucia still had a hold of his sleeve. She was watching the agent with a mix of hate and fear on her face. "I know who she is. Emily Woods died in Alaska, that should be enough to satisfy your government. They won't have to finance her hiding anymore."

"Fuck you." Jack ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Someone like her shouldn't be allowed to run loose. Just look at what she did to you Richard Clark of Seattle Washington. Been spending all the old man's money on her?"

"Fuck you!" Lucia viciously screamed back at Jack. "Leave me alone!"

L tried to keep the situation under his control. Lucia sounded frightened. "I know your name, you know mine. You may call me Richard."

Jack was quickly losing his patience. "How about I call you Dracula huh? What the fuck kinda drugs you on weirdo? Meth, H? You been giving a federal witness a controlled substance huh scumbag?"

"Fuck you Jack you fucking asshole!"

"Get over here bitch. Don't make me come over there and collect you."

"That's enough," L's voice was louder then theirs. He raised a hand to silence them but he was sure it was the look he gave FBI that shut them up. "I will not allow you to put your hands on Lucia. You will have to come through me to get her."

_A regular bucky fuckin badass. _"Oh yeah? You're fuckin with the FBI here asshole."

"And you're fucking with the most sought after detective in the world Agent Gillmore. You are probably familiar with my alias Water Six. I closed the Dallas murders and the Stubing kidnapping cases since Lucia has been with me. I'm working with the Paris police department currently."

There was no way this addict could be who he said he was but still, the detective in Jack was a die hard. "Louvre robbery?"

L nodded. "I see you are familiar with the types of cases I take on. That being the case you must also know the extent of my influence within your government. You've done a good job, but let's let Lucia perish in the wilderness along with Johnny Smith."

He got to his feet even though he was dizzy. "Don't you talk about Johnny."

Lucia shrunk behind L a little and he looked down at her. "You know this man Lucia, how?"

_Bitch. _"Never heard of me huh shit head? Maybe you were too high to remember, or maybe the little bitch here…"

"Shut up you bastard!" Lucia leaned against L railing against Jack.

Jack stared Lucia down. "You didn't tell him about me? About us?"

"There is no us psycho."

Something cold worked its way up and down L's spine. "You were involved with Lucia's case?"

"I used to live with Lucia," Jack straightened feeling a little more balanced now. "I took care of her the way I bet you do now. Does she still grind her teeth in her sleep?"

His woman went to get up, presumably to attack Jack Gillmore. L wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "It's alright Lucia," he stayed calm on the outside. L addressed the agent he was growing to dislike more every second. _This guy and Lucia? _Gillmore was Mr. All American; blond hair blue eyes and a California tan all over his abs of steel. "It would be inappropriate for you to be with Lucia the way I am with Lucia if you were the agent assigned to protect her."

He crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the druggie holding Lucia. _Don't tell me she's fuckin this guy._ "Why the fuck you think she was out there in nowhere Alaska with Johnny all by themselves huh? We got busted friend that's why. Caught in the act. I pissed away my life for her and my career…"

Lucia got up and took a few threatening steps toward Jack. "It's over. It's been over! Why wont you leave me alone!?" Spook was getting up behind her. Lucia kept her eyes on Jack a second longer. "I hate you," she growled at him. Lucia turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.

L tried to get the tight little ball that was his stomach to relax so he could think his way through this. _Lucia and Captain America here… _Jack started after Lucia and L moved. Quickly he put himself between FBI and the door. "I'm sorry agent Gillmore but I cannot allow you to follow Lucia to her private room."

The old man was standing quietly behind the desk. Jack flat eyed Richard Clark. "Do you follow Lucia to her private rooms Dick?" he leaned closer to the now suspect. "That's why you're trying to protect her right? Lucia's got you pussy whipped. I know how hard it is to say no to a broad that can fuck like that."

Whatever and whoever this guy was to Lucia he had no right to talk about her like this. Fucking wasn't what L and Lucia did in his bed at night. L turned away from the FBI trying to will himself under control. A second later L lost the battle with his rage and kicked the mouthy Yankee in the chest. Jack went flying back and landed on the couch he woke up on. "I don't care who you are, don't ever talk like that about Lucia in front of me. I will hurt you agent Gillmore." L straightened keeping his eyes fixed on FBI. "Not once have I ever fucked Lucia but yes we are lovers."

"You stupid bastard," Jack rubbed his aching chest.

"I can get Lucia asylum anywhere in the world."

"So she can be with you?"

Wammy's beeper went off and the old man fished it out of his pocket. He read the message. "It's the chief."

L really needed to take this call; he needed to let the chief know there had been a change in plans. There was no way he could leave Lucia alone even for a minute with FBI around. _Shit. _ L was a bundle of nervous energy. "Wammy tea, Agent Gillmore you're with me please."

Jack sat up and looked at Clark. "What?"

"I have to speak with Chief Renaldo I need some sugar and you're not leaving my site. Come with me or I will be forced to render you unconscious again."

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't ya space cadet?" Jack got to his feet. "Alright asshole, I'll play your game. Why don't you try and prove to me you're Water Six."

L did.

Lucia locked herself in her room. She was utterly overwhelmed and her heart was breaking. _That bastard came all this way to take me away from L. I've finally found someone safe, someone that I can love who makes me happy. _She went to her window and stared out at the darkening sky. _Jack came to ruin that, to take me back to hell with him. _Lucia's memories of Jack Gillmore weren't predominantly good ones. She was never supposed to have to see him again, but here he was; upstairs talking to L in his office. She had heard their footsteps on the stairs.

_L… _Lucia wondered what kind of shit Jack was talking to her sweet boyfriend. _Don't let that guy get to you. Don't listen to his bullshit. _Her heart beat harder with worry. _Can Spook really save me? I don't want to go back. I want to stay with L. _With all her heart Lucia believed L Lawliet loved her as much as she loved him. Her beloved was also the smartest man she had ever known. If anyone could call in a favor to a government or two it was the super detective.

The problem was Jack _isn't it always. _He was obnoxious, suspicious and unpredictable. _Let's not forget aggressive and violent. _The Fed had a mean backhand. Lucia grit her teeth. She tried to tell herself Spook could take care of it if Jack got rowdy. Wammy still had the knock out gun in his coat. L would have backup if he needed it. _Backup, Jack can't be here on this case all alone. _ Lucia pulled out her cell phone ready to text Spook a warning.

It was a futile gesture; if Lucia had come to this conclusion, L already had. _Calm down Lucia, Spook's got this all under control. He can do anything. _

Jack gaped at the huge streamline monitoring system as Lucia's druggie boyfriend went to sit at the console. "What is this place?"

"It is my office. Do not touch anything please. I also ask you be silent when I speak to Chief Renaldo." L climbed up into his chair. "You may take the seat next to me."

Frowning at the way the druggie sat Jack asked again, "What kind of drugs did you say you were on Dick?"

"I'm not on any drugs, neither is Lucia."

He sunk into the empty chair at the desk. "You skitzo or something?"

"I don't have any mental health issues Agent Gilmore."

Jack looked up at the wall of monitors. "So where's Lucia in all of this?"

"The third one down, second row from the right shows you that hallway. Lucia is in her room. If she leaves her room you will see her."

This was a convenient set up for watching his little run away. "I hate to break it to you pal, but I'm taking Lucia with me. I'm sure a vampire like you will have no problem finding yourself another gold digging whore at one of the nightclubs in the city. French bitches dig pale guys like you."

L rolled his eyes and looked at the agent sidelong. He could see why Lucia had hissed _I_ _hate you_ at him. "I told you not to talk about Lucia like that." He was about to pounce when the chief appeared in the corner of a monitor.

"This is Chief Renaldo; Water Six are you receiving me?"

_I won't forget this _L told the Fed with his eyes. He turned away from one problem to deal with another. L picked his headset up and slipped it on. "I am receiving you. Chief Renaldo, there has been a change in plans."

"My men are already on the move."

"I have taken that into consideration, this is what you are going to do. Four cars will be arriving when the suspect is brought to the location. There are also four cars already in the garage. In exactly one hour send four more cars please. An hour later send two more."

"And then what?" the chief was overtired and floundering.

"All of the cars will leave at the same time four hours from now, the witness will be relocated then."

Wammy came in carrying tea for two and set it between the two men at the console. The American looked him up and down distrustfully. The chief asked, "I thought you wanted to observe and interrogate the witness?"

"I do," Wammy poured him some tea and L's free hand went to the sugar dish. He grabbed a cube. "I will contact you in three hours with a new location." L popped the cube in his mouth and cut his link with the chief. "Wammy, I need a box to cage our rat in."

Wammy stepped back and Jack rested an elbow on the desk looking at the druggie. He wasn't too ignorant to recognize the cop he met downtown yesterday. "So you really are working that case huh? If you gotta be somewhere don't let me stop you. I'll take Lucia and we'll get out of your hair."

L forgot about his tea and sugar and turned back to problem number two. "I won't let anyone take Lucia anywhere against her will."

"I am a Federal agent."

"And I have many connections. If you require orders to leave Lucia alone then I will make sure you receive them."

"You think you can do that huh?" Jack scoffed at the weirdo. "Then give it a try Dick, orders from my assistant director are the only ones I have to follow. There, I even made it easy for you."

_This guy is a real prick. He's deliberately antagonizing me. _ "You'll get your orders agent. Lucia will stay here with me; there is no reason for anyone to flee."

"You cant right now anyway if you're caught up in this case. Still," Jack smiled and plucked the strawberry off of a piece of cake. "Lucia is my prisoner until stated otherwise. She's under arrest for fleeing Federal custody and resisting arrest. I can't leave her unguarded."

"If you can see that I'm busy with a case then you can see I don't have time for your bullshit."

"There's only two ways I'm walking outta here Dick; with Lucia or on the phone with my AD, ya got it? Of course if you try to muscle me outta here I'll just come back with the department of foreign affairs and the cops. That bitch can sit in a French jail until the paperwork clears. So what are you gonna do Dick? You're a busy guy and Lucia's a handful. You should be thanking me for saving you from that man trap between her legs."

L moved without having to think about it. He lunged at the agent and punched him in the face. FBI fell out of his chair. "Don't talk like that about Lucia!"

Jack wasn't about to go down without a fight. He kicked the druggies chair out from under him and bounced back with an upper cut. "I'm trying to help you Dick!"

He was clipped in the cheek but L mostly dodged the blow. L kicked the half standing agent in the face and sent him flying backwards. "Why do you hate Lucia so much? Why do you say such miserable things about her?"

Rubbing his jaw Jack sat up. The weirdo was a better fighter then Jack had anticipated. _Eat this you little shit. _ "She fucked me over Dick. My fiancée, my house in Cape Cod, my good standing in the Bureau; Lucia took all of that away from me."

"Because you were deep cover taking care of Lucia?" _She never mentioned this asshole because_

"Because I was under the covers fucking her. We were lovers." Jack stood up and dusted off his sleeves enjoying the look on Dick's face.

_This bastard… _"Not once has Lucia ever mentioned you to me."

"Well, you are the new boyfriend." Jack chanced a step closer to the weirdo.

"She doesn't like you." Lucia had reason to fear the Fed that came to take her, but it was more then that. She hated this man to the point where she never spoke his name. L watched Jack, analyzing him. "What did you do her?"

He flashed Dick a cocky smile. "I already told you that Dick." Jack's cell rang and he reached for it. "It's agent underling. Why don't I get Freddy to come on over and help me escort Lucia to jail?"

"I assume if I allow you and your partner to stay in this house until you receive your new orders we can avoid any further unplesentries." It wasn't something L wanted to do, but he preferred to keep his enemy close and Lucia even closer.

"You still think that's going to happen? Well alright, I guess we could try that for a couple of days. A hot shot like you will have no problem getting Lucia her walkin papers pretty quick."

L was grateful the bastard picked up his phone and verbally abused his underling instead. He lifted his eyes to Wammy by the door, the old timer glared at the FBI agent like he was some breed of filthy vermin. _Wammy hates him too, good then it's unanimous. _L stepped past the cursing agent over to his friend. He kept his voice low. "Call Washington. I need to get this man out of here as quickly as possible."

_Agreed. _Wammy looked down at L. "Becker?"

"Yes." The Yankee called out to him.

"Hey Dick, you wanna give my boy directions to this place or what?"

"Not over your cell phone I don't." L glanced at the Fed over his shoulder. "Tell him to wait at Café Azue on ninth, I'll send a car."

Jack lifted his eyebrows at the cautious little ghoul. "That's mighty white of ya Dick, no pun intended."

_Asshole. _L turned back to Wammy. "I need a list of safe houses, we have to put the witness somewhere I can observe him."

He flipped his cell closed. "If you got work to do Dick, go do it."

"I'm not leaving Lucia alone with you."

"What about your case Dick? You better hurry up and question the witness before the bad guys get away." Jack tucked his phone away and faced Dick again.

"I don't need you to state the obvious."

He raised one hand to his ear. "You hear that? Why, it's the sound of criminals fleeing to South America."

L straightened a little facing the jerk. "Agent Gillmore you are impeding my investigation. You showing up now has drastically limited my movements."

"Aint that too bad. I'm not going anywhere Dick."

"You know that I need to question that man."

"Then go do it." Jack squared off against the pale detective.

_Childish frustrating stubborn egotistical _"I already told you I won't leave Lucia here with you."

"Then bring your perp here genius."

_Reckless idiotic _"I won't bring a criminal into this house."

He sighed. "Worried about your girlfriend? You shouldn't be. Freddy and I will baby-sit her. You'll have cops crawling all over your man. Perfectly safe."

_Devious sneaky _"This is my home Agent Gillmore and my investigation."

"Don't worry Dick, Lucia will be safe. I don't think Jeeves here will have any trouble taking care of himself and you might be able to fight your way out of a wet paper bag." Jack smiled at the looks he was getting. "And of course we'll be surrounded by cops. You'll get to put the screws to your fink and solve the crime. I'll get my new orders, you'll be a hero and everybody goes home happy."

_Antagonizing pushy _"I don't think so."

"I'm not giving you a choice Dick. We play it my way or I'm hauling the bitch off to jail."

L took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The next seventy two hours were going to be busy ones. He had to close the case while protecting Lucia from unpleasant business. _I just have to put up with this asshole for three days. _"Fine, we'll execute your plan; however this house has rules. Since you insist on interfering with my case I'll make use of you. You can assist me; you'll get a little gold star on your record. Your partner will guard Lucia; we will be able to observe everything from here."

Jack smiled. It was a clever way for Dick to keep Jack away from Lucia, but a Louver robbery was big time. It could save his whole damned career. There was absolutely no way he could say no. "You're pretty clever. Alright Dick, you got yourself a deal." Jack extended a hand.

He made himself step forward and shake the Fed's hand. "Welcome aboard Agent Gillmore."

"Call me Jack." Dracula had chilly hands, Jack gave it a squeeze. He leaned closer to the detective and whispered, "Cold hands warm heart Dick. Does Lucia tell you that?"

"If course, it's a common enough saying." L pulled his hand back and held it away from him like it had been dirtied. "If you'll excuse me I have to use the bathroom and then I need to speak to Lucia."

"Perfect. I gotta piss like a race horse."

"Please leave your cell phone here. I'll escort you to a room you can use. You can wait there for me."

He reached for his phone again. Jack tossed it up next to the tea tray. "I wanna talk to Lucia. I have questions for her, she has to be interrogated about John Smith's death; maybe you all do."

"You know it was an accident. Lucia survived the crash, he didn't."

"It was an accident that none of you ever reported." Jack straightened. "I find that suspicious."

"You're wrong Agent Gillmore. The Edward Frietag that reported a crash site was me. I made the call on a short wave radio to Blue Base." _Take that you fuckhead. _

Jack chuckled. "You're interesting; now ya wanna show me to the can?"

Wammy stepped aside to let L and the rude Yankee out. _What a detestable man. _Wammy went to the consol and put on a headset. His arthritic fingers started to type. _I'll be glad when Lucia can take over these duties for me. _The old man needed to make that happen quickly. He wasn't the only one that wanted Agent Gillmore the hell out of here. Wammy's commands bounced off satellites high over the earth and down to capitol of the United States. "Let's get rid of you Agent Gillmore."

L left Jack in a room in the hall opposite where he and Lucia slept. Wiping the FBI germs off his hand on front of his jeans L went to her room. Her door was locked so he knocked. "Lucia, please open the door."

Her eyes went to the door. "You alone?"

"Yes."

Lucia ran to the door and unlocked it. Spook came in and shut the door behind him. She grabbed his sleeve and tugged. "Is he gone?"

"No." He hated to see her cringe like that. "It's alright Lucia, Agent Gillmore and I have come to an arrangement. I just need a couple of days to make things happen and then he will go away."

_Days? _"What are you talking about Spook?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Lucia listen to me. Very soon Gillmore is going to hear from his Assistant Director that he no longer has a reason to keep you in custody. When he gets that message he will leave. He isn't taking you anywhere and I won't let him bother you while he's here either. I'll keep him busy and away from you."

She stepped into him hugging him around the waist. "He's an asshole."

"So I've noticed." L rested his forehead against hers. "Why have you never mentioned him? You spoke of John Smith but never of his partner. He was assigned to your case too wasn't he Lucia? Did you think he would find your death in the wilderness a believable one?"

Lucia leaned back a little and looked into Spook's eyes. "Are you interrogating me?"

"Do I have to?" He let Lucia slip from his arms.

"No. I didn't think Jack would find me. I guess obsession made up for stupid. I think he's a big fucking asshole and I prefer not to talk about him."

Obsessed was another conclusion L had already drawn about the Fed across the hall. "Things ended badly between you two?"

She threw her hands up in the air and turned away from Spook. "What the fuck." She paced back to her window. "You've been listening to his bullshit?"

"He runs his mouth." L followed Lucia to the window. "Lucia, I want you to tell me what happened between you and Agent Gillmore."

She rolled her eyes at Spook. "We have to do this?"

L wanted to hear it about as much as she wanted to tell it. Lucia looked miserable. He took her hand. "I want to hear your side."

His hand squeezed hers reassuringly. _I hate this. _"Alright, I'll tell you everything."

Lucia wasn't in protective custody long before the string of trials began. It was the most dangerous time in her life and she was constantly on the move. The young woman saw six different Federal agents shot to death in front of her eyes, all in the name of protecting her. Senior agent John Smith came in during the middle of the bloodiest year. He lost two partners before Jack Gillmore was assigned to Lucia's protection. Somehow at the end of the worst of it Smith and Gillmore were still standing. Lucia's part in the trials was mostly over and the Bureau sent the two agents into deep cover with the witness.

That worked out okay for a while but after Lucia turned twenty one she started bugging her guardians for freedom and alcohol. Johnny said no way, but eventually she wore Jack down. He wasn't that much older then she was and had a little pity. He brought her a variety of different things on his nights to guard Lucia. He sat and listened to her drunken ramblings, occasionally joining her in a drink or two if it was something he liked. They got to be pretty good pals. One night after too much Jim Beam Lucia ended up a crying mess in Jack's arms. It all caught up to her at once and she snapped. She even said _I want to die._

Agent Gillmore broke the rules and comforted Lucia in a most unprofessional way. He told her it was better not to tell Johnny and Lucia agreed. She didn't want the trouble anymore then Jack did. Things went back to normal, Johnny didn't suspect a thing. Two weeks later Jack was all over Lucia again. They slept together half a dozen times before Lucia decided that they had to stop. Jack had a fiancée back in Cape Cod. He assured Lucia that Amy would never find out so Lucia threatened to tell Amy herself. It was the first time she became truly frightened of Jack. He pinned her to the wall by her throat and advised her not to be such a bitch.

Jack backed off for a while after that. He even apologized for being a jerk. Soon enough he regained her trust and then Jack dropped a bomb on her. He told her that he had admitted his infidelity to Amy, that he couldn't go on loving two women at the same time. Being with Lucia was what he really wanted. It was over between him and Amy; Jack had his house on the market. He had made the decision to stay with Lucia indefinitely. Naturally, she panicked.

Lucia told Jack he was making a mistake, she didn't love him and their relationship was inappropriate. He didn't take it so well and a huge argument ensued. Jack smacked her in the mouth and walked out. The next day Lucia had a long talk with Johnny. The senior agent was pretty pissed and he asked Lucia to prove it. They set it up so Johnny would overhear something to back her story up.

Johnny got all the proof he needed two nights later. Lucia called Johnny and set her phone down. She lured Jack into another conversation about Amy. Unfortunately Jack had reached the limit of his patience with the subject and took his aggression out on Lucia. He held her down on the couch and gave her a piece of his mind. Jack was in the middle of threatening to _fuck you into a coma!_ when Johnny stormed in and ripped his young partner off the witness. After that night there were some changes.

Jack was good at his job and Johnny depended on him, but he couldn't let him be around Lucia anymore. From then on Jack was the outside guy and Johnny stayed with Lucia twenty four seven. He wouldn't let Jack piss away what was left of his life on the mafia princess. Over the next two years Lucia only saw Jack three times and Johnny never left them alone. It had been over a year since she talked to him when the plane crashed in the Alaskan wilderness.

"I was really hoping he was gone," Lucia snuggled closer to Spook. They had moved to her bed to sit while Lucia told him her embarrassing past.

His girlfriend had been a naughty girl carrying on with a nearly married man. Jack was no saint either. He cheated on his fiancée and lied to his superiors. When Lucia wanted out, clearly Jack didn't want her to go. His measures were drastic, selfish and even violent. "I can see why."

"Are you mad I didn't tell you about Jack?"

"I don't blame you for not wanting to talk about him Lucia, but I do wish you would have told me there was another agent still assigned to your case."

"I know, I should have."

L took her face in his hand and stared down into Lucia's eyes. "I don't care about you and Jack. Its in the past, it has nothing to do with us."

"Spook," Lucia wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her.

"It's alright Lucia; I won't let anything happen to you."

"I want to stay with you. I don't ever want to leave you."

"You're not going anywhere. I'm not foolish enough to lose the best thing that ever happened to me." L smiled down at her.

His eyes told her he wanted the same thing she did. Spook would save her and Lucia could stay with him forever. She felt her own smile creeping back. "You really can do anything."

She leaned into him. "I want you to stay with me Lucia. I love you."

"I love you too." Her smile had returned. Lucia had no worries in L's arms. "L," she whispered and he smiled. He liked it when she used his real name. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me too."

He was glad to put her at ease, her smile made everything more bearable. L bent and kissed Lucia. _I won't ever let anything come between us. _There was more he needed to tell her, but it could wait. For now he had Lucia in his arms and L made the time to enjoy it.


	11. Chapter 11

We belong

L got some quality cuddling in before he broke the rest of his news to Lucia. He told her about agent Freddy and having to bring Ricardo Fornier here. For the next couple of days their home was going to be a base of operations. L asked Lucia to lie low in her room; he didn't want anyone, particularly the turn coat criminal to get too close to her. The last bit of his bad news involved her giving a statement to one of the Federal agents about the plane crash and Johnny's death. L promised to be there for her when she was questioned. Lucia didn't like any of it, but she promised she would do as he asked if he would still make time to see her. "Of course Lucia, you are still the most important thing in my world."

The words had barely escaped his mouth when out in the hall Jack called out, "Hey Dick, where are ya?"

Lucia cringed at the sound of his voice. "Don't let him come in my room L."

There was the hint of panic in her tone, L got out of bed quickly. "Sit tight Lucia," he started for the door.

Jack had taken a whiz and washed up. He gave the weirdo detective ten minutes to do the same and of course, to lead Jack to Lucia. He knew he was in the right part of the hall; he just had to pick a door. He heard movement and tried door number two. "You in here Jack?" he asked turning the knob and pushing the door out of his way.

"Don't you knock?" L headed straight for Jack trying to shield Lucia from his sight.

He met Dick inside the fancy bedroom. Jack smiled at Lucia. "There you are kitten. We need to have a little chat."

"Not now, after your partner arrives. He'll be here shortly. You'll be able to take statements from all three of us before Renaldo arrives with the witness. Please come with me Agent Gillmore."

His smile fell away but Jack kept his eyes on Lucia. "Fancy digs ya got here Lucia. You seem to be doing just fine for yourself these days. Dick takes real good care of you huh?"

"Agent Gillmore."

He raised one hand at Dick gesturing for him to be patient. "Relax Dick, I'm just making conversation. Trying to get a feel for things around here."

"We don't have time for idle chatter; there is work to be done."

Jack leaned closer to Dick and smelled the perfume on him. "I know what you spent your break doing. I can't take two minutes to talk to her but you can come in here and roll around like minks in heat?"

Lucia finally spoke up. "Get out Jack."

Keeping his temper in check was never one of Jack's great strengths. "Gonna whore yourself out to this mook? He don't look so healthy kitten, are you already in the will?"

Spook moved so fast Lucia jumped. He grabbed Jack and pointed him back toward the door cranking his arm up behind his back in one fluid move. "How many times are we going to go through this Agent Gillmore?" L gave Jack a swift kick in the ass that sent him staggering out into the hall. "Lock the door behind me Lucia."

She scurried off the bed. _Oh my god he just…_ L was going out after Jack. "Spook!"

"It's alright Lucia, lock the door." L went out and shut the door behind him. The Yankee steadied and faced him. "You keep making me repeat myself. Don't talk like that about Lucia."

"Come on, get a clue would ya!" Jack was teetering on the edge of fury. "Why the fuck would Lucia want a pasty scruffy ugly weirdo motherfucker like you?! Look at _her_ and then look at _you_. Do you not see something _wrong_ with that picture?!"

"No I do not. What I can see is a pitiful man that can't move on with his life. You seriously need to let Lucia go."

The calm look on Dick's face was infuriating, insulting. "Worry about yourself Dick." Jack turned and started down the hall before it escalated into another brawl.

Lucia didn't lock the door; she cracked it open and peeked out at her protective sweetie. "Spook?"

Looking into her eyes L knew he didn't have to worry about anything. He smiled for her. "It's alright Lucia, lock up. I'll be back."

_Fuckin freako bastard. _Jack took the steps two at a time not bothering to look back at the mook following him up to the surveillance room. Lucia's pale little boyfriend hadn't hurt him, but he did put a dent in Jack's pride. The Federal agent had to conclude that Dick probably could have Lucia's case closed. The dweeb had some pull with higher ups; the chief of police followed his orders with barely a question. He went in and sat at the consol. Jack picked up the cake he had stolen the berry off earlier and shoved half of it into his mouth.

"Are you hungry Agent Gillmore?" L asked perching on his chair.

"Don't tell me you're a five star chef on top of all your other talents."

"I can boil water, but that is about the extent of my culinary abilities." L fished his cell out his pocket and connected to Wammy. "Wammy, why don't you take Lucia down to the kitchen? I think preparing dinner might relax her. There is time before the Paris police invade us."

Jack watched the mook sidelong. He held his phone weird. Whitey finished his call and set his phone on the desk. Dick started tapping at the keyboard in front of him. "Lucia cooks for you?"

"All the time." L started to read the text files Wammy left him.

He stuffed the rest of his cake in his mouth and chewed. On a monitor above him the old guy went to Lucia's bedroom door. She came out for him no problem. "Looks like you got her pretty well trained Dick."

"It's not like that. Lucia enjoys cooking. She likes feeding us; it makes her happy."

_Of course, she's a ginz. _Jack watched Lucia head down stairs with the geezer. "Looks like you take pretty good care of her Dick. You satisfying all her needs?"

"Thoroughly." According to Wammy's notes Jack Gillmore had an up and down record with the FBI. John Smith had never ratted his partner out, but Jack had been disciplined for other things. He had put himself in extraordinarily dangerous situations _and it was all to protect Lucia. _

His eyes left the monitor and went back to the whitey reading off a tiny screen. "That why she likes you? You're thorough." Jack got comfortable in his swivel chair.

"One of the reasons." L typed another command to check email.

"You protect her, spoil her. I bet Lucia likes that. Enough to overlook she's fuckin a corpse. You got cancer or something Dick? Really, you don't look so good."

"I'm perfectly healthy Agent Gillmore I just don't see a lot of sun." Director Becker had made contact to let the detective know he was proceeding with Lucia's case. "Maybe after this is all over Lucia and I can take a vacation on the Riviera."

Jack chuckled. "Have you seen her in a bikini yet Dick? Yummy."

L went right on to checking the second Federal agent's whereabouts. The police were driving him over now. "I'm well aware of how attractive Lucia is."

Lucia and the old guy made it down to the kitchen. "A woman like that, she's kinda outta your league don't ya think?"

"Why, because I'm not six two with blonde hair and blue eyes?" L cut his eyes over to Jack. "Because I don't look like you?"

"I don't think you've won any beauty pageants Dick," Jack favored him with a cold smile.

"So what?" L turned his chair and faced the annoying man. "Lucia isn't as shallow as you would like to believe Agent Gillmore. I don't have to be something I'm not with her. She loves me for who I am; not how she looks on my arm or how much money I have in the bank."

_No way. I just can't believe that. _"What color is the sky in your world?"

"I don't really care if you can accept the truth or not. In a few days you'll be out of our lives for good. In the meantime you will assist me, not harass me. If you don't have anything relevant to say then keep your mouth closed, your breath is far from fresh. I have work to do. I don't have time for your jilted boyfriend routine."

He had to laugh at that. "What did Lucia tell you?"

"Everything."

"Did she tell you she was a fuckin tease?" He imitated her badly. "Jack get me some booze. Jack take me for a ride in your car. Jack rub suntan oil all over my naked back."

"She told me the Federal agent guarding her supplied her with alcohol and had sex with her. That doesn't appear on your record, but if you keep pushing me it will. Your behavior is inexcusable Agent Gillmore."

Jack's lip twitched into a snarl. "Shit happens."

"Lucia was your job not your girlfriend. You should have been protecting her not threatening her when she told you she was going to tell your fiancé about your affair. How you could betray a woman that loved you enough to marry you is beyond my comprehension."

It sounded like Lucia had indeed given Dick all the details. "Don't get righteous on me. You weren't there; you don't know how the shit went down."

"I don't care how or why, just the facts Agent Gillmore. You should have been fired for involving yourself with Lucia like that."

"Ya jealous Dick? You uncomfortable havin another man around that threw it in your girlfriend?"

Hate was an emotion L rarely experienced but he was feeling some now. "You treated Lucia like a whore; I don't. I respect her and I love her. We are very happy together. I won't sit here and let you talk shit about her anymore. Either shut the fuck up and help me or I'll beat the shit out of you and lock you in a room until your Assistant Director calls. Make your choice now please. I don't have time for this."

Leaning back in his chair Jack smiled. He intended to stay right where he was. "Okay Dick, how can I be of assistance to ya?"

The big house came into view and Fred Jones mouth fell open. "This is the place?"

"Oi mossier," the driver rolled down the window and buzzed the gate. "I have brought ze FBI agent."

Freddy wiggled in his seat, a moment later he was driven right up to the front door. He got out and started up the stairs. The butler opened the door. "I'm Fred Jones," Freddy pulled out his badge.

"This way Agent Jones," Wammy led the man inside.

Something in here smelled really good and Freddy's stomach growled. "Did I miss dinner?"

"Not yet sir," the elder man started up the stairs.

"Jack's up here?"

"Third floor. Agent Gillmore is reviewing footage of the crime scene with Richard."

"Water Six right? Cool." Freddy wanted to hurry up and meet the great detective, but he didn't wanna rush Grandpa Moses up the stairs. "What smells so good?"

It was a good thing Lucia had made enough to feed a small army. "You smell tomato sauce and the garlic bread."

"You got a private chef?"

"Miss San Giovanni does most of the cooking."

"Lucia San Giovanni?" the target was here.

"That is correct Agent Jones."

More stairs. "She's been living with you guys all this time?"

"Yes. She's one of us now."

The old guy led him to a room and opened the door. Freddy stepped into the impressive control room. "Jack, err, Agent Gillmore."

Both men at the console turned to greet the Freddy. "How's it hangin Freddy boy? Meet Dick, this guy is Water Six."

_This guy is? _Freddy blinked at the strange man perched like a bird in his chair. "Uh… Agent Fred Jones," he stepped forward and offered his hand.

L smiled and shook. "Richard Clark."

Fred's stomach took center stage with a long gurgling growl. His cheeks turned red and Fred laughed nervously. "Sorry, I skipped lunch. Couldn't find a Mc Donald's."

"I think we can feed you Agent Jones." L picked up his cell and pressed a button. He waited for Lucia to pick up her end. "How's dinner coming?"

Jack looked back at the monitor that displayed the kitchen. "Lucia is right there," he pointed her out to Freddy. She was checking the oven while talking to Dick.

"Agent Jones has joined us. He's quite hungry," L was watching his girlfriend on the screen too.

He strained to overhear what Lucia was saying but Jack couldn't make it out. She turned away from the oven and blew a kiss at the camera in the kitchen. Beside him the specter laughed lightly and Freddy's stomach begged for food again. "Jesus Freddy."

"Sorry," Fred cringed back a step.

"Alright, we'll be down shortly." Pause. "I love you too."

Lucia hung up her phone and went back to her dinner preparations. Jack wasn't really hungry anymore but "She gonna eat with us?"

"Yes. You will be able to question Lucia over coffee." L set his phone back on the desk and turned his attention back to the keyboard.

Freddy shifted his eyes back to the famous detective. _Love you too? Lucia San Giovanni and this guy? _"You're her boyfriend?"

Jack chuckled at Freddy boy's obvious disbelief. "Aint that a hoot?"

The detective peeked at him over his shoulder and Freddy sagged. "Sorry detective. I'm sure you have lots of fantastic qualities. A lot of girls really like smart guys."

It was kind of fun watching the hungry Yankee squirm. "It's quite alright Agent Jones and yes, Lucia and I are together." He turned back to the last thing he wanted to check on before dinner.

The junior agent looked at his partner. "Agent Gillmore?"

"Relax Freddy; wonder Dick is going to get Lucia her walking papers. All you gotta do is keep an eye on her until that happens. You can do that can't ya?"

"Sure, but…"

"Give me a moment agent, I will explain the situation," L said still typing.

He stepped back and waited. By the time they went down to dinner Freddy was fully informed.

Lucia San Giovanni was much prettier in person. Freddy sat across the table from her and her detective boyfriend trying not to stare as he chewed. "Real good eats Miss San Giovanni."

She nodded at the agent that would be watching her for the next few days. "Thank you Agent Jones."

"You can call me Fred if you want."

"Then please call me Lucia."

Freddy boy giggled and Jack tore a piece of garlic bread in half. He dipped the jagged edge into his sauce. "Lucia, why don't you tell me what happened to Johnny?"

Her eyes shifted to Jack. He was shoving bread in his mouth. "We heard about the storm coming in and had to get out before it hit. Our supplies and energy reserves were exhausted; there was no way we could survive a winter out there. Johnny thought we could make it to the refueling station to wait out the storm; at least they would clear a runway when it was over, but we didn't get that far. We ran into some strong headwinds not far from the Moose Lodge." Lucia looked down at her plate. For a moment she could hear him _Hang on to your ass Lucia we're going down! _

L assisted using his hand to demonstrate. "I saw the plane go up and down and then…"

"We hit a nest of evergreens. It stopped the plane above the ground but it crushed it up pretty good. The windshield was shattered out; Johnny was dead in his seat. I checked him and then I got out of the plane."

Jack swallowed. "You're sure he was dead?"

"His neck was broken. He had no pulse. Johnny was dead."

"Then what?"

"I jumped out of the plane to get to the lodge before the storm killed me too. I sprained my ankle when I landed…"

"You also had a head wound," L chewed a meatball. "I saw the plane go down so I hopped on my snowmobile and went to see if there were any survivors. I found Lucia and got her back to the lodge. We treated her injuries and got her warm again. Later that night the weight of the snow drove the plane the rest of the way to the ground. The fuel ignited on shorting out wiring and the Cessna burned."

"That's pretty much what the coroners report said." Jack mopped up more sauce with the other half of his bread. "So from October until May you were at the Moose Lodge."

"That is correct." L speared another meatball. "These are awesome Lucia."

She smiled a little watching Spook shove the entire meatball in his mouth. "Smaller bites, you'll choke."

Watching Lucia and the ghoul aggravated him. Jack loudly cleared his throat. "You wanna tell me why you didn't contact the Bureau when you got back to civilization huh kitten?"

Lucia turned back to Jack. "Because I used the crash to fake my death idiot. I was sick of it all Jack, you know I was. Even as Emily Woods I never felt completely safe, but if she died I was all set."

"What the hell did you think you were gonna do Lucia?" Jack continued his questioning.

L swallowed meatball. "I offered to buy Lucia off early on. I didn't want anyone to know about my stay at the lodge. I told her I was Richard Clark but I told her I was a fiction writer. I was able to hide that I am Water Six for a while but eventually Lucia found out."

"When did you find out she wasn't Emily Woods?"

"I suspected it almost immediately and confronted her about it. Lucia confided in me and I offered to finance her escape." L cut his last meatball in half.

"You're admitting to aiding and abiding a Federal witness escape justice?"

"The way Lucia was living was not justice." He stabbed half of the meatball and rolled his eyes up to the blonde FBI.

Jack leaned over his plate. "I heard you do things your own way."

"Obviously so do you." L forked more dinner into his mouth. "I bet you're the one who insisted Lucia survived the crash and the winter the wilderness Agent Gillmore."

"I know how slippery kitten can be. She's a sneak."

"But you weren't content to write your burden off."

"I have a job to do Dick."

"You didn't chase Lucia half way around the world because of your job; it's a personal vendetta against her." L went for a bite of spaghetti saving his last piece of meatball for the finishing bite.

Freddy looked at him sidelong and Jack glared at Dick. _Fuck you asshole. _"Is that so?"

"Yes. Chances are ninety five percent." L ate some spaghetti watching Jack. "I have a complete understanding of both how you view your career and how you feel about Lucia."

Jack leaned back in his chair and picked up the cloth napkin in his lap. "I bet you do Dick, you're a smart guy." Jack wiped the butter off his fingertips. "So what I can't understand is how a frigin braniac like you could think helping a Federal witness flee the country would be no sweat off your nuts. Fuckin with the Feds carries some long sentences Dick. A clever guy like you knows that."

"It wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't insisted Lucia was alive."

"You just keep admitting your guilt Dick. I almost feel sorry for you."

Lucia reached over and grabbed Spook's thigh under the table. She set her fork down and leaned closer to him. "Stop it Spook."

He gave her his attention at once. "It's alright Lucia."

"Spook?" Jack lifted his eyebrows. "Now that's fitting."

The junior agent found the conversation just as good as the food. "Agent Gillmore?"

He waved Freddy boy off and went on with questioning Lucia's Spook. "What kind of an arrangement did you make with Lucia?"

"I offered her enough money to start a new life in another country in exchange for telling no one she had met me." L finished his meal with meatball.

"Then tell me Dick, why is Lucia still with you?"

_Delicious. _"Because we fell in love. Before we left the lodge I asked Lucia to be with me and she said yes."

"All for love huh Dick?" Jack tossed his napkin on the table. "How about you kitten? What was your motive for stickin with ol' spooky here? He doesn't really strike me as your type."

"You don't know anything about us," Lucia defended. "All you see is a weirdo genius detective but there's more to Spook then that. He has a heart. He's good to me, he loves me and I love him back."

L slipped an arm around his girlfriend. "It's alright Lucia."

She looked up into Spook's baby blues. "No it's not."

_She's actually defensive of the little ghoul. _"I can't believe you two would just say fuck the government and do whatever the hell you want. You kitten maybe, but you Dick? You're smarter then that."

"Like I said, it wouldn't have been a problem if you weren't so obsessed with Lucia." L had been about as patient with the agent as he could be. "It doesn't matter anyway; the paperwork will be retro dated granting Lucia full freedom beginning the day Agent Smith died. My actions are not criminal nor are hers. We have been able to confirm for you the details surrounding your partner's death; the rest about me and Lucia is really none of your business."

_Retro dated huh? Fuck. No wonder he just kept confessing. _"It's my business until the Assistant Director tells me otherwise Dick. I still have questions."

Wammy rolled in the coffee and desert cart. Now that he had a nice full belly L was ready for something sweet. He smiled at Lucia. "You made cheesecake too?"

"Cheesecake makin cheesecake," Jack baited. "Is that how she got to ya Dick, through your stomach?"

L slid his dinner plate away to make room for his desert. "Lucia started cooking for me after her ankle healed, a few weeks into her stay. She's quite talented in the kitchen."

"She talented in other rooms Dick? Like your bedroom? Aint that the cookin that really got your attention?"

His old friend put coffee and desert in front of him. L reached for the sugar bowl. "That theory would be plausible if Lucia and I became lovers at the lodge; however we didn't make love until we were in international waters. Sorry Agent Gillmore but yet again you're wrong." He dropped cubes of sugar into his coffee one by one. "Lucia and I followed our hearts not our hormones."

She loved the way he defended her. Lucia leaned over and kissed Spook's cheek. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly doing math in his head. Lucia hadn't been screwing the spook very long; it was the months they had spent together that made them such an adorable couple. Jack tried to ignore Lucia and kept his focus on Dick. "Riveting." He just couldn't help himself. He smiled at Lucia. "I'll have some of your pie Lucia, I know it's good."

Lucia had taken enough of Jack's shit. She sank in her seat so she could kick him under the table. Her foot connected with shin and Jack jumped. "I made cheesecake you pig!"

Freddy's mouth hung open as he bounced his stare between Jack and the odd couple across the table. Fred was a far cry from being studly, but he knew sexual innuendo when he heard it. Jack was really doing his best to agitate the couple, divide and conquer Fred assumed. _But conquer what? If Six gets Lucia's paperwork retro dated we'll have nothing on these two. _"Uh, I'd love to try the cheesecake too."

Wammy served Agent Jones as L dug into his dessert. Lucia straightened in her seat again and L complimented her, "Its delicious Lucia."

"What the hell, hit me too Jeeves and keep the coffee coming." Jack pushed his plate forward."

L let some of the sweet dessert melt in his mouth. "Yes, it's going to be a long night."


	12. Chapter 12

Bad guys wear black

They all made it through dinner together alive and then it was back to business. L told Jack to go on ahead of him; the detective took his girlfriend into the kitchen to privately thank her for a wonderful meal. Fred lingered at the table asking the old butler some questions, Jack hurried back up to the surveillance room. He saw Lucia and Dick kissing in front of the refrigerator on the monitor that showed him the kitchen. Dick had himself a case of Roman hands and Russian fingers. Jack grit his teeth and waited for the prick to stop mauling her.

L went up to join Agent Gillmore and run some more searches before the police arrived. Freddy wandered into the kitchen and took up a post by the door watching Lucia load the dishwasher. When she completed her wifeish task she turned to the agent guarding her. "Well Fred, what do you want to do now?"

"Uh…I'm just supposed to watch you."

"So? You're still a guest. I should do something to entertain you." She smiled at the goofy agent.

Freddy laughed nervously. "It's okay to ignore me Lucia, everybody else does."

_Poor shmuck. _"I'm not everybody else." She re hung her kitchen towel and stepped over to Fred. "There's a theatre on the second floor. If you don't feel like a movie we could always just bob in the hot tub until we're pruney."

He blinked at the young lady. _Hot tub!? _"I don't have any shorts."

"I'll get you some."

Wild horses couldn't keep bikini images out of Fred's head. "I don't think we should be hot tubing. I'm ya know, kind of a cop."

Lucia had two options; hide from Jack or just carry on. Her boyfriend wanted her away from Jack and the police that would be flocking over any time now. "I wanted to soak," Lucia sagged a little. "Guess I'll just take a hot bath then."

His pretty ward went from bikini to naked in a split second. "Uh…"

"You don't have to come in my room do ya?"

"N-no. I can stand outside the door."

Her guardian's face was turning red. "We'll get you a nice comfy chair and some magazines," she offered with a smile. "Come on Fred, I'll hook ya up."

Lucia and Fred hauled a chair the size of a small couch out into the hall in front of her room. He was flipping through a _Reader's Digest_; Life in Uniform always cracked him up, when Jack and Richard emerged from base ops the floor above. Fred set the magazine on the arm of the chair and called up to the senior agent descending some stairs. "Agent Gillmore?"

Freddy boy had been sitting out in the hall for a while now. Jack kept following the specter but barked at his partner. "What the hell is she doing in there?"

_Being naked! _"Lucia is t-taking a bath."

L put his head down to hide his little smile. Lucia wearing nothing but bubbles was one of the most awesome sights L had ever beheld. Just the thought of her naked and wet was enough to fluster Agent Jones. The poor fellow was tripping over his own tongue. "The witness has arrived," L said loud enough for Fred to hear as he continued downstairs. "Please keep a good eye on Lucia for me."

The junior agent straightened clicking his heels together. "Yes sir," was his conditioned response.

Jack sighed and hurried it up. The old fart had let the Parisians in. Jack recognized the chief; Renaldo had six plain clothes officers with him. In the middle of the cops was the witness. He focused on the suspect making a quick analysis. _Greasy sleaze ball _Jack was pretty sure by the time they reached the cluster of cops. Dick made some introductions; Jack shook a bunch of hands. Ol' Dick was a smart one. He introduced Jack as a friend of his sweetheart, not as her hunter.

Ricardo Fernier was pleased with the place the police had brought him to, it was some fancy digs. The place belonged to a sickly looking little man; Rico assumed the guy probably had one foot in the grave. _Not a threat. _It was Mr. America standing next to sickie that gave Rico pause. _Frigin American. _Rico had done well with the police around him so far. The pale detective and his old butler were of little consequence, but this damn American FBI and his partner were an unexpected kink in Rico's plans. Agent Gillmore had clearly seen too many Hollywood movies. He looked like he belonged on a surfboard not in a suit.

Much to Rico's disappointment, he wasn't a guest. Two cops stayed downstairs while the others escorted him up to the third floor; Rico took note of the dorky agent on the second floor. To his dismay the sick guy and Mr. California led them up to an interrogation room. Rico was instantly pissed. "What the hell is this?"

L gestured to the chair in the center of the room. "Please sit down Mr. Fernier I have some questions for you."

"I have answered every question that could possibly be asked!"

He ignored the witnesses fussing and went to his own chair. A coffee table separated the two chairs. Wammy had left printouts and snacks for L. "I'm sure it feels that way to you Mr. Fernier, but I can assure you that is not the case." L perched and waited for the witness to sit.

_What a freak. _Rico went and sat across from the detective. "I thought this was supposed to be a safe house."

"You are safe here." L poured himself a cup of tea.

"Do I have a room? Kitchen privileges? Do you have a swimming pool in this place?"

"Yes, you have a room. Anything you need can be brought to you but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to wander around my home."

"Afraid I'll steal something?"

L started dropping sugar cubes into his tea. "It's safer for everyone if you're contained."

_Shit. _Rico frowned. He had been hoping to use this place up a little. "Then get me a godamn ashtray." Rico pulled his cigarette case and Zippo out of his leather jacket pocket.

He used his free hand to operate his cell phone. "Can I get an ashtray please," he asked when Wammy picked up. Before L could even hang up two of the cops and the chief were lighting up with the witness.

_Fuckin smokestacks. _Jack hated cigarettes with a passion that knew no end. He sighed loudly and went to the nearest window. Jack pushed the curtains out of his way and threw open the windows. "Jesus," he grumbled.

Rico turned watching FBI go open the second window. "Does the smoke bother you Agent?"

"Only when I breathe it in," Jack flat eyed the perp.

"Yes of course, you strike me as a very healthy man." He turned to the detective sucking in a lungful. "You though, don't look so good. If you are not well detective we can postpone the questioning until you are better."

"I'm fine thank you." L picked up his spoon and stirred his tea.

"Are you sure?" he blew smoke at the detective.

Jack butted in. He could pick on Dick about being a spook but he wasn't going to let the grease ball do it. "Don't you worry about Dick, he's an iron man."

_Stupid American. _"You're friends with the detective's girlfriend?" Rico smoked. "She must be a real prize hanging out with a couple of faggots like you."

"Fuck you jerk wad." Jack took a threatening step toward the sleaze.

Agent Gillmore wasn't the only one offended and feeling protective. L dropped his spoon on his napkin. "My girlfriend is none of your business Mr. Fernier."

He had found something to dig about so Rico did. "How ugly is she?"

"Where is Martina Wegion?" L went straight into his questioning.

"Is she another stupid American like this ape here?"

"Do you know the whereabouts of Martina Weigon?"

"Is she a slut? Take you both on at the same time?"

Jack made a move toward Ricardo Fernier, but L was faster. He stepped onto the table between them and kicked the witness in the face. He fell over chair and all while the cops gasped. Calmly L stepped back into his seat. "Where is Martina Wegion?"

The American didn't bother to hide his smile as Rico scrambled to sit up in his overturned chair. Rico felt something wet below his aching nose. He wiped blood off his upper lip. "Bastardo!" Rico quickly got to his feet.

Dick had given Jack his gun back when they made their deal. He was happy to pull it out now and point it at the perp. "Stay cool Rico Suave; don't make me put one in your kneecap."

L rolled his eyes up to the standoff on the other side of his tea tray. "You're bleeding Mr. Fernier. There are some tissues on the table behind you."

"Go to hell!" Rico pointed his cigarette at the detective. "What the hell kind of interrogation is this?!"

"My kind," L replied as Wammy came in with a tray of ashtrays. "Wipe your face, fix your chair and sit down. I have questions for you."

Many hours and cigarettes later Rico insisted he couldn't go on anymore. He was sleep deprived as it was and complained until finally he was escorted to the bedroom next to the interrogation room to spend the night. Two cops stayed on him, Renaldo told the detective he'd have the guards swapped out every eight hours. Replacements would arrive at six and the investigation team would return around seven. L and Jack showed their guests out and made for bed themselves. Though neither of them would admit it the rivals had done an outstanding job of tag teaming Rico, L had all kinds of scenarios running through his mind.

At the top of the stairs the men went separate ways. Jack watched Dick across the chasm from the corner of his eye. He stopped on front of Freddy and Freddy snapped awake. "Sorry," Fred grumbled half asleep.

L smiled a little at Agent Jones. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Fred rubbed a tired eye. "I shouldn't have been dozing."

"Everyone needs to sleep. The room next door is empty if you would like to lie down for a while."

"I'm good here, really." Fred wasn't about to invoke Jack's wrath.

"Can I bring you anything?"

"No thanks." It struck him that the detective was a nice guy, probably why Lucia liked him. "She uh…left the door unlocked for you."

He smiled again. "Thank you." The agent nodded and L went to his room for clean clothes. He brought them back to Lucia's room and used her shower to get the smell of cigarette off. Lucia was still sleeping when L came out of the bathroom in his boxers. The clock on her nightstand read 2:47; L yawned and climbed into bed with his woman.

L's movements through her room hadn't roused her; Lucia was used to his noise. She did snuggle right up to him as soon as he got into bed though. L hugged her against him feeling her warmth through her silky nightgown. He contemplated waking her up with a devious smile on his face. Before he could get frisky L fell asleep.

"L, its five forty. Time to get up."

_Wammy over the intercom. _L sat up and started feeling for the button to reply. "Okay I'm up."

"Coffee is ready."

"I'll take it in the surveillance room Wammy thank you."

"Shall I wake Agent Gillmore?"

L sighed tiredly. "Yeah go ahead. I'll be there shortly."

"Spook?" Lucia mumbled sleep fuzzy.

"Sorry I woke you," he apologized laying back down with her for a minute.

"You're going back to work?"

"Yeah." Lucia snuggled against him. L hugged her and kissed her forehead. "You can go back to sleep."

She didn't want him to go. He was warm and cuddly. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to six."

Lucia groaned and clung to her sweetie. "Stay in bed a little longer."

_I'd love to. _ "I have to check some things before the investigation team arrives this morning. I'm sorry Lucia. When this is all over there will be plenty of time for us to lie around in bed."

"All day?" she teased breathing against his neck.

That sounded like a great idea. "Anything you want." He rolled over on top of her and smiled down at Lucia in the dim. "I love you."

Lucia hugged her Spook. "Oh yeah? How much?"

His girlfriend was in a teasing mood this morning. "With all of my heart." Lucia smiled for him and he kissed her.

L had just fixed his first cup of coffee when Jack came into the surveillance room. The Yankee's hair was still wet from his morning shower. Jack went to his chair eyeing the coffee. "Good morning Agent Gillmore."

"Mmm," Jack grunted sitting down. "That's coffee aint it."

"Yes, please help yourself."

Jack did. "Come on Dick, call me Jack. You know you want to."

"What gives you that idea?" L went back to perusing some printouts.

He poured a dab of creamer into his mug to cool his drink. "We did a pretty good job with Rico Suave last night don't ya think? You confused him and I had him pissing his Calvin Klein's. We'll ware that scumbag down in no time." Jack sipped his coffee. "Strong and murky, just like my women."

L did his best not to roll his eyes. "I'm not done with him yet."

"That guy probably couldn't tell the truth if his life depended on it."

He took up a stack of papers and passed them to Jack. "What makes you say that?"

"You don't actually believe that guy's being straight?"

"No, it's obvious he's withholding some information and lieing."

"Ya testing me Dick?" Jack sipped more coffee. "Okay then, let's do some more digging on Rico and his buddies. Ya don't rob the Louvre with punks ya met in a nightclub. One or more of the thieves is tight with Rico."

_My thoughts exactly. _"I'm running more intensive searches right now. DNA, fingerprints, voice recognition. I'll find all of their aliases. "

"Glad to see you're on the ball Dick." The coffee was the only thing Jack liked about the French. "You gonna let me lean on Rico a little harder today?"

"Are you that eager to beat the crap out of him Jack?"

_He did it; he called me Jack. _"Maybe. Rico is annoying."

L agreed whole heartedly. "So are you."

Jack chuckled and sipped his coffee. "Naw, I'm just overbearing and abrasive."

"At least you can admit it." L finished the sweet stuff at the bottom of his cup and poured himself some more.

"This will go faster if I can put the fear of Jack into the scumbag."

"He won't be telling us anything if you beat him unconscious."

The agent shrugged his shoulders. "He might wake up with a new attitude."

"Is it because of what he said about Lucia that makes you hate him or are you uncomfortable being called homosexual?" L poured the creamer.

"I aint got no problem with the Nancies so long as they keep their shit away from me."

_Sure you don't. _"So then it's what he said about Lucia."

"He aint got no business callin her a slut."

"You did; not in so many words but you did."

Jack was getting aggravated. "I know her Dick, intimately."

L started dropping sugar cubes into his coffee. "Then you know she's not like that."

"It takes two to Tango Dick. Lucia knew all about Amy before she spread her legs for me. She's not as sweet an innocent as you like to think she is."

"Lucia wasn't engaged to Amy you were." L picked up his spoon trying to fight the anger he was feeling toward Jack again.

"I'll take my share of the blame but I aint eating all of it. Lucia was a godamn tease and just as horney as I was. She came back for more."

"She was vulnerable and you were available."

Jack set his mug down. "Aint that how it went with the two of you, huh Dick? You were the only game in town so she hooked up with you. You made yourself available."

"It isn't like that." L stirred his coffee. "Lucia and I were friends for months before our relationship turned romantic."

"Same here."

"I was in love with Lucia before I put my hands on her."

"I was in lust. Does that count?"

L set his spoon down and picked up his mug. "It just means that your relationship was all hormones and no heart."

Jack hissed through his teeth and reclaimed his coffee. "I told that bitch I loved her."

He hated to ask but, "What did she say?"

"You know don't ya? She told me to get bent."

_Lucia never loved him. What a sad short affair that must have been. _L thought of the way Lucia cuddled up to him this morning in bed. "How sad for you."

"Did ya fuck her last night Dick?" Jack sipped his coffee. He could be a jerk too.

"Lucia and I don't fuck we make love."

"If you think so Dick, just keep in mind that's what I thought too."

He swallowed sweet coffee. _Sorry Jack but Lucia and I are nothing like you two were. _"Read over as much of that as you can before the investigation team arrives please. We'll resume questioning Rico Suave after Chief Renaldo gets here."

"Back to business huh Dick?"

"There is no reason for us to sit here and bicker over Lucia. It's a waste of time. I'm not concerned about her past. We have a future together; that's what matters to me."

"Ya gonna marry her Dick?"

"I'd like to."

For a long moment Jack just stared at the insomniac. "It's that serious?"

The agent's voice wavered ever so slightly. _He's actually hurt. _"Lucia and I are quite serious."

_Married…_He could accept Lucia using the mook to finance her comfortable lifestyle, but marry him? Jack stared down at the printout on top. "She's that into ya huh?"

"She's already wearing my promise ring, a diamond is next."

"When?" it was almost a grunt. Jack cleared his throat and sipped some coffee.

"When what?"

"When ya poppin the question Romeo?"

Jack wouldn't look at him. "Probably this summer."

_Fuck. I really lost didn't I? _Jack chugged more coffee. _No, there's no way Lucia would marry Dick._ _She's using him; gotta be. _"Fascinating Dick. Good luck with that."

"Thank you Jack." L knew he didn't mean it but he stayed polite. Jack fell silent looking over the pages in front of him; L went back to his own busy work trying to be grateful the subject was dropped.

The men were upstairs doing cop stuff when Lucia finally rolled out of bed at eight thirty. She showered and dressed; a cute little black sundress she bought in Toronto. Lucia collected the hungry agent outside of her door and they went down to the kitchen so she could cook. There were a lot of hard working men around here; she just had to feed them. She called L while she whisked eggs in a bowl. "I'm making everybody breakfast," she informed when he picked up.

"You don't have to do that," L shrunk down in his seat to keep their conversation private.

"Maybe I want to. Freddy's not complaining. How many omelets?"

L's eyes swept the group staring at him. "Would anyone like an omelet?"

"Me," Jack piped up immediately. "Tell her to put bacon in mine."

"Jack would like bacon in his omelet."

Rico leaned over sucking on a cigarette. "Can the bitch cook?"

Jack stepped over to the side of the perp's chair. "Lucia is a great cook. You don't deserve her food. I'll bring you back some bread and water."

_Shit stupid you said her name! _ L stayed calm. "Jack?"

_Lucia? _Rico exhaled. _What a very Italian name. _"I'd like a cheese omelet." He directed at the detective on his cell phone.

"And I'd like to know where your buddies are," Jack pressed.

"You would starve a man?" Rico really hated the Ken doll.

"I'd starve a scumbag."

"Five cheese omelets, one bacon and I'll do broccoli," L said quickly into the phone. "William can bring them up."

In the kitchen Lucia sighed. "We have a dining room Spook. I'm not making Wammy hustle that much up all those stairs. You boys come down for breakfast in twenty."

Before he could protest Lucia hung up. L closed his phone. _Shit. _"We'll dine downstairs."

"It's about time you treated me like a human being," Rico scoffed smoking. His annoyance was only in part an act. He was dieing to get a look at the detective's woman.

L looked at the witness and forewarned him. "You will behave yourself at my table Mr. Fernier or I'll let Jack kick the shit out of you. Do we understand each other?"

"There is no need to be rude," Rico growled back.

He shifted his eyes up to Jack. The agent was smiling. L tucked his phone away and resumed questioning Rico; he still had twenty minutes to make the Frenchman squirm.

L and Jack led the team with the suspect in their midst down to the dining room. The table was set, coffee and doughnuts abounded. L took his seat; Jack sat two chairs down leaving an empty seat for Lucia between him and L. The men were getting into the coffee when Wammy and Fred wheeled out the carts for Lucia. "I hope everybody's hungry," she greeted coming in behind Fred. The men at the table watched the pretty young lady move to the empty seat next to her boyfriend. Wammy and Fred started passing out breakfast.

Lucia took her seat favoring Jack with a smug look. "Smells good kitten. You put extra meat in mine?"

"Of course I did," Lucia lay her napkin on across her lap. "I'll make sure you have that heart attack Jack."

His omelet looked great and L couldn't wait for the others to be served before he dug in. He chewed and swallowed looking over at Lucia. "This is really good."

"Glad you like it." Lucia leaned over and kissed Spook.

"Eww," Rico gagged from the other side of the table. He had been watching the fem beauty and was completely disgusted she could put her lips on such a horrid little man.

She looked up at the guy with the ponytail. "What?"

Rico straightened. "I said eww, as in how disgusting. A beautiful mademoiselle like you and that little troll? It's such a waste of sexy."

"Fuck you asshole."

"Leave her alone Rico," Jack couldn't help being defensive even if some part of him agreed with the scumbag. Freddy passed him his omelet and Jack picked up his fork.

"Did you used to be the one fucking her Agent Surfer Dude?"

Her mouth fell open, Freddy almost tripped heading to his seat. _Not good. _L interceded. "They are friends Rico Suave and I warned you about being an asshole at my table. Say something like that again and I won't stop Jack when he flies across the table at you." He put a hand under the table and gave Lucia's knee a gentle squeeze.

Renaldo passed the suspect his plate. "Shut up and eat."

He glared at the detective and then at the sharp eyed Yankee. Rico picked up his fork and sampled his omelet. It was quite good. "You were right FBI." Rico looked back at Lucia and smiled. "Mademoiselle is a wonderful cook."

Freddy was eating before he settled in his chair. "I haven't eaten this good in years."

The detective seemed to have his girlfriend under control. Rico was quiet for a bit, enjoying his breakfast and stealing peeks at the sexy across the table. Lucia had full pink lips _I'd love to…_Rico let his mind run wild. He sipped some coffee and looked up at her again. "Ma peche, please forgive me for being so rude and accept my gratitude for the meal. I have been out of sorts these past few days; living in a deplorable way has jaded me I think."

Lucia flat eyed ponytail guy. "You don't say."

"I am Ricardo Fernier; please call me Rico beautiful, gracious Lucia."

Her name rolled off his tongue with a perfect Italian accent. Lucia lifted a brow and L chewed annoyed. The last thing he needed right now was another Casanova hitting on his girl. "Rico, eat your breakfast," he tried not to sound too grumpy.

"May I not have a conversation with ma belle peche?"

She slipped a hand under the table and squeezed Spook's. "It's alright Spook. I can handle this guy."

Rico could think of a few places he would like to feel her handling him and he smiled. _Yes, she's next. It has to be this one. _"I mean no disrespect to ma peche detective. I only wish to make up for being crass in front of her."

The broccoli chunks in his omelet were the perfect size. "She's not your peach."

"Of course not, her peaches are yours yes?" Rico winked at the ugly man across the table.

Jack slugged down some more coffee. He was getting quite the caffeine buzz. "Her peaches aint none of your business."

The witness chuckled and cut up what was left of his omelet. _God I hate them, both of them. _The detective and the FBI had quite the little partnership happening. "Excuse me again Lucia."

Lucia looked from Spook to Jack and then back again. _They're actually working together? _"I thought I'd bake lasagna for dinner."

Lasagna was Jack's favorite. "Ooh yeah, that sounds good."

"Sounds good to me too," L smiled at her.

_So very Italian. _Rico sipped some coffee. "I love Mediterranean women, so beautiful and such fabulous cooks. All women in the world should be like you."

Immediately after their meal L ordered the witness back to the interrogation room. He didn't like the way Rico looked at his girlfriend. There was something more than lust in the Frenchman's eyes, something almost creepy. He sent the police upstairs and went to talk to Lucia in the kitchen. "Lucia," L went to her and hooked an arm around her waist. "I appreciate you cooking for us all, but I don't want you around Rico Suave again."

"I can take care of myself Spook; I know how to throw a punch."

"I know you can Lucia, but that's not the point. I don't trust him."

"He can't do anything with all these cops around, besides I got Freddy hanging over my shoulder." Lucia smiled a little and hugged her paranoid boyfriend. "It's okay Spook, I'll be fine."

L sighed; his beloved was stubborn and overconfident. "We'll take lunch upstairs."

Her boyfriend was about to disappear on her again. "What about dinner? I was going to make three pans of lasagna for you guys."

Her eyes were pleading with him. "Lucia…"

"Why are you shutting me out? You don't make Wammy go hide in his room away from everybody. He's right in the middle of everything."

"He's my assistant."

"I want to help you too." Lucia reached up and swept the hair out of his eyes. "I love you L. This is part of your life and so am I. You can't just put me in a room every time you have work to do."

It always made his heart feel light to hear her speak those three little words to him. "I love you too Lucia. That is why I will not put you in harms way."

"Spook, this is our home. If I'm not safe here with you then I'm not safe anywhere."

He hugged her closer. "I just worry about you. I want you to be safe."

"Then keep me in your arms forever."

_Forever. _L smiled down at her. Yes, he would defiantly propose to Lucia soon. _She'll say yes. Lucia loves me that much. _"I'll never let go." he pulled Lucia close and kissed her. _I love you Lucia. Stay with me forever._


	13. Chapter 13

Throw Down

L and Jack took turns questioning Rico the rest of the morning. By the time Wammy brought up deli sandwiches for lunch L had singled out two of the five thieves to focus in on. Devon Ablo and Bernard St. James. Rico seemed most familiar with those two, most casual when he spoke of them and slightly more defensive of Ablo then all of his other conspirators. L was eager to analyze his deep search results on the criminals. He was sure they were the key to finding the stolen antiquities.

After lunch the chief and his team returned to the station in the city. L and Jack headed back to the surveillance room to begin the tedious task of searching through printouts. L took the stack on Ablo, Jack tore through the information on St James. Between them on the desk they placed the papers they had marked with the most promising clues and vital information. By the time Rico's guards were switched out at two in the afternoon the detective and the federal agent had a nice pile of information. They were closing in on the thieves.

It was a warm early summer day and Lucia didn't want to be stuck inside. She took Freddy out for a long walk around the grounds. The gardens were a lovely distraction from missing L; butterflies everywhere. Lucia was hot by the end of their long walk. She went to her room and slipped into one of her new bikinis disappointed she wouldn't be able to wow Spook in the skimpy thing. Lucia put on her mesh cover up and grabbed a towel. She could float in the pool until it was time to get back into the kitchen. Fred Jones nearly fell over when he saw Lucia in her next to nothing swimsuit. She giggled at his response and the pair headed down to the pool.

Jack caught movement on the monitor from the corner of his eye; instinctively he peeked up. It wasn't the cops or Rico Suave out back it was Lucia _Jesus she's practically naked _and Freddy boy. Jack stared at her. "Is there a zoom in feature on these cameras Dick?"

"Yes," L responded looking up at Jack. The agent was staring hard at one of the monitors and L cut his eyes over to the screen to see what had captured Jack's attention. Lucia was talking to Fred poolside in one of her new bikinis. Instantly L decided the bikini was the greatest invention ever. "Wow."

"Yeah," Jack chuckled a little. "Where's the zoom?"

L's hand twitched. He wanted a closer look at Lucia too but "This is hardly the time to be ogling Lucia."

"I just want a peek Dick, have a heart." Jack looked over at the pale detective and smiled. "You want a good look at her in that teeny bikini too. Call it our cigarette break."

_That would be awesome. _"No. Get back to work."

"Asshole." Jack looked over the monitor controls. "I'm takin five and," Jack found the control for the camera out by the pool. He played with the knob until Lucia nearly filled the screen. "That is one hot bathing suit."

He couldn't help but look. His girlfriend looked outstanding _edible _in her bikini. "You can take a break if you really need one, but I won't have you watching Lucia." L reached for the control knob and Jack slapped his hand. L frowned at him. "Knock it off Jack."

"You want to watch her as much as I do. The difference is Dick, you could go down there right now and Lucia would be all over you; all I can get is an eyeful."

L twisted the knob and zoomed out. "I'm not going to sit here and let you watch Lucia."

"You watch her don't ya Dick? Sitting here in your little throne room."

"I really don't have time for your shit right now."

"Freddy boy is down there getting the thrill of his life and I can't even watch her on TV?"

He turned back to his printouts. "Deal with it."

For a long moment Jack just stared at Dick. "If you get your way this will probably be the last time I see Lucia. You're taking her away from me."

"She doesn't belong to you Jack; she never did."

_Yes she did. Lucia was mine. _His eyes went back to the poolside view. Lucia was making her way down the stairs into the water. "Does she belong to you?"

"I don't own her I love her. Lucia doesn't belong to me she belongs with me."

Jack watched Lucia dive under water. "Would you let her go? If she wanted to leave you, would you let her?"

"I'm not her warden I'm her lover. I am not forcing her to stay with me, I wouldn't do that."

"So you'd just let her walk out of your life without a fight?" he turned a little to look at Dick.

_No, but you know that already Jack. _"If Lucia wasn't happy with me I would let her go. Her happiness is more important to me then my own."

"Wouldn't that hurt Dick?"

"Of course it would. I would be heart broken if Lucia left me."

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "It stings like a bitch."

L looked at Jack sidelong. The agent was watching him with a mix of hate and hurt in his eyes. "Lucia left you a long time ago Jack."

"No, she left me for you. You're the reason she didn't make contact in May."

"She wasn't with you when she met me."

"But there was hope. With Johnny gone I'd take over watching Lucia. We would have had a second chance. You fucked that up."

_He still wants to be with Lucia. _"You should thank me for saving your career. You know damn well as the agent assigned to her you can't be romantically involved with Lucia."

"I'll thank you for taking care of her, but you can fuck off when it comes to the rest. I don't need you to save my career and I don't need you to preach to me about Lucia."

"I wouldn't preach to you about Lucia if you would let her go."

Jack was ready to take his break away from Dick. He stood up and started for the door. "I'm taking five."

L turned his chair to face the retreating agent. "Jack, leave her alone."

_Fuck you. _"Don't sweat it Dick."

The door swung shut behind Jack and L turned back to the console. He brought up the volume on the feed from the camera out by the pool. _Don't bother her Jack. _L took a long look at wet Lucia in the pool and went back to his printouts.

Rico was sick of being confined in his lavish room. The view outside was much better then the one in here; the woman he wanted next was doing laps in the swimming pool. He wanted to see her up close so he went to the door to his room. Rico talked the two cops in the hall into letting him step outside for some fresh air, he didn't even care that they accompanied him out back to the pool. He lit a cigarette as he stepped out into the warm sunshine. His eyes adjusted and he fixed them on Lucia.

Freddy straightened when some of the boys Jack and Richard were working for strolled out. They both lit up behind their witnesses squinting at the sunshine. One of the cops headed his way for a little chit chat, the other two men wandered further out. "Good afternoon," Fred greeted.

Rico stopped about half way to the pool watching her. Ma belle peche had seen them come out and was looking their way. _Hello beautiful. _He waved a hand and started her way as the cops talked behind him. "Lucia, good to see you."

The two faced guy L was worried about was headed her way. _Shit. _ Lucia made for the side of the pool; she needed to get to her towel before Rico got to close. She didn't bother with the steps; Lucia hauled herself out of the water with her arms. "Can I help you with something?"

_Oh yeah. _Rico took a leisurely drag off of his cigarette watching the cold water roll offer her body. Lucia jiggled over to her towel and picked it up. "It's a lovely day don't you think?"

Lucia got her towel around her quick. Rico quit staring at her body and looked into her eyes. She had to get past him. "It was. If you'll excuse me I have some things to tend to."

"Mademoiselle," Rico stepped in her way.

_Crap. _She looked away from Freddy's backside to Rico. "What is it Rico I have lasagna to make."

He smiled at her. "You do not like me no? I do not blame you. I made a terrible first impression. I am so sorry Lucia; I was just very stressed and overtired. Last night when they interrogated me your lover nearly broke my nose and the American threatened to shoot me in the knee. I took my anger with them out on you."

_Spook and Jack what? _"Okay…"

Rico took one last puff and pitched his cigarette. He moved in on her still smiling. "I would like it very much if we could start over with a clean slate." He took one of her hands before she could scurry away. Her skin was cool from being in the pool. He kissed the back of her hand. "Rico Fernier, it's a pleasure to meet you Lucia."

In the surveillance room L heard Rico Suave call out to Lucia. He lifted his eyes to the poolside monitor. Rico was closing in out of her as Lucia was getting out of the pool. _God damn it. Why is he out there? _L reached for his cell phone while his girlfriend went for her towel. The damn phone strap got caught and L had to take his eyes off the screen for a second. With phone in hand he looked up and saw Jack come into the shot.

L flipped open his phone and speed dialed Lucia. Her phone would be the perfect distraction to get her away from Rico Suave; the creep was trying to detain her. Jack caught sight of the pair by the pool and started their way as L's phone went through the tones. Neither Lucia nor Rico noticed the FBI coming up behind the man. He was too busy talking and she was looking at him funny. Rico grabbed Lucia's hand and for a split second L willed Jack to hurry up and get to her.

Rico kissed the back of Lucia's hand. Her cell phone rang and she turned that way. She saw Jack but Rico didn't until it was too late. The fist was flying. Jack socked Rico in the jaw and sent the Frenchman stumbling backwards. Lucia's phone rang again. The speaker on the console transmitted Jack's furious _stay the fuck off a her motherfucker! _Lucia screamed at him to calm down as Rico tried to steady himself. Her phone rang a third time. Rico and Jack started yelling insults at each other, Lucia grabbed Jack's arm and tried to tug him back. The police and Freddy started their way. Fourth ring and her phone went to voice mail.

Lucia was yelling at and pulling on Jack when he turned on her. With no effort at all Jack picked her right up and carried her the few steps back toward the pool. Jack threw her in the deep end towel and all. He turned and went back after Rico. L closed his phone stepping off the chair. He tucked it back into his pocket as he hurried out of the surveillance room. L took the stairs by threes.

She was pissed by the time she got her head above water. "Jack! Godamn you!" As she swam for the stairs dragging her towel along with her Lucia saw Freddy and one of the cops trying to get Jack and Rico to stop screaming at each other.

Jack turned away from the scumbag for a moment and yelled at Freddy boy. "You're supposed to be watching her numb nuts! It's your fuckin job to keep the limp dicks off a her!"

Fred was damn near mortified. "We were just standing here…."

Rico shoved the cop in front of him aside and growled at Agent Surfer. "I can assure you there is nothing wrong with my dick motherfucker, it was getting plenty stiff before you showed up and ruined the mood."

He quit on Freddy and turned back to Rico Suave. "You son of a bitch."

Lucia got to the steps, Jack pushed his way through and punched Rico in the face again. The cop between them tried to intercede but Rico threw him out of the way and struck back at Jack. She tried to hurry out of the pool dragging the heavy wet towel behind her. "Fred stop them!"

Fred made a move to grab Jack. The senior agent saw him make his move, Jack grabbed Freddy and threw him into the cop running his way. He saw them go sprawling and then Rico clipped Jack in the cheek. Jack swung again and hit the cop pushing on Rico in the back of the head in all the commotion. The Frenchman went down like a sack of bricks and Rico charged Jack.

"Stop it!" Lucia screamed dropping the towel on the concrete. She started toward the brawlers ready to kick both of their asses. "Break it up you two now!"

Jack and Rico went at it blow for blow. Beating the shit out of this guy was a great way to vent some of his frustration. He was enjoying pummeling the scumbag partly wishing he could give Dick a taste of what he was cramming down Rico's throat. He could hear the source of the turmoil screaming by the pool but as usual Jack ignored Lucia. He brought his right fist back to mess up Rico's pretty face a little more when the fight was abruptly brought to an end. Jack never saw Dick coming.

L had tried to tell himself to calm down but taking the stairs in bounds got his blood pumping. It was chaos on the patio; screaming, fighting and flopping cops. L had to end this before someone really got hurt. Always quick when he wanted to be, he was between Jack and Rico before they saw him coming. L kicked Jack in the face first, it looked like he was about to knock the witnesses teeth out. There was no time right now to be rushing Rico off to emergency dental surgery so L sent Jack flying first and Rico second.

She saw Jack go tripping back one way, Rico the other. With those idiots out of the way Lucia saw who had sent them to their asses. Her heart leapt with joy. "Spook!"

"There will be no more fighting in my house," L scolded the men first and then stepped past them to meet his girlfriend. Lucia looked really good hurrying his way; chilled. He reached Lucia and put an arm around her shoulders immediately steering her back inside. "Are you alright Lucia?"

"I'm fine," she let Spook escort her past the guys struggling to sit up. "Damn you ended that shit quick. I was about to beat em up myself."

His shirt was getting wet keeping Lucia close but L didn't care. He just wanted to hurry up and get his temptress back to her room. "It's over. Come on, we'll get you upstairs."

Jack sat up and rubbed his jaw. He watched Dick leading Lucia back inside. Freddy was on his feet with the cop he was thrown into. Conscious cop hurried over to check the guy Jack knocked out. Rico was sitting up bent forward and rubbing furiously at the heel print on his forehead. _Fuck._ Jack cut his eyes back over to Freddy. The younger agent looked stunned. "Well what the fuck are you doing asshole? Follow her, stay with Lucia!"

Fred peeked over at the cops. "Uhh... that guy…"

He hauled himself to his feet feeling something wet trickling down the side of his face. "I got this under control. Stay on Lucia."

"Okay," Fred took a hesitant step back. "Agent Gillmore you're bleeding."

"Get out of here Freddy."

"Right." Fred turned and followed after Lucia and the detective. He stopped to pick up her cell phone for her. There was one missed call.

On the way upstairs Lucia recounted the events of the afternoon that lead up to Rico trying to schmooze her and Jack going Conan on the sleaze. She was quite disgusted with both of them. Lucia didn't buy Rico's nice guy routine at all; he didn't come to apologize he just wanted an eyeful. He told her some wild story about Spook and Jack terrorizing him and then Jack was there punching Rico in the face. "Did Jack really pull his gun on him?" she asked as the walked down the hall to her room.

"Yes."

Lucia lifted a brow at her boyfriend. "Did you bust him in the nose too?"

"Yes."

She stopped outside her door and faced him. "Why?"

"I can assure you it was necessary." L opened the door and ushered Lucia inside.

"Your tactics can be kind of extreme Spook." Lucia went to the bathroom for a towel. "I should probably get dressed and go see who needs medical attention."

"I'll have Rico confined to his room, he wont be brothering you anymore. He won't be here much longer." Lucia stepped out of the bathroom toweling her hair dry. _Nice._

"What about Jack?"

"His break is over. I'll put him back to work."

"You too Spook?"

L smiled a little for her. "That's a real nice bathing suit Lucia."

"You noticed?" Lucia tossed her towel on a chair and stepped over to Spook. He welcomed her into his arms. "I got your shirt all wet," Lucia smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't mind," L hugged her a little closer. The swimming had cooled her skin; it felt good against his warm hands. _So much skin showing. _He couldn't resist kissing Lucia with so much of her naked. Bikini kisses were great, only little strings in the way.

The situation downstairs was probably under control; in a few minutes Jack would come looking for L to drag him back to work, but for now Lucia had him all to herself again. She could understand he was busy with the case, but she missed having him around. His kisses made her miss something else too. Lucia slid her hands down Spook's chest to the hem of his shirt. He needed to get out of the wet thing anyway.

_Oh boy, I should _Despite what he should do L let Lucia tug his shirt up. He let go of her long enough to pull his shirt off over his head. He threw it to the floor and reached for her. L Liked kissing her with so much of their skin touching. Lucia did too; she was tickling at the sensitive spot on his neck. He backed them one step closer to the bed. _No, I can't. _Her bikini bottoms didn't cover much cheek. L grabbed a handful and broke their kiss. His lips went to her neck and he tried to catch his breath. "Lucia," he pant.

Now this was the kind of reaction she was hoping that the little bathing suit would work out of her boyfriend. She leaned back a little for a look at his face. Spook was flustered alright; Lucia smiled. "Your break isn't over yet is it?"

Her devious smile told him what she wanted, L wanted the same thing. _Shit, there isn't enough time to… _His hands slid up to her waist and L pulled Lucia against him. "I wish it wasn't." L showed her with his kisses he meant it. He let himself indulge in bikini Lucia a little longer, but inevitably L had to stop before he got too excited. L brought a hand up to her cheek and stared down into her eyes. "I love you Lucia."

Time was up; her honey buns had to go. "I love you too L." He always smiled when she called him L; Lucia kissed Spook by for now. "You and me later?"

Wild horses wouldn't be able to keep him away. L would gladly sacrifice sleep for time with Lucia. "Definitely." He didn't want to go, he had to. L had a lot of reading to do, he had to check in with Renaldo and he had to make sure Jack and Rico were separated and contained. He kissed her again and stepped back reluctantly letting her go. He plucked his shirt off the floor and took one last look at Lucia. "I'll see you at dinner."

He was about to go out, Lucia had one quick question. "What do you want for dessert?"

"Chocolate cake and you." Lucia giggled, L opened the door and almost stepped into Fred. Judging by the look on his face the agent had heard the last bit of L's conversation with Lucia.

"Uhh…" Fred tried not to stare. The detective was shirtless, disheveled and a little sweaty. "I brought Lucia her phone."

L took her phone from Fred's hand and stepped back into the room. "Your phone," he smiled at her setting in on the closest table. She nodded at him and L went out closing the door behind him. Agent Jones was still staring at him. "Thank you Fred."

Fred was stunned to see so many muscles on the detective. "Yeah sure."

"Excuse me, I need a dry shirt."

He stepped aside and let Richard go to his room next door. Fred stood where he was for a minute longer before he took his seat outside of Lucia's room again. He contemplated calling Jack to check on the scene downstairs but decided against it. Jack would just scream at him anyway.

L returned to the surveillance room to get some work done. Glancing over the monitors he took note that the Frenchmen had gathered around the fainted agent in the sitting room. Wammy was on the scene with his suitcase of remedies. Jack was pacing the halls on the first floor; Freddy was at his post outside of Lucia's room. L pulled out his cell and called Wammy. He asked Wammy convey to the policemen L wanted Rico confined to his room as soon as everyone was treated. He didn't worry about Jack, he'd come back up to work on his own eventually. Situation dealt with, L reached for his stack of notes. He had to pass on some information to Chief Renaldo.

Lucia showered and washed the chlorine out of her hair. She dressed in more conservative jeans and a t-shirt; afternoon drama aside, she still had lasagna and chocolate cake to make. She collected Fred at the door and the pair headed downstairs. Lucia peeked into the sitting room. The cop Jack punched out was finally sitting up holding a bag of ice against the back of his head. Rico was sitting on the sofa next to him; Wammy was applying topical ointment to the witness's scraped face. She and Freddy passed them by and headed into the kitchen.

Agent Gillmore was sitting at the small table in the kitchen holding a damp paper towel against the cut above his right eye. He rolled his eyes up to Lucia and Freddy as they came in. Fred saw the red tinge on the towel and hurried forward. "Jack, you alright?"

"Yeah its nothing."

_Stupid. _Lucia sighed and started over to the table. "Paper towel Jack?"

"You should be glad I aint bleedin all over one of your good towels," Jack grunted back watching Lucia come his way. _Shit, bikini time is over. _"Where's Dick?"

"Working of course," she reached for his pathetic bandage and Jack leaned away from her. "Don't be an ass Jack, let me see."

Jack flat eyed Lucia. "You worried about me kitten?"

"I don't want you bleeding all over my house."

He slid his chair back; Lucia straightened as Jack stood up. "Fine," he moved the paper towel so she could see his cut. Lucia's nose wrinkled up at once.

"Eww, your eyebrow is split."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You better let Willy clean that out. You should probably butterfly stitch it too."

Fred nodded in agreement. "You want me get the old man? He looked about done with those guys."

_Perfect._ Jack nodded at his junior partner. "Yeah, you do that Freddy boy. Make sure Rico Suave takes his ass up to his room too you hear me?"

"Yes sir," Fred snapped to it. He did a one eighty and started back for the hall.

Lucia took a step back away from Jack. "Keep the stupid paper towel off of it. You're getting lint in there. I gotta start the sauce."

"Want some help?"

"I've got it Jack." Lucia turned away and headed for the cupboards.

Jack stood back watching Lucia pull out big steel pots for noodles and sauce. She set one in the sink to fill with water, Jack moved closer to her to toss his paper towel into the trash under the sink. "I love your lasagna Lucia. Food of the gods."

She pulled down her favorite cutting board and then went to the refrigerator. "You just want extra mozzarella."

He stepped closer and offered to take some of the tomatoes off her hands. "Come on kitten; make me a heart attack in a pan. The greasier the better."

Lucia passed him some tomatoes and a pepper and shooed him back to the counter. She followed him over with more ingredients in her hand. "You want greasy go look at Rico."

He had to laugh a little at that. "At least we agree on something." he set the vegetables on the counter. Lucia did the same and reached for the knife drawer. She set one on the counter and stretched up for some big bowls. "You used to let me help you in the kitchen Lucia. We had a lotta fun together back then."

"I like cooking much better these days," she sighed setting a big bowl on the counter.

"Because you finally found someone you wanna cook for?"

She stepped past him and tended to the pot in the sink. "Don't start on me about Spook." Lucia put the full pot on the stove and the next to be filled under the tap.

_How can I not? _"That guy is pretty serious about you Lucia. You think you got Dick charmed but he wants something from you."

"Richard can have whatever he wants."

"Body and soul?"  
"Yes." Jack rolled his eyes away from her. Lucia sighed and turned back to the sink.

_Let's see how you like this then. _"What about your freedom, will you give that up for Dick too?"

"He's the one arranging my freedom right now Jack don't be an idiot."

"Dick expects you to marry him for this Lucia." She looked at him. "He told me."

_Marry…_her heart fluttered in her chest. _Was he saying that to scare Jack off or does Spook really want…_ Lucia forgot about the pot and took a step closer to Jack. "What did he say?"

Jack's intact eyebrow twitched aggravated. Lucia didn't have a hint of fear in her voice. It was quite the opposite. _Shit. _"He said he was gonna propose to you this summer and he expects you to say yes."

_Engaged to Spook. _Lucia couldn't help but smile a little. "Oh really?"

He tried to sigh away his frustration. _This bitch. _ "He's got you in training already, just look at your hand Lucia." Jack took a step her way. "Dick is going to own you."

Instinctively Lucia felt for the ring Spook already put on her finger. "It isn't like that between us."

"Yet," he stepped closer to her and Lucia frowned up at him. "He's crazy when it comes to you already kitten, locking you away from the world and kicking any guy that looks at you in the face. Imagine what it would be like married to that guy. Is it even safe for me to leave you here with Count fuckin Dracula or what?"

"Stop it Jack," she matched his threatening step forward with one of her own. "You don't know what you're talking about."

She was godamn infuriating. "You shouldn't stay with him Lucia, he's going to trap you in some fucked up weirdo lifestyle…" she was swinging before he could finish. Jack grabbed her before she could hit him. He turned them and rushed them the few steps back to the fridge. Jack pinned her to it using the length of his body. Lucia grunted a protest and Jack leaned in close to her ear. _Always smells so good… _"Come home with me Lucia. You'll be free, I'll quit the Bureau, we can go away somewhere. We can have a life, start a family."

Her heart was in her throat. "Get off me Jack!" it was nearly a squeak.

"Lucia," Jack lifted his eyes to hers.

"Let go of Lucia right now Jack," L's voice said over the intercom above the cutting board. "Don't make me come down there."

_You little fucker. _Jack let go of Lucia and stepped back. He looked up at the camera in the kitchen, saluted it with one finger and stomped out of the room.

"Lucia, are you alright?"

She caught her breath and went to the intercom. "I'm fine thanks to you."

"Are you sure?"

His worry brought a little smile back to her face. "I'm fine Spook. You go ahead and get back to work. I have food to make."

L was still speaking to Chief Renaldo when Lucia and Fred went into the kitchen. By the time his call was over Fred had gone to speak to Wammy, the healthy cop was trying to usher Rico Suave out of the sitting room and Jack was helping Lucia take vegetables to the counter. All seemed well enough; L turned the volume up in the kitchen a bit and went back to reading listening to Lucia start dinner. He found the address of the site he wanted to look at a moment later and reached for the keyboard.

His eyes swept the monitors again. Wammy was back in his suitcase for supplies; Fred was telling him what he needed for Jack's face. In the kitchen Jack and Lucia had stopped getting along. L turned the volume up again to hear and caught their argument from _You shouldn't stay with him Lucia _on. L's free hand clenched into a fist. Lucia took a swing at Jack. The agent slammed her and said something too quiet for the mic to pick up but when Lucia shrieked, L hit the intercom button and broke it up. Jack tore out of the kitchen and Lucia assured her boyfriend she was fine. She went back to her prep work, Jack went to let Wammy fix his face and L sighed frustrated.

There was nothing going on in the hall on the second floor; L used that monitor to play back the recording of the fight Lucia just had with Jack. L didn't like the way Jack put his own spin on the conversation they had about his future with Lucia. He was a little panicked too that Jack so bluntly blabbed L's intentions. It was alright though, Lucia smiled at the thought of being engaged to him. She was defending him against Jack when the altercation reached its peak. He smushed Lucia into the refrigerator and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was it made Lucia freak, she wanted Jack off of her.

_What did you say to her you asshole? _L had thought about calling Lucia and asking her before Jack got up here, but decided against it for two reasons. One, she was busy cooking; two, he didn't want to give her a reason to think about Jack. On the speaker all L could hear was the damn running water. Jack's last hateful jab still eluded him. L glared at Jack giving the camera the finger. "You fucking dickhead."

L looked up at the monitor that showed the study. Wammy was butterfly stitching Jack's eyebrow. _Point for Rico Suave. _L glanced down at a stack of printouts on the console. He still had two more thieves and Rico Suave to read through. _Crap. _He picked up a pile of Jose Valdez. L tapped at the keyboard and returned the monitors to their normal views. He peeked at Lucia once more and got busy reading. He had a lot to do before dinner.

The dickhead came back into the surveillance room about fifteen minutes after L started on Jose's file. L didn't look at him as Jack went to his seat and reached for the Blare Kingsly stack. L leaned over and poured himself some tea. "What did you say to her Jack?"

"You heard what I said to Lucia." Jack crinkled the papers in his hand and didn't look at the spook.

"What did you say to her when you had her up against the refrigerator?"

"Your little microphones didn't hear that huh Dick?"

L started dropping sugar cubes into his tea. "If they did I wouldn't have to ask would I?"

_This fuckin guy. _"I told her she was too good for you."

It sounded like a half truth, but L didn't have the time to argue with him about it now. Maybe after he spoke to Lucia L would have a word with Jack but for now, "Keep your hands off of Lucia Jack."

"She swung at me. I defended myself. You should know kitten's got a bad temper Dick. I was in fear for my nuts. She likes to knee a guy there."

He picked up his spoon and stirred his tea. "Maybe you should just stay the hell away from her."

"Maybe you should just butt out." Jack turned and frowned at the detective. "You keep telling me to mind my own fuckin business when it comes to you and Lucia; follow your own damn advice."

"My girlfriend is my business Jack."

"Stay outta mine. You aint gonna change the way feel about her Dick. You can take the girl, but you can't take the heart that loves her." he looked away from Dick and got comfortable in his chair.

_Disturbing. _The agent was tense, moody. _He knows Lucia doesn't love him, he knows she loves me. _L didn't have to say anything to make Jack feel worse then he already did. He got back to more pressing matters. "Get through that as fast as you can. We'll have live surveillance feed of four clubs in the city around seven this evening." He picked up his tea and sipped.

Jack nodded and started to read. He forced his thoughts of Lucia out of his mind and did his job.

At about a quarter to six Lucia called L and told him to come down for dinner. Wammy took a dinner cart up to the Frenchmen on the third floor; Rico was beyond disappointed that he wasn't going to get to dine with ma bell peche. The elder gentleman reminded the witness detective Clark wished to keep him and the American FBI separated for at least the remainder of the day; the brawlers still needed a cooling off period. Jack was relatively quiet at dinner. He praised Lucia's lasagna and devoured three big plates. L practically had to roll him back upstairs after dessert.

Lucia had asked L if they could get some time alone later before he vanished with Jack again. Her boyfriend had already considered taking a break for a few hours later; surveillance was boring when it wasn't Lucia he was watching. L promised Lucia he'd come to her room as soon as there was a bit of a lull. He missed having her at his side too. Jack could mind the fort while L took a little personal time. If anything came up he could be reached over the intercom system.

L and Jack had some more time to read up on their suspects before the police linked up to the system. The names of two of the clubs they were watching had come up in both of the extensive profiles they were currently reading. For three hours the investigators watched who went in and out of the clubs without much luck. Finally L got up and stretched. He wanted to get cleaned up, check the others in his house and get out of the dimly lit room for a while. He instructed Jack to keep watching the feed and call him if anything came up before he returned. Jack waved him out keeping his eyes on the screen.

The guards that had been watching Rico had been switched out when L went down the hall. He asked they not disturb Agent Gillmore in the control room and L went down to the second floor. Freddy looked half asleep in the chair outside of Lucia's room. Again L offered him a bed for the night; once more Fred kindly refused. "Suit yourself." L knocked twice on Lucia's door and went inside.

Lucia had just finished slipping into her short red nightgown when he came in. "Spook," she smiled turning to him. "Are you done for the night?"

He locked the door behind him and met Lucia in the center of her room. "Not quite, but I have some time now." He opened his arms to her and Lucia snuggled against him. "I wanted to see you Lucia."

"I've missed you too. I wish I could do more to help."

Silky little nightgown hugs were nice too. Lucia was naked underneath it. "And here I thought feeding me was a fulltime job," he smiled at her.

"Time consuming maybe, but hardly full time," she teased back.

L bent and kissed her. It was good to have her close after such an aggravating day. He kept one arm around her and walked them over to the bed to sit down. "This case will be cracked in another day or two. Jack should be getting a call from his AD sometime tomorrow as well."

"He's leaving?" she couldn't hide the hope in her voice.

He sat her down on the bed beside him. "Soon Lucia." L took her hand. "I know it hasn't been easy for you having him around."

"What about you? I know he talks shit to you, he's an asshole like that."

"Jack doesn't like to lose."

Lucia wriggled to the middle of the bed. There was something that Jack said that Lucia wanted to know more about. "He said you told him you want to marry me. Did you really say that to him Spook?"

She was staring into his eyes. Lucia had a little smile on her lips and a blush in her cheeks. _So beautiful. _ He smiled himself sliding closer to her. "I did. The truth is Lucia, I've been thinking of proposing marriage to you for a while now."

_Ohmygod! _Her heart skipped a beat. _Yay! _"Really?"

"Really." Her reaction was fantastic. Her body language and tone of voice gave away her giddy excitement. Chances that Lucia would accept his proposal were at least ninety nine percent. He hooked an arm around Lucia and pulled her to him. "I think when this is all wrapped up we'll take a nice long vacation, spend some quality time together all alone, discuss our future."

A little giggle slipped out. Spook was going to pop the question _soon!_ It was quite exciting. "Our future?"

He took her face in one of his hands and stared down into Lucia's eyes. They seemed to sparkle with life, with happiness _because Lucia wants to be with me too. _"I want you with me always Lucia. I love you with all of my heart."

"Oh Spook," Lucia hugged at the sweetest man she had ever known. "I love you too, so much."

_I know you do Lucia. That's why everything will be alright. _Jack's plan to scare her away from L had blown up in the Yankee's face. Lucia wasn't apprehensive about getting engaged at all; in fact her behavior communicated just the opposite. She felt for L what he felt for her. He pressed his lips to Lucia's and knew when she kissed him _she's the one for me. _

Lucia lay back pulling Spook down on top of her. All too soon he would have to leave her bed and go back to his case, but for now they were alone and had some time; enough for Lucia to show L how much she loved him in a more intimate way. "Make love to me L," she whispered wrapping her legs around him.

L didn't refuse her.


	14. Chapter 14

Break out

Jack had been reading and watching screens for almost two hours all by himself. During that time he had nearly finished the Kingsly file, even with the detective's extraordinary searches there wasn't much to dig up on Blaire Kingsly; he didn't even have an arrest record. Jack called Freddy around midnight and asked what Dick was doing in Lucia's room. Fred said it sounded like they were watching _Kill Bill,_ he recognized some of the dialogue. Before Dick finished his movie Rico and one of his guards headed down to the kitchen for second dinner. Jack wished he had room for more lasagna. It was good.

Eventually Jack caught movement again on the hall monitor; Dick had finally brought his ass out of Lucia's room and was coming back to work. The specter wore a grin from ear to ear. Jack frowned at the image of the man making his way to the third floor. _What do you look so damn happy for Dick? So help me if you skipped out on work to go nail Lucia I'll kick your lily white ass! _Jack washed down his rage with some more coffee. Edgy as he was he really didn't need the caffeine.

"Anything yet?" L asked coming into the surveillance room.

"Our perps are a no show so far." He looked from the monitors to Dick crawling up into his chair.

"That's alright, I think they're more of an after hours crowd." L settled into his seat. Wammy had left him tea and it was still warm. He set to fixing himself a cup.

Jack leaned closer to Dick to pour himself another cup of Joe. The detective was covered with Lucia's scents. _You son of a bitch. _Jack leaned back in his chair and glared at his rival. After a long moment Jack asked, "Did you enjoy your break Dick?"

"Yes, I really needed some time out of this room," L stirred in creamer.

"And between Lucia's legs, right?"

L looked at Jack sidelong; the agent looked furious, the vein in his forehead was throbbing. "I've told you what Lucia and I do in private is none of your business."

"I can smell her perfume and pussy all over you!" Jack slammed his cup down on the desk sloshing coffee all over Kingsly's file. The detective quit fussing over his tea and straightened. Jack stood up. "You couldn't even wait for me to leave before you fucked her!"

He set his spoon down and turned his chair to fully face Jack. "I'm getting real sick of repeating myself to you."

"Trying to rub it in my face Dick? You got the pussy now, I should just back off right?"

"I'm not rubbing anything in Jack. I'm not going out of my way to agitate you. Lucia is my girlfriend and she is happy with me. You need to let her go."

_I hate you. _A thousand tiny knives stabbed at Jack's heart. Hurting others when he was hurting inside came naturally to him. "Does Lucia still do that thing with her tongue, you know what I mean right, when she's down there sucking you off?!"

His last dig hit a little to close to home and L stepped out of his chair. _Stay calm. _"That's enough of your filthy mouth. You talk about Lucia like that again and I'll pound you."

Dick was trying to stay cool, but Jack knew he was getting to the spook. "Does she mind the step children like I taught her to?"

_That's it. _L could barely stomach the thought that Lucia had been with such a bastard, he wasn't going to let Jack stand here and talk about what she was like in bed. One hundred percent sure he wanted to kick this guys ass, L swung at Jack first.

L and Jack were too busy glaring at each other to notice Lucia and Fred head downstairs. Lucia wanted a tall glass of lemonade and Fred was more then happy to join her. The agent was exhausted and desperately needed some sleep. Fred couldn't nap just yet but he could slam a Coke, maybe even have some more of that chocolate cake. All that sugar would keep him awake for hours. Agent Jones forewarned his ward that Rico and one of the officers had gone downstairs to get into the leftovers. Lucia made sure her robe was tied tightly closed before they went into the kitchen.

Rico and the cop were at the little table finishing up plates of lasagna and glasses of milk. His eyes went to the woman in virtuous white silk as she came in. "Ma bell peche," Rico wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Pardon me; I just had to have seconds."

"Excellent dinner mademoiselle," the cop nodded at the pretty lady.

It wasn't easy to be annoyed when she was being complemented. "Thank you. Chocolate cake anyone?"

"Ooh, me please," Freddy piped up at once. The men at the table chimed in after him. Everybody wanted cake. Lucia went to the cupboard to pull down plates and glasses. Fred took the seat closest to her at the table. He looked at the other men finishing their lasagna. "Good eats huh?"

The cop nodded and Rico stood with his empty plate. "Excellent." He started toward the sink. "Mademoiselle, where is the dishwasher?"

Lucia was lining up cake plates for the guys. "You can just put it in the sink. I've already run the dishwasher tonight." She slid the cake closer to her and uncovered it. The smell of chocolate wafted up to her nose.

Setting his plate in the sink Rico took note of the block of kitchen knives on the counter to her right. He took a step her way. "May I help you serve the cake?"

She plucked a knife from the block and started cutting cake. "Thanks."

"Got a Coke in the fridge Lucia?" Fred hoped.

"Sure Fred, you want a glass?"

"That's okay." He slid his chair back and went to the fridge. Fred went back to his seat cracking open his drink while Lucia put cake on plates. _Sweet!_

Rico's guard finished his lasagna and stood to take his plate to the sink. The FBI agent reclaimed his seat guzzling his can of soda. Lucia placed slices of cake on one plate after the next. Rico took a step closer to the counter; it was almost time to blow this place.

Jack saw the punch coming, he didn't bother to dodge Jack swung back. Fists connected with faces and the men sent each other staggering backwards. "You son of a bitch Dick!" Jack was trying to right himself when Dick lunged and kicked him in the chest. Going down Jack grabbed Dick's pant leg and took him with him.

_Damn it! _L lost control of his temper the moment he landed on his ass. "Let the fuck go!" he used his free foot to kick Jack in the side of the head. Jack fell over still clinging to L's jeans. L kicked at the arm holding him and freed himself from Jack's grip. L slid back and started to get up.

One thing that Jack could do fairly well was take a blow to the head. He let go of Dick and righted himself. The specter was getting to his feet. Jack's bruised ego cried out for vengeance. He got his feet under him and sprang at Dick before he could fully stand up. The duo backpedaled half a dozen steps or so before Jack fell on Dick. "I'm gonna make mashed potatoes outta your face motherfucker!"

He couldn't block all of the punches raining down on him from this disadvantageous position. L took one to the jaw wriggling under Jack. Another wild punch mashed his lips into his teeth. A second later he could taste his own blood. L grabbed Jack by the shirt and threw him off. L rocked to his feet while Jack scrambled to sit up. "Get up!" L took a threatening step Jack's way.

He was slightly beyond reason now; Jack all but launched himself at Dick. A frenzy of punches, kicks and blocks ensued as the pair dueled their way around the room. "Did Lucia tell you why I call her kitten Dick?" _Dodge right cross block._

L was sure he didn't want to hear it. "Shut up fuck face!" _He's no good with his feet and leads with the right. _L was having much less difficulty blocking Jack's swings in an upright position.

_Aggravate him more. Fuck up his thinking. _"Kitten's got claws. Does Lucia dig into you when you make her cum Dick or can't you do that for her huh?"

"You miserable son of a bitch, I'll end you!" Furious, L kicked Jack with all of his might. The agent tried to block but still went reeling backwards. Jack crashed into his chair and it fell to the floor with him.

Some part of the stupid chair nailed Jack right between the eyes on the way down. He roared in rage and pain. Jack grabbed the chair and staggered to his feet holding the damn thing. "Fuck you Dick!" Jack threw the chair at the spook across the room.

The cop leaned over to put his plate in the sink and Rico made his move. In one fluid movement he pulled a long sharp knife from the butcher block and sunk it into the back of his guard's neck. The cop cried out as Rico pulled the knife free; Lucia was turning to him. Rico reached for her as her eyes widened and the cop dropped behind him. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her too him. Lucia let out a startled gasp and the FBI agent turned around. The American went for his gun; Rico brought the bloody knife up to the woman's throat. "Don't fuck around you piece of shit! I'll fucking kill her!" he screamed at the FBI.

Fred Jones froze. He put his hands where Rico could see them and cut his eyes down to the cop bleeding all over the floor. "Jesus Christ."

"Put your gun on the table, try anything and I'll slit her throat," Rico commanded.

_Ohmyfuckingod! _Instinctively Lucia reached up and held on to the arm that could kill her. She watched Fred easing his gun out with one hand. She was vaguely aware Rico was getting blood all over her white robe. Her eyes rolled up to the camera in the corner behind Fred. _Spook!_

Using extreme caution Fred did what the maniac said. "It's okay Lucia, stay calm."

Rico kept the orders coming fast. "Get up. There are car keys in his pocket, get them." He kicked at the downed cop and stepped away dragging his hostage with him. As soon as the agent was clear of the table Rico ditched the knife in favor of the gun. He hooked one arm around the woman's throat and pushed the barrel of the .45 into her side. "Don't piss me off ma peche," Rico warned her.

He tried to asses the policeman's condition as Fred frisked the man for his keys. _He's losing a lot of blood, this man is dieing. _Fred stood with the keys and held them out to the criminal. _Jack don't you see this?!_

"No, you're driving asshole. Let's go. Move it now!" Rico knew they needed to make a timely escape, this place had cameras all over. He rushed his hostages down the hall and to the front door.

L dodged the chair flying at him. It hit L's chair and they rolled for a minute before falling over with a loud crash. There was no time to appreciate the acoustics; the fight was still full on. Jack charged him again; L dodged and smashed a fist into the Yankee's foul mouth. Jack got him with an uppercut to the ribs; L countered with a hard right to the bastards solar plexus. Jack grabbed the front of L's shirt, L swept Jacks feet out from underneath him. Both men went down screaming.

Being on top had its advantages, it was L's turn to let the punches rain down on Jack, and boy did it rain. L connected one punch after another. "Whose making mashed potatoes now motherfucker!"

He let go of Dick's shirt and grabbed him by the throat. "You little fuck!" Jack used his weight advantage and gravity to get them tipping. He sat up slamming Dick's head into the hardwood floor.

For a second L saw stars. _That fucking hurt! _He used one hand to hit a pressure point on Jack's arm to make him let go. As soon as his grip on L's neck slackened L slid away kicking at Jack. He got him in the chest again; Jack righted himself and lunged at L again. L hopped up to a crouching position and kicked Jack in the nose as he charged.

He staggered back blinded for a second. _He busted my nose! _Jack didn't have time to worry about his nose, before he could even see Dick kicked him in the head again. He tripped backwards and slammed into the wall. He blinked away some of the fuzz and saw Dick closing in on him. "I won't let you win!" Jack summoned the last of his strength and ran at Dick. He grabbed the little ghoul's shoulders and pushed him back into the opposite wall. A second later one hand was choking Dick while the other punched him in the head.

Two could play at this game. L grabbed Jack's throat tempted to rip out his larynx. He used his other hand to block and get the occasional punch in himself. His peripheral vision was starting to blacken; L had to get Jack off his windpipe. _We'll see which one of us is going down you bastard. _L let go of Jack's neck and used both hands to rip Jack off of him. He pushed at the agent and then kicked him hard in the jaw. Jack went staggering backwards.

Alone in the kitchen and bleeding to death officer Keith Whymes reached for his two way radio. He couldn't pull it free but he was able to hit the send button a few times before the world went dark.

On the third floor officer Pete Jenkins hit his end of the radio. "What is it Whymes?" no answer. "Whymes?" Pete went to the door and peeked out. There was something loud going on down the hall; screaming of some sort. Pete forgot about his partner for the moment and headed for what sounded like a fight.

Fred opened the back door for Rico and Lucia and then stepped to the driver's door. He got in as the criminal and his ward settled in the back seat. Fred put the key in the ignition. _God damn it Jack where are you?! Richard, cops, anybody!_

"Drive," Rico commanded and the car got rolling. "You can open the gate without stepping out of the car."

He drove up to the box on a pole on the inside of the gate. Fred pushed the open button and hit the intercom as well. _Damnit somebody hear us! _The gates slowly swung open and Fred had to let go of the button. "Where are we going?"

"Shut the fuck up and take a right."

The door to the surveillance room creaked open and one of the French cops appeared. The agent and the detective stood in the middle of the room about to punch each other. "Mouser!" he gasped.

L and Jack both froze mid swing and looked at the cop in the doorway. Behind them a light on the console flashed and a monitor beeped. It was the one that watched the main gate, it sounded every time it opened. L snapped his head around and looked at the screen. Agent Jones had opened the gate and pushed the intercom on. There were two passengers in the back seat; Lucia and Rico Suave. "What the hell?"

Dick let go and dashed back to the console. Jack looked at the rows of monitors. There was something out of place in the kitchen. A man lay on the floor in a spreading pool of blood. "Oh shit Dick!" Jack turned and saw what the specter was looking at. Rico had hostages. _Lucia! _Jack reached for his gun and broke into a run. "Call 911!"

The car pulled away and L hit a button on the console letting his eyes take in the other monitors. "Get down to the kitchen and see to your friend," L told the cop over his shoulder and then into the microphone, "This is Water Six. I need an ambulance at my house, there is an officer down. Connect me to Chief Renaldo immediately." Behind him the cop ran out. On the monitor Jack ran down the stairs waving his gun and screaming. Jack made it all the way down to the foyer before Renaldo came on the line.

"Six, what has happened?"

"I need an all points bulletin on the police car that just left my home. My girlfriend and Agent Jones have been kidnapped by Ricardo Fernier. There is an officer down at Rico's hands. Suspect should be considered armed and extremely dangerous." L swallowed the heart that had leapt into his throat. _Lucia… _"We have to find him before he kills his hostages."

Jack could barely breathe by the time he got to the gate. The car was gone, Lucia and Freddy boy were no where to be found. "Fuck!" he brought a hand up and wiped blood off of his face. _Godamn you Dick this is all your fault! _Tucking his gun away Jack stormed back to the house.

Rico was leading them out of town. The suburbs were nearly behind them now. "Agent Jones, you have handcuffs on you, no?"

"Yes," Fred remained calm.

"Get them out." Rico waited for the agent to pull out the bracelets. He poked Lucia with the gun. "Give him one of your hands ma peche." She stuck a hand into the front. "Slap them on." Fred did. "Now peche, put your hands behind your back."

_Shit. _Lucia hated being handcuffed. She clenched her teeth to keep her mouth shut while the sleaze secured her hands behind her. _Spook. _Her eyes went to the rear view mirror again. It didn't look like anyone was following them. _He had to have seen that, where's the Calvary? _

"Do you have your cell phone agent?"

"Yes."

"Give it to me." Rico took the phone and dialed a friend. "It's me. Meet me at the spot in ten minutes. I have hostages. Don't make me wait." He ended the call and addressed the FBI again. "Your partner is on speed dial, no?"

"Yes. Hold down number three to dial Agent Gillmore."

Rico looked down at the woman next to him. His peche was pretty calm. "You have been in dangerous situations before ma peche? You are FBI too?"

Lucia wasn't going to give up any information. "No and no. I just don't see what getting hysterical will do to help me."

He smiled a little. _Just you wait Lucia. I'll break you. I'll make you scream. _ "Beautiful and smart. What a catch you are ma peche." Rico pressed the three down on the FBI's cell.

Jack went back into a mad house. The French cop and the old man were in the kitchen trying to save the stabbed cops life, sirens wailed in the distance. After checking in on the bloody scene in the kitchen Jack hurried back up the stairs. He went to his own bathroom first and grabbed a couple of towels; then he ran back up to the surveillance room wiping blood off his face. Dick was talking to cops when Jack walked in. He threw the second towel down on the console in front of the specter. Dick was bleeding pretty good too.

L finished with the patrolman and picked up the towel Jack brought him. He dabbed the blood off his chin. "They're looking for the car now. A chopper is in the air. We'll find them."

Jack opened his mouth to ask some questions when his cell phone rang; the tone he had set for Freddy boy. Jack yanked it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Fred?"

"No Agent Surfer dick, this is Rico. I have your partner and detective shit bag's girlfriend too."

He stepped closer to Dick holding the phone so they could both here. "What have you done to them?"

L Leaned in and heard Rico say, "Nothing yet."

"I want to know they're alright. Let me talk to them," Jack followed procedure.

Rico shifted the phone away. "Could you both tell this idiot you're alright?"

"We're okay Jack," Fred said loudly obeying the kidnapper.

The kidnaper looked at Lucia and she frowned at him. "Say something to him."

_Fuck you. _Lucia shook her head negative.

Into the phone Jack growled, "I wanna hear her too Rico."

"Have it your way," Rico dropped the phone in Lucia's lap and reached for her with his free hand. He knew what kind of a girl she was and just how to make her scream. Rico grabbed her breast and pushed her back against the seat. His lips went to her neck as he pushed the gun into her ribs.

The scumbag nipped at her and Lucia cracked. "Get off me you bastard!"

Rico backed off smiling and picked up the phone. "Satisfied asshole?"

"Don't you dare put a hand on her!" Jack didn't like the sound of Lucia's protest.

"Ma peche and Agent Jones are alive for now but if you don't call of the search for this car I will be forced to shoot someone."

"Let them go!" Jack demanded.

"I'll stay in touch," Rico closed Fred's phone. He hit the button to put the window down and tossed it out. The cell phone shattered on impact.

"Rico?" silence and then a dial tone. "Damnit!" Jack snapped his phone shut.

L felt cold, tingly. The revulsion in Lucia's tone was frightening. _He grabbed her inappropriately. That's why she screamed at him like that. _ He turned back to the console and picked up the stack all about Rico. He split the paperwork in half and handed some to Jack. "I need to know everything I can about this guy right now. Help me Jack."

He didn't like the look on the spooks blood streaked face. Jack stepped over to the chairs and detangled one. "Alright Dick, lets bust this turd."

Rico commanded they pull off on a side road. A van and another gunman were waiting for them on the side of a narrow lane. Fred and Lucia were ushered out of the car and into the back of the van. Rico's accomplice held them at gunpoint while Rico used the belt from Lucia's robe to tie Fred's hands together behind his back. Rico stayed in the back with Fred's gun and the accomplice went up front and got them rolling.

Fred had to try. "Please, let Lucia go. I'm a better hostage then she is. I'm FBI."

"That's very noble of you Fred but you're mistaken. Ma peche is a much better bargaining chip then you are. I'm sure her little boyfriends are sick with worry." Rico looked at Lucia. The bitch wouldn't look at him. "Do you think the little troll can save you or are you depending on Agent Surfer?"

She wouldn't be baited into a fight. "It's going to be alright Freddy."

_Be that way bitch. I'll have you where I want you soon enough. I'll make you pay attention to me. _ Rico sat back and waited. _Ten minutes on the back roads, twenty on the highway and another ten to get to the house and then you're all mine. I'm going to make you scream._

Jack tore through his half of Rico's file and found a disturbing pattern. "He's been questioned in the disappearances of six women all up and down the coast, three bodies turned up out of the six. Post mortem indicates they were both bound at the hands and feet, assaulted and then strangled to death. Both women had traces of heroine in their systems, a near fatal dose at the time of injection."

L concentrated to keep his hands from shaking. "I have another four missing persons cases here and another three bodies. The women were killed the same way; at least one of them was sexually assaulted before she was killed. Cases all along the Mediterranean." L swallowed hard. _Lucia's in the hands of a serial killer._

"Dick, Rico…he…" it was too horrible for words.

"I suspect he killed them all. Four aliases in three years and a connection to all of these women. The Italian police refer to the killer as The Strangler; I believe that is who Rico Suave really is."

"Lucia is in danger. All of these broads were Lucia; age, physical description, accidental encounters with that piece of shit."

He had a better understanding now of just what kind of psychopath he was dealing with. "It's worse then you think. Torture killers are the smartest of their deranged lot. Rico likely targeted Lucia to be his next victim as soon as he saw her. He has some kind of plan."

_Torture!? _Jack's hand balled into a fist. "What plan?"

"He won't get far in a cop car, undercover or otherwise. He'll have to dump it somewhere. He can't be that far from where we will find the car. He can't run forever, eventually he will need a safe place to hide until he can escape the country."

"He won't drag two hostages over the border with him Dick. Fred could already be dead, Lucia too!"

"Rico said he would stay in touch, they're still alive. He intends to use them against us, but for now you must believe that they are still unharmed."

His body started to shake. Poor Freddy boy was as good as dead and "How unharmed is Lucia going to be when that sick fuck ties her down and rapes her!?"

L clutched a handful of his pant leg. "Stop it Jack, screaming isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Then what are we going to do?!"

"We're going to find Rico before he can hurt Lucia or Fred. We'll rescue them before the situation can get any worse." L looked at a monitor displaying updated reports on the search for the car. A unit was closing in on the abandon vehicle. "Look, we already have a search perimeter." His free hand hit a button. "Look carefully to see which direction the tracks lead off," L instructed an anonymous cop.

"Feel the hood for warmth too," Jack added. "We need to know how long it's been sitting there."

The van came to a stop. A moment later Rico's accomplice opened the back door and waved his gun at the hostages. Everyone piled out of the van; the accomplice led Fred into the house, Rico pulled Lucia along behind them. They stepped up the three steps and into a plain looking farmhouse. Once inside the hostages were pulled separate ways.

"Wait!" Lucia resisted Rico. "What are you going to do with Fred?"  
Rico kept pushing her down the hall away from the FBI agent. "You should be worried about what I'm going to do to you ma peche."

Lucia stopped short, she couldn't stand to be bullied and it wasn't as if was the first time a killer threatened her. "What are you going to do to him?!"

He was on his own turf now and Rico didn't have to put up with her crap. He twisted her around to face him and Rico slapped the woman hard across the face. Lucia nearly fell over but Rico tightened his grip on her arm and held her up. She looked up at him with frightened eyes; blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "Are you afraid now Lucia?"

_If I resist him now he might… _Rico apparently took her stunned silence as a reply. He turned her around again and pushed her toward a door at the end of the hall. _Shit Freddy, what are they doing to him?_ "Rico, please don't hurt him. He's FBI; you'll be in so much shit."

Rico opened the door and pushed Lucia into the dark bedroom. "So long as you both cooperate no one has to die." He flipped on the overhead light and gave her a shove toward the bed. "Are you ready to be good Lucia?"

When Rico turned on the light her eyes focused on the bed draped in black satin. _Oh shit!_ Quickly she turned around and faced her kidnapper. "I'll behave," her voice lost its resistant edge.

He smiled and pulled a handkerchief from his pants pocket. "You're so smart ma peche." Rico stepped over and dabbed the blood off the corner of the woman's mouth. She watched him with wary eyes. _Yes, you're afraid now. _Rico finally had her undivided attention. "I'm so glad we'll get to spend some time together Lucia, I was hoping we could get to know each other better."

She saw it, the madness in his eyes. Her heart dropped into her stomach. _Oh god Spook hurry! _"Is this my room," Lucia tried to sound unafraid.

"It's mine, but it's where you'll be staying." Rico loomed over his victim. "Don't worry ma peche; I'll take excellent care of you."


	15. Chapter 15

Danger zone

The hours dragged by with a torturous slowness. It was after three before police got a break; a gas station attendant recalled the van and the suspicious driver that stopped in for a pack of cigarettes earlier that morning. Camel full flavor was Rico's brand. The attendant also identified the driver as Blair Kingsly from the photo he was shown. Kingsly owned six different properties in and around Paris, the police were investigating now. L tried to feel hope but deep down he was terrified.

Since discovering Rico's secret identity L poured over the victim's files. It was just as Jack said; any one of Rico's victims could have been Lucia. They were all ethnic looking women in their mid twenties and they all came from prosperous homes. Only a few of the bodies had been found fresh enough to articulate he killer's m.o. Heroin was a common denominator, a woman couldn't fight off an attack if she was on the nod. The thought of Rico shooting Lucia up with such a vile drug made L's stomach hurt.

It wasn't drugs that put fear into L's heart though; it was the other things Rico did to his victims. Friction burns around their wrists and ankles suggested Rico's victims had been tied up for several days before they were killed. Bruises, hickeys and bite marks were found on the women's bodies. They had been sexually abused before they were strangled to death. L's eyes went to his cell phone on the console; he willed it to ring. _Please Rico, not my Lucia._

Jack was half asleep in his chair. "I thought that fucker said he was going to call."

"He will."

His eyes wanted to slip closed. "If that piece of shit puts his hands on Lucia I'll shoot him."

L was fairly certain his girlfriend was probably tied up somewhere already. "He'll wait until he speaks to us to do anything to Lucia or Fred."

"What makes you so sure Dick?"

"Rico is trying to torture us as well Jack. We angered and humiliated him; he wants to give some of that back. A twisted fuck like him thrives on the suffering of others. He'll torment Lucia before he rapes her. There is still time to get her out of there before…" L saw Lucia in his minds eye; saw her in bed with him. Her warm hands were on his face, Lucia was looking into his eyes and she said _I love you L._

He rolled his bleary eyes over to the detective. Dick was sitting with his hands on his knees; those hands were shaking a bit. "Dick? You okay?"

_No, not at all. _Exhaustion and worry wore him down. "I want her back. I want to go down to her room and see her sleeping. I want to hold her close to me so I can sleep too. I want Lucia with me."

Jack took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Welcome to my world pal. _"I want her back too."

L tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He closed his eyes and tried to feel Lucia's arms around him, her lips against his. "I love Lucia, with all of my heart I do."

The little ghoul bowed his head. For a long moment Jack just stared. _Fuck. _Jack didn't want to believe Dick's feelings for Lucia ran so deep, but looking at the sad man he knew the truth. _Dick's really in love with her. They love each other. _"Stay focused Dick. It aint over yet."

"No, its not." L looked back at the monitor with the updates from the police headquarters scrolling up into oblivion. "I will get Lucia back and Rico will pay for what he's done. Then it will be over."

Rico handcuffed Lucia to the headboard and went to help Blaire with the FBI agent. Fred was led to a store room full of boxes and unused furniture. The criminals tied him to a barely padded chair and left him in the dark. For a long while Fred tried hard to hear what the two men were talking about in the other room, but the sounds were too muffled. The Coke he slammed and all the excitement had woke him up but now that things were quieting down Fred started to crash. He tried his best to fight off sleep but eventually Fred nodded off.

Lucia didn't have any better luck then Fred did. After Rico helped his partner secure Fred, she was next. Her other hand was tied to the headboard and her feet were tied to the footboard. Rico smiled at her uncompromising position and went out to discuss the situation with his partner. Like the FBI agent did, Lucia also tried to hear the bad guy's conversation. She couldn't make out any of it so far down the hall. She tested her bindings next. They were securely knotted and her hand was too far away for Lucia to use her teeth on the knot. Lucia might have a chance if she could pull her hand out of the silver bracelet, but how to untie her other limbs and get the hell out of there with a crushed hand in total agony?

The book _Gerald's Game _popped into her mind. Lucia would gladly slit a wrist to get out of this situation. _Fuck. _She was tired, her thinking was slipping. _Calm down. L had to have seen us get kidnapped. He's looking for us right now. _Lucia closed her eyes. She pictured her lover hard at work tracking her down. _Spook can do anything. He'll come for me. L will save me. _

A little after five in the morning Wammy wheeled a cart with fresh coffee and pastries into the surveillance room. Agent Gillmore was asleep with his head on his arms on the desk. L faced his old friend as he came in. "What's the situation?" Wammy asked.

"They aren't in the city. All of the apartments were empty. The place in the 'berbs was a bust too. They have to be in one of the old farm houses out in the middle of nowhere. A chopper is doing a fly by on both places now. We should know any time now if they're still in hiding."

Wammy poured L a cup of coffee and set it down in front of him. "Miss San Giovanni is a smart young lady. She has a strong sense of self preservation and she's good at protecting herself. I'm sure she's handling herself well."

L nodded and reached for the sugar bowl. Wammy was afraid for Lucia too. "Yes."

Jack woke up when Dick started talking. Now he added his two cents. "If anyone can get through this unscathed its kitten." Jack lifted his head slowly; he was still dizzy with exhaustion. "I taught her all kinds of things; self defense, escape techniques, how to deal with a hostage situation and the threat of death."

He thought back to his sweetie picking the lock back at the lodge. "She's competent."

"When I first met Lucia, there was a lotta guys trying to whack her. She's been in a fire fight more than once. To be safe, I taught her all kinds of shit, Johnny did too. She knows how to aggravate but she also knows how to negotiate. If that sick fuck likes to keep his victims tied up for a couple of days before he does em, we should be able to get to her before," Jack yawned in lue of speaking the rest of his thoughts aloud.

"I think so too Jack."

"Two houses left to check right? We'll get the son of a bitch."

Rico sat up talking to and arguing with Blaire until late. Blaire wanted to move out, Rico wanted to stay put. The deed to the house was in one of Blair's aliases, the van was in the garage; they were invisible way out here or so he thought. Rico woke at five thirty to the sound of a helicopter passing above the house. He rolled off the couch and went to the window. Rico pulled the curtain slightly aside and looked for the chopper. It wasn't light enough out there for Rico to tell of it was cops or not.

"Damnit." He thought about shaking Blaire awake but decided to handle things on his own. Rico picked up the phone his partner had left him on the coffee table and went down the hall to his prisoner. Lucia was sleeping still secured to the bed. He flipped on the overhead light and went to the woman. With his free hand he reached for her. "Lucia, ma belle peche."

She felt something tickle her cheek and Lucia snapped out of her fragile sleep. She squinted at Rico against the light. He had her face in his hand, his thumb swept over her bottom lip as he stared at her mouth. _Oh fuckin shit! _"What are you doing Rico?"

He smiled a little; his peche couldn't hide her fear when she was half asleep. "Sorry to wake you so early but I must speak to the detective. You can tell me his phone number, no?"

_L… _"Yeah sure." Lucia started reciting the numbers for the land line at the house. The call would automatically be recorded and in excellent quality. Rico moved away to dial and call her boyfriend.

L was sipping his coffee when the phone on the console rang. _Good girl Lucia! _He set his cup down and picked up the phone after it rang twice. "Rico?"

"How very astute of you detective," Rico said into the cell. "I did say I would be in touch. Have you called off your dogs yet?"

"Tell me about Gail Wilson, Patricia Baker, Maria Bertollini," L went right to it. For a few seconds there was silence from Rico's end.

"So you've discovered my little hobby have you detective? Bravo. You know what I'm capable of. Now answer my question, did you call off the search like I told you to?"

"Of course I have," L lied. "I won't do anything to endanger Lucia or Agent Jones. I don't want you to harm them either. Are they both safe?"

_Free and clear. _Rico smiled. "Yes, they're just fine. Lucia is right here with me."

"Let me talk to her." His heart was in his throat but L stayed calm.

"She's a little tied up at the moment," Rico teased. He held the phone out to Lucia. "Say something to your boyfriend peche."

Lucia looked at the phone and her heart skipped a beat. "Spook, I'm here!"

"Lucia, are you alright?" L was loud.

Rico pulled the phone back. "You see, she's fine."

"I've called off the pursuit now let the hostages go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I still have plans for them."

"Rico," the hand not holding the phone squeezed the knee it rested on. "Don't hurt Lucia."

"Ma belle peche?" Rico laughed lightly. "I'm going to eat her all up."

She watched Rico lower the phone and turn to her with a frightening look on his face. A second later he pounced on her. Lucia cried out panicked. "What are you doing? Stop it!"

In the surveillance room the call ended. L held the phone until the dial tone blared in his ear. "That sick son of a bitch!" L slammed the phone down and started typing in commands on the keyboard in front of him.

"What the fuck Dick? Did that bastard just jump her or what?" Jack had leaned in and listened to the entire conversation. It sounded like Lucia was in trouble.

"He was defiantly doing something inappropriate to her. I'm analyzing the call now." Fear was turning to fury in L's stomach.

"Fuck!" Jack got to his feet.

"Calm down Jack. Rico believes he's free; that being the case he'll follow his typical mode of operation. There is only a forty percent chance that he is raping Lucia. At this point in the game Rico is just getting into the molesting phase of his torture."

_Torture game forty percent chance? _"So what, he's just feeling her up? Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

It was a short call and L had a fast computer. The data he wanted was in front of him almost immediately. He picked a pattern out of the background noise and turned the volume up. "Quiet." L hit play.

Jack recognized the sound at once. "It's a chopper moving away."

L agreed. He hit another button and spoke into the mic. "This is Water Six. A helicopter just made a pass of one of the houses in the country. Which one?"

"Briar Road," a cop answered back a few seconds later.

"That's the one. Our suspects and hostages are there. Get a sniper team out there immediately. I want to know what is happening inside that house."

"Bam motherfucker!" Jack grunted smacking a fist into his palm.

L looked at one of the monitors that showed him the outside. It was getting light out. He hit another button and spoke directly into Chief Renaldo's office. "They're holed up on Briar Road. I'm sending in snipers first to evaluate the situation. Prepare an assault team and station your base several miles from the house. Do not have the helicopter fly over the place again. I will get us a satellite image of the property, one moment please." He typed a command into the computer and waited. The monitor that showed the sitting room flickered and then displayed an overview of the house Lucia and Fred were being held in.

A smile spread across Jack's face as he took in the scene. Plenty of trees, excellent ambush conditions. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

_I'm coming Lucia. _L played with the controls taking in the view he needed to formulate his plan. "There, three miles down the road, that dilapidated barn. I'll meet you there." L got off with Renaldo and stepped out of his chair. "I need to gather a few things then we'll go get Lucia."

He watched his rival type more commands into his computer. Jack couldn't help but be impressed. Dick would have made a great agent. "You got a plan Dick?"

"I'm formulating several right now."

"Good." Jack stepped to the door. "I'll hit the can and meet you downstairs." He went out and started the long march to his room. _Dick can do this. Hang on kitten we'll get you out of there. _

L hit the intercom button. "Wammy, bring the car around. We're changing our base of operations. We've found them."

Lucia didn't have the same good luck the men looking for her did. Rico dropped his phone and went after Lucia with both hands. He wiggled between her legs squeezing her breasts and slobbering all over her neck. Naturally her first instinct was to fight back, but her movements were limited. It was going to hurt, but Lucia did what she could. She waited for Rico to lift his face up to kiss her and head butted him in the face as hard as she could. Rico wasn't happy about that at all. He let go of her boob and wrapped his hand around her throat. The last thing Lucia saw before she blacked out was the scumbag moving in to kiss her.

It only took L ten minutes to have the car packed up and ready, but the drive was a long one, forty five minutes by car. L sat in the back with Jack, his laptop was open between them. The satellite view of the house was displayed. Ten minutes into the drive the snipers were in place and reported seeing two silhouettes moving around inside. Still no sighting of the hostages.

Jack leaned back in the seat and rested. He was sleep deprived and anxious. When he closed his eyes his mind filled with more pleasant thoughts of Lucia. Finally Jack said, "It really isn't what you think Dick, me and Lucia."

He looked up at Jack assessing his condition. The agent was exhausted and emotional. "What do you mean?"

"I loved that girl. I knew I shouldn't, I knew it but I couldn't help it." Jack lifted his head and opened his eyes. "At first it was all about protecting her. I liked her, thought she was cool. My job was a rush, but after the trials things quieted down and Amy started harping on me about the wedding. I just…I didn't mean to hurt Amy but I couldn't go back to a quiet life in Cape Cod after what I had been through with Lucia. Lucia and I were best friends when I took her to bed. I woke up the next morning in love."

"Lucia was your excuse to end things with your fiancée."

"I had already fallen out of love with Amy. The time apart didn't work for me. All that time I was with Lucia; teaching her, protecting her, being her friend. She's a beautiful charmer and I fell for her, but Lucia," Jack shook his head. "She couldn't deal with the whole Amy thing. She felt bad for her and she was mad at me. I got pretty upset myself. I even smacked her in the mouth once. I was a complete fucking asshole; my life was just falling apart. She turned on me and Johnny got involved. I never had the chance to put things right with Lucia, to try again, to do anything; she was just gone. I spent the past two years waiting for her to come back and then you show up."

L sat quietly listening to Jack's confession. "She wasn't coming back to you Jack."

He looked at Dick. "How do you know? If Lucia and I had a second chance maybe we coulda made it work this time."

"The love is one sided," L tried to be gentle.

"Did she tell you what I said to her?" Jack rubbed his face thinking about holding Lucia up against the refrigerator with his body. "I asked her to run away with me. I told her I wanted a life with her, a family."

This was new information. L and Lucia had been too preoccupied to discuss Jack when they were last together. _A family with Lucia, children?_ He raised a brow."Jack?"

"She told me to get off. Don't worry Dick, the girl is yours. She loves you."

"I love her too Jack." L waited for the sagging FBI to look at him. Eventually he did.

"You love her the way I love her."

As much as he hated to admit it, "Yes."

_Lucia…she loves this dork. _Jack sighed. "Can you take care of her Dick? Make her happy? Give her a small army of kids to cook for? Will you still love her when she's a great granny?"

Jack was putting all sorts of thoughts in L's mind. _Me and Lucia forever…kids…_ "Yes Jack."

"Why she loves you I don't know. She must have a thing for smart guys cuz you sure aint pretty Dick." Jack plucked his can of soda out of the cup holder and downed a swallow. "Maybe deep down Lucia knows she needs a guy that can save her ass, huh? She aint stupid, she's just got weird taste in men."

L smiled a little at Jack's attempt to return things to normal between them. "I don't know why she loves me either Jack, I'm just glad she does."

"We're going to save her. Freddy too."

"Yes. This will all be over soon."

Blaire was pissed. He was awakened early to the woman screaming, Rico just couldn't keep his hands off of her. Blaire rolled out of bed and tore down the hall. When he busted into the bedroom at the end of the hall Rico had already choked the bitch unconscious. Blaire started yelling at his partner at once. Rico got up to argue back with Blaire and after some fussing and feuding they went to the kitchen for coffee and croissants.

Rico had to do a lot of fast talking to convince Blaire they were safe in their farm house hide away. The cops had backed off and in a few days the partners could flee France all together. The hostages were a temporary insurance policy; they would die here when they had served their purpose. Rico insisted he needed some time with Lucia. He said he wanted to interrogate her amongst other things. Blaire frowned nervously; he knew all about Rico's twisted hobby and he was afraid of him for it. When it came to the woman Blaire decided _better her then me. _

After a light breakfast Rico went back down the hall to enjoy his captive a little. He brought her a glass of orange juice and a croissant. Lucia was awake; she looked at him with eyes full of hate when he came in. Rico smiled at her. "Good morning Lucia, I've brought you a snack."

Thirst was another reason her throat was burning. Lucia had recovered from her strangling but woke with a terrible headache behind her left eye. Her wrists and ankles hurt from struggling against her bonds when Rico attacked. She looked at the glass of juice wanting it and fearing it at the same time. "Did you put rat poison in it or what?"

"Your drink is untainted," Rico walked over to the side of the bed. "If I was going to drug you with something ma peche it would be a pleasure drug not a poison. I want to enjoy your company not watch you vomit out your insides." He sat on the bed next to her and held the glass out so she could drink. Cautiously Lucia took a sip. Finding the drink normal tasting she drank a little more. "Hungry?" he swapped the glass for the croissant. Rico watched her mouth work as she chewed.

"Rico listen, I have to be honest with you," she kept eating and drinking from him as Lucia tried a little psychology on the creep. "It really sucks you grabbed Fred too. I was getting sick of that guy following me around all the time. He's Jack's eyes and ears. It's really aggravating."

He knew there was tension between Lucia and the blonde FBI. "You don't like Jack?"

"No. We used to be friends but eventually I realized he's just an asshole."

"Just friends ma peche?"

"I did screw him a couple of times but he was pretty pathetic in bed."

Rico found her tattle tailing intriguing. "And what about your detective? Is he any good between the sheets?"

"Better then Jack was but I don't want to talk about Spook right now. I want to ask a favor. I want you to help me bruise Jack's over inflated ego."

Agent Surfer Dude was a complete and total ass. Lucia had his attention. "How can I do that peche?"

Lucia sipped more orange juice. _Keep going. _"Freddy's his bitch. I want you to take him and dump him somewhere alive, but in nothing but his underpants. You can drug him too if you want. It will humiliate the hell out of Jack to have his little spy picked up by the police all fucked up and half naked."

He had to laugh. Her plan was devious, insulting. Such a thing would be a nice slap in the face to the Ken doll. "That does sound amusing. I like the way you think."

She forced a smile. "Imagine him running around the train station high as a kite in his tightly whiteys. That would be hilarious. His French suck too. It would be a while before he got help, everyone will run from him thinking he's gone mad. I bet it would even make the news."

His hostage put a comical image in his head. "I bet."

"You'd get to make a fool of the FBI. How many guys can say that?" she ate more croissant.

"Are you sure you just aren't trying to get me to let your buddy go?" Rico was no fool, but he liked the idea of making the American FBI look like a pack of morons.

Lucia shrugged her shoulders a little still playing her part. "Well sure I want you to let him go, I'm not big on whacking people, but I want to make use of him too, ya know? We can totally use Fred to get to Jack. Maybe he'll even get fired." She sipped more juice. "Jack's an asshole. He deserves to suffer a little."

_Suffer. _"Yes, he should suffer. But I don't see how releasing Agent Jones into the wild will affect your detective ma peche."

"You'd still have me and besides, Spook is rich, really really rich. You could ransom me for a couple of million at least."

Rico already had three million in a Swiss bank account, payment for the Louver job, but his heart was greedy. "How many millions are you worth to him?"

She laughed a little to hide her misery. "You've seen my boyfriend Rico, how many dates do you think he's had? I put out; that's gotta be worth at least five, maybe even ten."

_Ten million dollars. _ He smiled at the detective's naughty girlfriend. "You have some interesting ideas ma peche. I may have to take some of this into consideration."

"It all works to your benefit."

The woman finished the juice in the glass he held to her lips. _Such a beautiful mouth. _"And how do you benefit from such an arrangement?"

"I get to kick Jack in the balls and stay alive. That's good enough for me."

She ate the last bite of her croissant, for a moment his fingers lingered on her lips. "Staying alive is good enough? Then you don't mind if I have my way with you? You are very sexy tied to a bed ma peche."

_Shit fuck shit. _"Richard will pay you more if you don't fuck me Rico. Use raping me as a threat against him to make him pay up."

He laughed. His captive was foxy. "You think that will work?"

"Call him and find out."

"Maybe." Rico set the glass down and got on his knees between her legs on the bed. He looked her up and down, the silky nightgown was nice. "You are very beautiful Lucia." He put his hands on her thighs just below the hem of her nightgown. "The detective is quite lucky to have you."

"I know." Lucia tried not to panic as his hands slid up her thighs pulling her nightgown up with them. She never regretted not putting on underpants more then she did now. Grandma San Giovanni popped into her head. The old woman always stressed wearing clean undies because you never knew when you could have an accident and have to be rushed to the hospital. _The first thing they do at the doctor is take your underpants Lucia, you better be wearing something clean and nice _Grandma San Giovanni said in the terrified woman's head. A hysterical little laugh bubbled out.

"Am I tickling you ma peche?" Her panicked reaction fueled his excitement. Rico grabbed her naked hips and pushed their intimate parts together.

"Stop it!"

He was careful not to get close enough for another head butt. "I am checking out the merchandise ma peche. I'll decide how many millions your worth."

"Richard is insanely jealous; you've seen it yourself haven't you? If he thinks you're messing with me Rico, I don't know what he'll do."

"Relax peche," he slid a hand up to the small of her back and pulled her closer. "I'm not going to hurt you, yet."

_What can I do? What should I do? _The scumbag was eyeing her cleavage grinding his junk against her. There wasn't much left to do. Lucia hawked back a nasty mouthful of spit and let the accent fly. "Ay Rico, did I tellz ya I'm from New York?" She spit it right in his eye. His face twisted in rage, he let go of her hip and grabbed her throat again. _That's right you bastard choke me. I aint gotta be awake for your shit. _Lucia closed her eyes and the world went dark.

The Mercedes came to a stop beneath the graying sky. As L had ordered, the base of operations was up and running when he got there. The chief was there to greet them and Renaldo filled them in as they made their way to the switchboard. L and Jack were led to the monitors that showed the house in various states including infer red. He knew at once who was who in the images.

The lone heat signature by itself was Fred. The one at the center of the house was Rico's partner Blaire. At the west end Rico was in the room with Lucia. "Move the SWAT team into place. As soon as both suspects are in the center of the house you're crashing in. A quick take down and rescue the hostages."

"I'm going in with the team," Jack said immediately.

"I'll distract them with a phone call to discuss ransom." L looked from the chief to Jack. "I'm not so sure you should be going in there."

"That's my baby and my partner in there Dick, you can't keep me out. This is a mater of national security now."

L blinked at Jack. There was no way to stop him so L would use him. "Put the bad guys down easy Jack. Nobody needs to get shot."

Jack smiled at Lucia's boyfriend. "Hey, it's me."

_Yeah and that's the horror of it. _"Alright, I'm counting on you Agent Gillmore."

"Right back at ya Spook."


	16. Chapter 16

Take it back

"The darkening skies will work to our advantage," L addressed the captain of the SWAT team and the group of gunmen gathered around them. "You can move in the shadows, wait for the signal. When the suspects have come together in the middle of the house away from the hostages; you'll move in fast and take the suspects down. The second wave will be right behind you. They'll reclaim the hostages while you bring the suspects out. Are there any questions?"

A smoker in full riot gear just had to ask, "Do we get to shoot the perps if they put up a fight?"

L noticed Jack smile a little beside him. "If you must," he told the gung ho cop. "Try to keep them alive so that they may be charged for their crimes."

Jack waited until the wave of nods was over and then he stepped between Dick and the SWAT team leader. "I'm going in with you."

"Senior Agent Gillmore is Agent Jones partner and a longstanding friend of Lucia San Giovanni. He will focus on safely rescuing the hostages." L looked over at Jack. The agent looked tense, overtired and edgy. Jack had been emotional these past two days, full of rage and confessions. Losing Lucia wasn't something he handled very well. L looked away knowing this evening Jack's AD would be phoning him with orders to return home.

The captain of the SWAT team gave the FBI a nod. "You have been in this situation before?"

"I've seen my share of firefights," Jack reassured. He clipped his receiver and looked back at Dick. Lucia's boyfriend looked deeply worried. "I'll go in there and get her."

L was ready to get his girlfriend back. "I'll be right behind you."

Rico sat beside Lucia on the bed smoking a cigarette. She was coming around; he had let her sleep off his strangling. "Good morning again ma peche. I hope you are in a better mood."

_This fuckin dirt bag. _"Have you called Richard?"

"No," he blew smoke at her. "I haven't decided what you're worth yet."

"I'm sure he'll make you an offer you can't refuse."

He stared down at her as he smoked. "What if I don't want to give you back ma peche? What if I want to rape and murder you?" Rico leaned forward and crushed his cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand. "Torturing and killing you is the best way to get back at them Lucia. Your suffering will be rather short compared to that of your little boyfriends. They'll morn you for a long time."

Lucia felt cold. _Spook where the hell are you?! _ "You don't have to kill me to get even with them Rico. No one needs to die."

"Still worrying about the FBI agent?"

"Is Fred alright?"

"You are both still alive." Rico slid closer to Lucia and took her chin in his hand. "If you can be nice I won't kill him today."

_Shit Freddy. _ "What do you want from me?"

Rico smiled. His prisoner's fear was beginning to show. "Stop fighting me ma peche. You'll be glad you did."

She saw Rico moving in closer and cut her eyes over to the tendril of smoke rising up out of the ashtray. A second later he mashed his mouth against hers. Lucia held back a shudder of revulsion and closed her eyes. _L please get me the fuck out of here! _

The SWAT team was almost in position when the infer red monitor showed Rico getting horizontal with Lucia. L wiped out his cell phone and dialed Rico at once. _Answer your phone you piece of shit get off her! _ Into his tiny mic L said, "Jack, I'm calling Rico now."

"We'll wait for your signal," Jack came back in L's ear.

Rico's phone rang as L stared at the monitor willing the deviant to answer. _Get away from her. Pick up your damn phone! _After the third ring Rico was annoyed enough to sit up and see who was calling. _Pick up!_ He did. "Rico, this is Richard Clark. I'm calling to negotiate the release of the hostages."

"I'm a little busy sucking on your girlfriend detective I'll have to get back to you." Rico grinned down at the woman chained to the bed.

_Lucia! _"Twenty million dollars."

His hand didn't move to hang up. _Twenty million…_ "Did you say twenty?"

"I will give Blaire Kingsly a ransom as well if that is your wish. I assume you have discussed money with your partner."

Twenty million was a lot of money, maybe even enough to buy off some hate. _I could always grab the bitch later…_ Rico got out of bed and started for the door. "I will pass on your offer to my associate and I'll get back to you in an hour."

"Lucia and Agent Jones aren't to be harmed." L watched Rico's heat signature move away from Lucia's. _Thank god._

"I'm trying to show your girlfriend a good time detective." Rico went down the hall to speak to Blaire. "I'll be in touch."

L flipped his phone closed watching Rico move closer to Blaire; front and center room of the house. Thunder rolled in the distance as the rain clouds thickened overhead. "The suspects are in position Jack. Do it now."

Blaire had just got out, "Damn that's a lot of money," when the battering ram took out the front door in one swing. Men in riot gear rushed in. Blaire had just a second to register the look on Rico's face as the cops swarmed him; Blaire bolted for the closest hostage.

Jack saw the blonde guy make a run for it and pursued. Four cops slammed Rico to the floor as the agent ran past chasing Blaire Kingsly. "Stop right there you son of a bitch!"

_Fuck this! _Blaire ran into the store room pulling a gun from his belt. He made for Fred Jones waving his gun. "I'll fucking shoot! Back off!"

Fred blinked at the mayhem. "Jack!" his partner appeared in the door and pointed his gun at Blaire. The criminal responded by pushing the barrel of his gun into Freddy's temple.

"Back off man!"

"Drop the weapon Blaire," Jack commanded. "It's over."

He could hear Rico screaming in the living room. "I'm not going to jail man; I'm not going to jail!"

"Put down the gun or I'll shoot."

"I'll kill this fucking guy!" Blaire hopped nervously. "Don't you get it man I…"

Kingsly didn't have the chance to finish. Jack fired and sent a round into his shoulder disabling the arm holding a gun on Freddy boy. Blaire staggered backward screaming and dropping his gun. Jack rushed forward and punched the criminal hard in the jaw. He fell into a pile of boxes and Jack moved quickly to get the howling man in handcuffs. A moment later his radio crackled and then, "We've got Lucia San Giovanni. I'm bringing her out."

Jack tapped his radio. "I've got Jones. Kingsly is down, I shot him. Get a medic in here." Two SWAT guys appeared in the door. Jack stood up and directed them. "Get Agent Jones outta those knots," he moved past them. "I'll see ya outside Freddy."

L jumped out of the car the moment the SWAT team went in. The team secured Rico, found Lucia and Fred by the time L got across the yard. Rico was dragged out first kicking and screaming. They were moving him down the walk when Lucia came out with a cop on either side. Rico started yelling at her, she paused moving past him. L watched his girlfriend kick her kidnapper in the groin so hard the cop holding him winced. "Lucia!" L yelled to her.

_L! _Lucia turned away from the collapsing scumbag toward the sound of her lover's voice. "Spook!" She tore away from the cops trying to help her and ran to him.

"Lucia!" he ran to meet her. Lucia threw herself into his arms, L hugged her tight. "It's okay, it's all over now. I'm going to take you home."

She thanked the Holy Father and mother for delivering her to Spook. "L," she whispered in his ear.

He pulled back just enough to look her over. Lucia's wrists and ankles were bands of abrasions and raw skin. One wrist in particular bore the cruel c cut of handcuffs. _She struggled a lot._ "Are you alright Lucia? We should have you looked at."

Just before her eyes misted over Lucia noticed her worried Spook looked like he had been doing some of his own fighting. "I don't ever want to be away from you again. I love you so much."

"I love you too Lucia," his sweetie started to cry. She had been through a terrible thing. Her pulled her closer and gave her a squeeze. "It's going to be alright Lucia, I'm here." He lifted a hand to her face and stroked her cheek. "Thank god I've got you back."

Spook leaned over and kissed her, it was just what Lucia needed to feel safe again. Above thunder rolled and the rain began to fall. It didn't matter that they were getting a little wet, she clung to L in the rain letting the nightmare wash away. His embrace was warm in the chill and his kisses told her he had missed her too. _I want to be with you forever. _

Jack stood on the walk getting rained on watching Lucia and her boyfriend. A medic was making his way over to the couple to get a look at her. Cop cars started showing up like ants at a barbeque. Fred came out of the house behind Jack and somewhere inside Blaire was screaming that the cops moving him were _killing_ him. Jack's cell phone rang; it was a special tone reserved for his AD. _Shit. _ Agent Gillmore fished his cell phone out of his pocket still watching Lucia hugging all over Dick while the specter comforted her. _That's it. I've lost her. _Jack answered, "Agent Gillmore." He fell silent as Skinner gave him the news. Dick had won that one too.

It was a long drive home and in the interest of time and not terrorizing Lucia any further, L had Lucia give her statement to a cop that rode along in the Mercedes with them. Jack and Fred went back with the Paris police to the station to fill out paperwork of their own. It wasn't easy for L to sit and listen to his beloved recount what happened in that house. He didn't like seeing her with bandaged limbs and bruises all over her throat either. The sicko had strangled her unconscious twice when she defied him. Police psychology hadn't worked real well on Rico either. She understood why when her kidnappers other crimes were revealed to her. Lucia assured the cop she would testify against Rico and Blaire, she was good at it.

The day had grown old by the time they made it back to the house. L took Lucia up to her room; she wanted a hot bath and he needed one himself. She was still shaken but Lucia insisted she needed to soak off Rico's greasiness and shooed L out of her room. He went to his own room to get beautiful. He showered and changed quickly. L checked in on Lucia steeping in the tub, she was sleepy but alright so L told her he was going to find out about dinner and be right back. He gave her a kiss and went to find Wammy.

Wammy already had the forethought to order Chinese; it would be here in under an hour. "Miss San Giovanni is alright?" the old man made sure.

L nodded. "Lucia is tough stuff, she'll be okay. Hearing all that stuff about Rico did spook her pretty good though. She didn't know he was that crazy." He sighed and brought his thumb up to his teeth. L had chewed the skin around the nail raw. "Wammy, I've been thinking."

The young man looked lost in thought. "Anything I can help you with L?"

He had decided the moment Lucia was back in his arms again. "I think when things are finished here; the case is nearly closed and we have plenty of time before the trials begin…" L looked to Wammy for his approval. "I want to take Lucia home. Our home, back to England."

"You want to go back to the orphanage?" Wammy was thrilled.

"I want Lucia to see where I come from. I want her to be a part of it." L shifted covering his right foot with his left. "Watari left something for me there, something I want to give to Lucia."

Wammy had loved his brother dearly, they had no secrets. The brothers had no biological children to pass on family heirlooms to; they went to L or to Neer. Watari had been married once and their great grandmother's diamond had once graced his wife's hand. It was the engagement ring that L wanted to give to Lucia. Wammy felt his hopes rise further. "You're going to propose to Lucia?"  
"Yes. I want to marry her."

_Fabulous! _"That's wonderful news L."

He smiled at his old friend. "Lucia will say yes. She loves me too."

After checking a few more things L went back to Lucia's room. She was coming out of her bathroom in a fluffy terrycloth robe towel drying her hair. L smiled at her and held up the first aid kit he had brought in with him. "Let me fix your boo boo's," he bade moving over to her bed.

Lucia went and sat down next to him. "Are you going to tell me what happened to your face?"

"Jack and I had a fight," he said casually snapping the kit open. He pulled out a roll of gauze.

She took his face in her hands and turned his head for another look at him. Spook had a bruise at the corner of his mouth and a few on his right cheek. There was a little cut under his left eye. "What did you do?"

Lucia swept her fingers over his superficial wounds. L's eyes went to the bruises on her neck. "I'm alright Lucia," he set the medical supplies aside and reached for her. "It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm fine L."

"You've been hurt." He wrapped one arm around her waist and took the hand on his face. L looked at her battered wrist. "I'm sorry it took me so long to rescue you Lucia."

Her sweet boyfriend kissed her wrist. "I knew you would save me."

He let go of her hand and Lucia wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." He brought a hand up and followed the pattern of bruises on her throat with the pad of his finger. "It must have been awful."

"I'm home L," Lucia leaned into him. "That's all that matters."

L looked into her eyes. "I missed you. I was so worried about you Lucia."

"I just tried to think about you. The whole time I was just waiting to see you again. I knew I would. You can do anything."

"Lucia," he melted at the look of total devotion in her eyes. _She believes in me. _He moved his face closer to hers. "I love you more then anything else in this world." He tipped her chin up to gain access to her bruises. "You're everything to me."

He leaned in and kissed her neck. "L…" Lucia closed her eyes. _You're everything to me too. I love you. _She grabbed handfuls of his shirt; Lucia wanted him to take it off. His hands moved up to her shoulders. L slid her robe down as he kissed his way away from the fingerprint bruises on her throat. Her hands slid down to the hem of his shirt and Lucia tugged at it. "Make love to me L."

_Absolutely. _"I love you Lucia," L lifted his face and kissed her lips.

Jack sat in the tiny smoky room exhausted and drinking bitter coffee. Fred sat beside him filling out paperwork, absorbed in it. The senior agent stared at the abandon pack of cigarettes on the table; finally he pulled one out and lit up. Fred looked at him quizzically. "Uh…Jack?"

"We're off Lucia's case. There is no more case." Jack took a fat drag. _Tastes like tar. _"She's been released from protective custody. Lucia is free."

Fred didn't have all the details he thought he should have to make a correct analysis, but something told the junior agent Jack's feelings for Lucia San Giovanni ran deeper than a man doing his job. "That's good isn't it?"

He thought about Lucia and the specter in the rain. Dick had held and kissed Lucia they way Jack wanted to. _And she loved him back. _Jack blew smoke down at his paperwork. "She's with Dick now. He can take care of her. I think it's what she wants; what they want."

"They're a very affectionate couple," Fred mumbled unthinking. Jack smoked more and Fred flinched. "What I mean is…uh…"

"He loves her." _Like I love her…maybe even more…_

"Lucia loves Richard too. I'm sure they'll be alright. They'll take good care of each other."

"She's some piece of work aint she Fred?"

"You taught her well Jack. You're more of a hero then you know."

_Hero. _Jack had saved her ass plenty over the years but tonight it wasn't him Lucia was looking at with hero worship in her eyes; it was Dick. _Lucia wanted to be back with him. _Jack hit the cigarette again. _They're probably having reunion sex right now. _

He filled in the date at the bottom of a form. "You're in love with her?"

_Always. _"I'm attached to my work. Lucia has been my baby for years. Kinda hard to see her leave the nest ya dig Freddy boy?"

Fred could dig deeper then Jack thought he could. He smiled and fiddled with his pen. "She had me smitten from the start."

"No shit." Jack chuckled and ashed his seldom cigarette. It tasted like crap but was doing wonders for his energy level. "Hey Fred do me a favor, try to stay alive for a while eh?"

"You think we can work together Jack?" his smile got bigger.

Jack laughed again. "Let's find out. I'm up for whatever is next."

With the ever so cool Jack Gillmore as his partner Fred was ready too. "I'll do my best."

Lucia lay against him with her eyes closed. They were exhausted, sleep deprived. Their lovemaking left L feeling peaceful and content. "Lucia," L hugged her a little closer. "I want to take you home, to my home where I grew up." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Where Watari and Wammy raised me and my successors; my family. I want to take you there Lucia. I want you to join us. I want to love you forever."

Her heart skipped a beat. _Home…family…forever… _"L," she reached for his face.

He rolled them over so that he was on top of her. "Let me take you home Lucia and please give some thought to becoming part of the family. I would really like it if you would."

"L…are you…" she was nearly speechless.

"If I was, would you say yes?" he stared down into her eyes. Lucia's cheeks were turning pink; his almost proposal was making her nervous.

She laughed at the inquisitive look on his face. "Maybe I would." Lucia stroked his cheek and L smiled at her. "And if I did say yes?"

"I'd be the happiest guy on earth." L kissed her. _We're going home. _He rested his weight on her and wrapped his arms around Lucia. _I'll make you my family too Lucia._

"Alright, let's go home." He kissed her again and Lucia hugged him against her. _Yes Spook I'll marry you._

L was nearly two hours late fetching their takeout.

The FBI agents ducked back into their hotel room in the city around nine. They went through the routine of scarfing down big mac's like zombies. Jack crawled up into one bed, Fred in the other. Fred killed the light and when he opened his eyes again it was late morning. He blinked awake to Agent Gillmore straightening his tie. "Jack? Time is…"

"Time to move out Freddy boy. Pack your shit. We're gonna drop by on Dick and collect the rest of our personals and hit the highway. Our flight leaves at three. Let's go."

Fred sat up fast. "But!?"

"We got orders Agent Jones. Move it."

L and Lucia both slept well. They went downstairs and she cooked breakfast around nine. They went back to her room afterwards. Lazily they lay in Lucia's bed half watching French talk shows. Lucia had opened the windows. The sounds of birds and crickets underlined everything else going on in the room. L looked down at the woman in his arms thinking about the crickets back home. "Lucia," he started but couldn't finish. The intercom buzzed.

"Agents Gilmore and Jones are here sir," Wammy said over the speaker.

_Shit. _L reached for the button. "On my way," he replied.

Lucia sat up too. "I'm going with you."

He sighed and got out of bed. "He's come to say goodbye. Well, that and I stole his wallet."

She got to her feet staring at L. "What? Why?"

"I have a habit of picking the pockets of people I'm suspicious of."

"Nice. You never picked mine." She started for the door.

L thought of the blanks in her gun and Lucia getting her naked all over his clothes last winter. He smiled coming along side of her. L put an arm around her and walked with Lucia. "Let's give Jack his wallet back shall we?"

"Can I take out the cash first?" she teased.

Jack watched them come down the stairs. The lovebirds were holding hands, smiling a little. "Dick, kitten," he greeted.

L reached the bottom of the stairs and hooked Jack's wallet from his back pocket. He offered it to the other man. "Agent Gillmore, Agent Jones."

"Real glad you're okay Lucia," Fred gushed. He liked her little red sundress.

"Thank you Fred, you too," Lucia smiled at Fred.

He reclaimed his wallet and tucked it away. "We're outta here. Flight takes off at three." Lucia looked at him. "You're going to be on your own kitten. Think you can handle that alright?"

"Lucia isn't alone," L answered for her squeezing her hand.

"I'll be fine Jack," she smiled at him a little. "You take good care of Fred."

Jack nodded and took a step closer to Lucia. He stared down into her eyes for what could be the last time. Opening his arms to her he returned her smile. She let go of Dick to hug him and Jack squeezed her. "I love you Lucia. Be happy."

Lucia pulled away from Jack a bit. "You too Jack."

He peeked up at Dick; the detective didn't look annoyed yet. "You don't mind if I kiss her goodbye do ya Dick?" Before Lucia had a chance to protest Jack pressed his lips to hers. _For the last time Lucia…_

L straightened and Fred's mouth fell open, but Lucia had it under control. She politely kissed her friend goodbye and turned her head. A second later Jack let her go and Lucia stepped back to her place beside L. the detective extended a hand. "Good working with you Jack."

The agent took the hand offered and shook. "You too Dick. Take good care of Lucia for me."

"I will." He shook with Fred next. "Thank you for your bravery Fred."

Fred blushed. "It was an honor Richard."

"You aint so bad Dick," Jack smiled and turned away. "Lucia, you take care of him too. Dick needs you."

_I need him too. Thank you Jack. _Lucia felt L reclaim her hand. "I will Jack."

"Well, you know how to reach me." Jack started to the front door without looking back. He had to go before he looked into her eyes again. Jack hear Fred saying his goodbyes. He stepped out of the Parisian manor and into the rest of his life without Lucia.

When they were gone L turned to Lucia. "He's right, I do need you." L wrapped Lucia into his arms. "I'm miserable without you Lucia."

"Miss my cooking?" she hugged him back.

"That too." He smiled deviously at her and Lucia giggled. L pulled her closer. "Say you'll be with me always."

"Forever L."

"I love you Lucia. I'm going to take care of you too. I'll do everything I can to give you the happiness you deserve."

Lucia leaned into L. "You are what makes me happy Spook. I love you too."

L leaned over and kissed her. _Soon we will marry Lucia. We'll have a wonderful life together. I promise_.


End file.
